An Indecisive Heart
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: Clary Is excited about her first day at Idris High. She cant wait to make new friends & experience high school. Little does she know she will be the cause for so much drama at her school. How will she decide between two brothers? What will happen when other guys start to take an interest in her? How will she react when her ex is back in the picture? Will Clary ever find true love?
1. New Beginning

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic ever and I hope I do it right  
Here goes nothing. Let me know what you think, feel free to message me. Don't forget to follow, fav and review.  
**_  
Italic is for thoughts_

All characters are property of Cassandra Clare. I own nothing, I wish I did though.

Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep  
"uhhh" (smack) Beep. . . Beep (smack) Beep. . . Beep  
"Where is the stupid snooze button!" (smack)  
"Finally" Clary nestled back into her covers smiling.

"Clarissa, if you are not out of that bed I will send your brother with a bucket of water" her father, of course, who else. It surprised her it wasn't Jon threatening her in the morning. He and their father were always up at the crack of dawn. Typical.  
"I'm up!" yelling hoping her dad wouldn't send him up  
"You better be little sis. I don't want to be late on the first day" There he is. As bossy as ever.

'_Love you too'_ she thought smiling making her way to her bathroom. She takes a quick shower and then blow dries her hair. It's easier now that her 'mane' was getting under control. She loved the slight changes of her body over the summer. She styles her hair slightly and only puts on eyeliner. Makeup has never been her thing. She walks back into her room and opens her closet, having rich parents has its advantages, and walks through her clothes to see what she feels like wearing. She decided on black skinny jeans with a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt and a lace black half sweater. Lastly her favorite studded grey boots and done. Looking at herself in the mirror makes her smile. She never thought she was pretty but this was close.  
She takes her phone off the nightstand and grabs her messenger bag on her way downstairs.

"It's about time Clare-bear" "What took so long. . . CLARRISSA MORGENSTERN what are you wearing?" Jon looked at her with anger and concern in his eyes.  
"Why are you yelling at me? I'm not showing any skin at all and you act like I'm wearing booty shorts or something." She scoffs at him and it didn't look like he liked it.  
"It just took me by surprise, my baby sister actually looks attractive and I don't want to get expelled on the first day because I had to beat up every guy who looked at you" He looks at his little sister realizing she is growing up. He definitely does not like that.  
"Awwe,I have such a sweet big brother. Jonathan, I won't get any attention for two reasons. One, I am not 'attractive' guys never look at me. Two, once guys find out I'm YOUR little sister they will stay away like if I had the plague." She giggled and that did the trick. He can never withstand her charm. He loved her too much.  
"Clare-bear you are pretty. I just don't want other people to know that" He smiles trying to get the thought out of his head.  
"Hurry up and eat, I'll put our stuff in the car and wait for you in the car"  
"Ok, I won't be long. I'm not really that hungry." She makes her way into the kitchen and there on the counter is a plate waiting for her from her mom with a note.  
**'Sorry I couldn't watch you leave for school had an emergency at the gallery. Love you, good luck on your first day. Love mom.'**  
One Grilled cheese sandwich and some fruit. _'Perfect mom'_ She ate half the sandwich and the fruit then put the plate in the sink and walked out with the other half making her way to the car.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clarys P.O.V

_'Hope Jon doesn't mind if I finish eating in his car'  
_The first thing that catches my eye as I walk outside is a moving truck next door. Someone had finally bought the huge house next to us. I see pink and immediately hope there is a girl my age moving in next door.  
'Finally a girl, hope we are the same age'  
All I have ever had as a best friend is Simon. He has been my best friend since we were in 3rd grade. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I smile at the thought.  
Then reality snaps be back when I hear a loud honk.

"I'm coming Jon calm down"  
"It's about time, you better not get any crumbs in my new car Clary." He says glaring at me.  
I chuckle at the attempt to look menacing.  
"Calm down, I won't ok. Now let's go before we really are late"  
"Fine, buckle up lil sis"  
And with that we pull out of the drive way and on our way to school.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

The night before.  
"We're here." dad said as he parked the Buick in the driveway. Izzy and Jace pulled up next to us in the Mercedes. We all get out of the cars and dad goes to the back seat and picks up my little brother Max. _'Of course he is fast asleep.' _  
"The moving truck will be here with the rest of our things at six in the morning. So get some sleep before it arrives so we can finish unpacking. We had your belongings set up already, hope you all like your new rooms." He walks away towards mom as he carries max looking exhausted. '_It was a long drive'_  
"I hope you made sure my room has the biggest closet" Izzy asks dad as he is opening the door. '_Figures that's what she truly cares about'  
_"Yes Izzy, I made sure."  
Izzy beams, most likely thinking of getting to decorate her new room.

We go inside and the house is breath taking. Somehow its bigger on the inside. I make my way upstairs and hear Izzy squeal. '_I guess she likes her room.' _I walk into the room next to hers and find Jace laying on his bed already.  
"Sorry Jace, I thought this was my room."  
"No problem" he looks up at me "I found my stuff here, figures dad would give me the room that's completely white" He smirks one of his signature smirks that drives girls crazy. I can tell why, he looks cute when he smirks. '_No that's your brother and a guy! Don't think like that.' _I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head._  
_"You ok Alec?" He looks at me with a quizzical face  
"Yeah, i guess im just tired." i turn away and go towards the door "I'll try another room. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight" I hear him say as i close the door. I don't like having those thoughts, its bad enough im confused but i don't want to make it worse by liking my brother.

I walk towards a room nest to Jace, near the front of the house. _'Bingo' _Found my room, it looks decent not too big or small. Good thing it has its own bathroom. Although with the size of this house i think all the rooms have them. My bed and furniture is already set up all im missing now is the rest of my things. Good thing we all packed a suit case with our essentials for school tomorrow. Well, everyone except Izzy. Apparently 'essentials' means three huge heavy suitcases. I swear she doesn't know the meaning of 'light packing'.

I go to close the window so i can wake up early and help with as much unpacking as i can before school. Then a flash of red catches my eye. I look across to the house next door and i see a red headed girl siting at the window. She looks beautiful, she keeps looking at the sky, i think she is drawing. I have never seen someone so beautiful. She's short with pale skin and red hair. She stands out alright, i wish i was closer to truly see her face. If she is pretty for this far away i can only imagine what she will look like up close.  
_'I hope we got to the same school. Wait what am i thinking. She's so small. Oh god please don't be in middle school. Wait, am i actually thinking like this about a GIRL?'  
_I have always wondered about who i am. I find guys attractive and only ever a few girls. But she is different. I don't know how to explain it but there's something about her. I close the window and get into bed.  
'_Thanks dad, you picked a great room.'_


	2. Strange Feelins

**Hi Guys I'm back with the second chapter of this story, so far I have gotten over a hundred views in one day, I hope it wasn't too boring. I'm trying to establish the day by day goings and an insight to what the characters are thinking. I may have made the first chapter short, sorry for those of you who might not like that. Well, hope the second chapter is to your liking. Like always let me know what you think by P.M. or reviews. Enjoy.**

Also thanks to the people who reviewed. Glad to know you liked the story

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare**

_Italics are for thoughts_

The night before_  
_Izzys P.O.V.

_'Finally here. I hope this place will be different'_  
"A new house, new town, new clothes and hopefully new car soon" She couldn't help but smile at the last thought. _'I hope I can make girl friends. I'm so tired of being around boys plus a shopping buddy will be soo much better than strangers' opinion'_ As I walk to my closet I can't help but hope it's big.  
"Aaaaaaaa" _'It is HUGE' _I can't help but squeal at the sight of my new closet. _'I love it'_ It's absolutely perfect. I bet I will even have room left for more clothes. I can't help but beam at the thought of shopping for more clothes, shoes and anything that catches my eye.  
I begin unpacking and realize this room needs a more personal touch. I will have to get to work on this room. 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

(Still the night before)  
Jaces P.O.V.

Walking into the house I can't help but think what a great party house it will make. I can already picture the line of girls up the stairs just waiting to admire me. The thought of it makes me smirk. The smirk no girl can resist.   
"Izzy your room is the first up the stairs. Unpack and get your things ready for school tomorrow." Robert tells Izzy as he goes into Maxs room to put him in bed.  
Half way up the stairs I hear Izzy squeal. _'She found the closet'  
_  
As soon as I walk up the stairs I go to the right and open the first door, hall closet. I open the next door and find the hall bathroom.  
"Ok third time's the charm" I open the door and there are my things. The room is completely white, white walls, white floors and white furniture.  
"Definitely need to add a little color to make all the girls feel comfortable." I can't help but smile at all the fun memories I'm going to make here.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Alec.  
"Sorry Jace, I thought this was my room."  
"No problem" I look up at him "I found my stuff here, figures dad would give me the room that's completely white" I smirk at him my usual smirk he just looks away fast, like he doesn't want to say something to me.  
"You ok Alec?" I ask trying to figure out why he made that look.  
"Yeah I guess I'm just tired" He turns around not wanting to tell me what's wrong. "I'll try another room. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight" That was all I was able to say before he closed the door.

I start unpacking thinking of the perfect outfit to make all those new girls swoon at my sight.  
"Don't worry ladies there's enough of me to go around" I get all of my clothes put away in their proper drawers and hang up the few clothes I brought in the suitcase. Thankfully this closet has plenty of nooks to put away my things in order. Good thing Maryse has good taste in homes. She outdid herself with this one.  
_'I better get to sleep now so I can help unload the truck tomorrow'_

I go to the window to close it and notice our house is the biggest on the block. Of course we always get the best, one of the perks of having rich parents. Suddenly I see a flash of red and when I try to find it but it's gone. I notice a curtain move from the house next door. The window is a little too far to see in all the way. I shrug it off and decide to go bed.  
_'After all I need my beauty sleep, not that I truly need it'_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep (smack)  
"Oh joy, I get to go to a new high school." "Ugh" Here we go again. A new school with new people to ignore and to be ignored by. _'Maybe I should make an effort this year. Maybe even try out for a sports team, although nothing too brutal.' _I grab my boxers and a towel and head for the bathroom. Showered and feeling awake I start picking my clothes. Although I already know I'm wearing black, it's pretty much the dominant color in my closet. _'Maybe I should wear a colored shirt. That should make me stand out a little' _I go to the bathroom and begin to style my hair. _'It just won't stay right, how hard is it to have good hair for once'_ '_Wait. Am I fussing about my hair?! It's that girls fault. I can't get her out of my mind.' _I shake the thoughts out of my head.  
"Forget about it Alec, no girl has ever wanted you. They only see your brother. Lucky bastard"  
I finish getting ready, I pick out some black jeans paired some black shoes and an emerald green shirt. I usually wear blue but green is a nice change. Looking through the window I try to catch a glimpse of her again but there's no movement, she's probably asleep at this hour.

"Alec Jace come help unload the truck." Dad yells from down stairs, he most likely already started unpacking.  
Halfway down the stairs I see Jace helping the movers bring in boxes. _'Of course he was already helping' _  
"Might as well get to work" I go out and start picking up whatever is nearby. As I walk in I can't help but scan the house quickly for any signs of that girl from last night. 30 minutes later I see this tall muscular guy with pale blonde hair and dark eyes you can get lost in. _Wait. No!_ _I hate getting these thoughts, its bad enough I'm always confused and now I'm probably checking out her brother. I wonder if she looks like him_. On my way back out I see the same guy in a Range Rover just sitting there. Two trips later I realize he must be waiting for her. _Maybe they both go to my new school. That would be perfect. I can slowly get to know her and maybe one day get the courage to ask her out. _I can't help but smile at the thought of actually seeing and speaking to her face to face. I'm so lost in thought I didn't notice Jace looking at me funny.

"Why are you smiling like that Alec?" Jace looks into my eyes trying to read my expression. I quickly look away and say "Nothing." I made sure to not convey any emotion. I can feel his gaze drilling two holes in the back of my head. Hate when he does that. When I come back outside I feel disappointed when I find the car gone. _I missed her._ Sadness quickly fills me up inside. _Why am I feeling this way over someone I haven't even seen up-close? This doesn't make sense. _I run inside and put the box down and say it's time to go to school. Izzy come running out from the kitchen with Jace behind her.

"I'll drive today." Jace says with the keys already in his hands. Of course he wants to drive, he wants all the girls to see him pull up in the Mercedes. Typical Jace behavior. He's probably already thinking about all the girls who can't wait to hit on him. My suspicions are confirmed when I see him smirk to himself. When we all climb in I can't help but feel excited about going to school. Hopefully we go to the same school, if not then maybe I can get to know her some other way. _This is going to be a great day._


	3. Shattered Hope

**I'm back. So far I have been able to update fairly fast. That won't happen a lot since I have to work on the stories more and make sure they are long enough, nothing worse than waiting a week for a new chapter and its short. Rest assured I will be putting a big effort to make them great. My last chapter didn't get as many views as I thought it would, I guess it was a little dry. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Muah, don't forget to let me know what you think by P.M. review, follow and fav. Thanks for your support guys.**

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare.

_Italics are for thoughts_

Izzy wakes up upon hearing the movers arrive. Hopping enthusiastically out of bed she grabs her underwear and a towel and rushes to her bathroom. She has to look and smell her best after all. Image is important after all. The shower turns off and she proceeds to the closet.

(20 minutes of debating what to wear)  
_No, too slutty.  
I might as well say 'Hey I'm here to steal your boyfriend'.  
Ugh no, so not in season anymore.  
Too intimidating, girls might think I'm a snob._

Izzy emerges from the closet wearing hot cutout black skinny jeans with a navy blue tee covered by a black leather jacket. Perfect. _Now it's shoe time._ (She picks up 5 inch heels) _Hmmm, no I'm already a tower over most guys this will make me look like a giant._ She searches and searches through her shoes and finally decides on "small" 3 inch blue heels to match the shirt. She goes to her night stand and styles her long black hair with soft curls and puts on makeup. Black eyeliner with a smokey eye look gives the finishing touches to her already amazing look. _I hope I make at least one friend who isn't some perv hitting on me_. One last look over and she goes downstairs for a light breakfast.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jace is in front of his nightstand straightening his clothes. Dark blue jeans with a plain white tee and white shoes. He decided to go dressed simple, not too sexy, he wouldn't want to cause a riot. "Damn I'm hot"  
"Alec Jace come help unload the truck." Robert yells from downstairs. Jace bolts out the room and down the stairs, the faster the truck is unloaded the faster he can go to school and bask in the adoration from all the girls. Alec is right behind him, _good thing he is already ready too bad Izzy is going to take a while_.

(30 minutes later)  
Alec keeps passing by with a deep look. It's weird since his face is usually emotion free. That may be his angry face, or maybe he's just constipated. Jace laughs in his head at the thought of his poor brother getting sick on the first day. Then he notices the guy that just stepped out from the house next door, he was tall with pale blonde hair and dark eyes. _Huh, maybe Alec thinks he's cute. Make a move already Alec, we all know anyways. _A few trips later Jace sees Alec smiling.  
"Why are you smiling like that Alec?" Jace asks looking at him intently.  
"Nothing." Alec says with no emotion or readable expression and walks away. _Nothing my ass. _Jace thinks to himself while staring at the back of Alecs head trying to read his mind. Jace decides he has done enough and goes to the kitchen where he finds Izzy eating fruit. He goes and joins her as well.

(5 minutes later)  
"Izzy, Jace its time to go." Alec walks in putting down the last box and getting his things for school.  
"I'll drive today." Jace walks out with the keys to the Mercedes thinking of the great first impression he is going to make driving his brothers' car to school. The girls don't need to know whose car it is just that he is driving it. Going to a new rich school sounds promising with all those girls who don't know his reputation. He smirks at the thought of new girlfriends every week and drives off.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clarys P.O.V.

Jon and I are just riding in the car not really talking not that I would even be paying attention. All I can focus on is the nervous feeling in my stomach. I grab my phone and text Simon.

**Are you ready for today? - C  
Not really - S  
Oh well. ;-) Meet me up front ok. - C  
Ok - S**

The closer we get to the school the worse I feel. _What if I make a fool of myself or worse, make an enemy for the rest of my four years here_. "Ugh." I scoff in anger at my thoughts. I can instantly feel Jon looking at me, damn.  
"Everything ok Clary?" His eyes convey love with a hint of concern for sudden outburst. "Everything will be ok. You have Simon and if anyone tries to mess with you just let me know and big brother will take care of it."He says with a kind smile on his face and a wink. I love my brother, I wouldn't have gotten through a lot of things if it wasn't for him and Simon.

"Thanks Jon, I'm fine it's just the nerves that come with high school." I look at him smiling and hope he drops the subject. When he does I actually feel a little better. I can imagine Jon following me around to make sure I'm fine, he takes the role of big brother seriously. He once nearly punched a guy who just looked at me and bit his lip. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me; I still won't believe someone checked me out. I feel the car slow down and when I look up I see the school, Idris high, my new home for the next four years. Jon and I grab our thing and walk together towards the school. He is waving hello to so many people and I'm just looking for a thin tall brown haired boy near the entrance. When I spot him I kiss Jon goodbye and run towards Simon.  
"Simon!" "I missed you soo much." I run into his arms and hug him with all my strength.  
"I missed you too Clary. Camp sucked, being away from you is too hard." He says while clutching his chest like he's dying.  
I chuckle at his act. "Awwe thanks Si, I missed you too." I say while clutching my heart like he did.  
"Come on lets go get our schedules and go to class." Simon rolls his eyes at me. He gives me his arm and we walk in together towards the front office.

We are finally up next in line to talk to the registrar Mrs. Green. She seems like a nice enough older woman after all she has been helping a never ending line of new students.  
"Names?" She says looking at both of us.  
"Clarissa Morgenstern and Simon Lewis." I tell her and a minute later she hands us our things.  
"Here you go dears. Have a nice day." She smiles and proceeds to help the next person.

We compare our schedules and find that we have first period together. Too bad the class is math though. We walked out of the office and stood around the lockers a little down the way to avoid the crowd of people. We keep going through the papers and trying to figure out the routes to take to our classes.  
"Lucky you Clary, you get to start the day with me" He grins at me.  
"Finally a reason to get up in the morning." We both laugh.  
" Ok so we will meet up again at lunch and you can brief me in on all the teachers." He says.  
"The same goes for you." I look down starting to think of the fact that I'll be on my own after first period.  
"Hey Clary don't be scared. I know we won't see each other a lot like before but everything will be ok." He tells me while hugging me tightly. I can't help but feel reassured. Only Simon and Jon can do this. I always feel safe with them.  
"I will be just one text away." He pulls away and holds up my chin and looks into my eyes. "Ok?" I can't help but feel like he is putting in an extra effort in comforting me.  
"Ok Si. I've just never really been on my own without you, it's different. But I guess that's what high school is for." I smile and we separate from each other. We were a little too close.  
"Come on we don't want to be late." He says while turning away. I quickly follow beside him.  
"Don't we still have enough time to get there?" I ask knowing we will be early.  
"Yeah but let's go ahead and go just in case we get lost or something." He starts walking faster. "This place is huge."  
"Ok but slow down take a little."  
Math class was pretty boring, mostly we just introduced ourselves and take a short test to see where we are in class. It actually went by pretty fast.

(The bell rings)  
"Do you want me to walk you to class?" –Simon  
"No its ok I can find it. Go ahead and go, I wouldn't want to make you late on the first day." –Clary  
"Okay" (Simon chuckles) "I'll see you in lunch later." –Simon  
"Okay Si." (We hug) "Bye."-Clary  
"Bye Clary." –Simon  
We part and head in opposite directions. I hate not having him around for support.

I find my next class fairly quickly and of course I'm one the first people here. I make my way to a seat in the back next to the only other girl here. _No way am I going to sit next to any of the guys, they keep looking at me funny. Oh god please don't let there be anything in my teeth_. As I sit next to the girl I hear say. . .  
"Omg. We are pretty much wearing the same outfit." I turn and see a beautiful tall girl talking to me. I look at what she is wearing and she's right. Same outfit with a few differences. _Of course she looks better than me. She looks like a freaking model._  
"Wow, what are the odds huh?" I say to her giving her a smile.  
"I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." She says while smiling as well.  
"I'm Clarissa but you can call me Clary."She is so nice,_ I hope she doesn't turn out to be snob. She is too pretty to be talking to me. _  
"I like those grey boots. You have great taste in footwear by the way." She says admiring my shoes.  
"Thanks I like your jacket. I wish I had one like it." I wish I could fill it out like her though.  
"Thanks I've had it forever. Are you a freshman too?" Izzy asks.  
"Yeah, kind of nervous, are you?" I ask  
"Yeah, my entire family just moved here so I'm a little lost." She says, there's a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Don't worry you will get used to it quick. Want to sit with me and my friend Simon at lunch?" I ask hoping I can finally have an actual girlfriend.  
She says "Sure." (She smiles at me) "What classes do you have after this?"  
"umm let me see. After this science then social studies." I say.  
"Me too. Well social studies not science." (We smile at each other)  
"What else?" she asks  
"Lunch, P.E., Spanish and then Art." I say  
"We have P.E. together too." "Wow I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other huh." She looks at me beaming. I can't help but feel happy. She seems like a potential lifelong friend like Simon.  
"Cool. Ill introduce you to my friend Simon and Maia at lunch. I'm sure she will love that jacket and shoes." I tell her with a slight grin.  
"Sure I'd love to meet her. She sounds like she has a great sense of style." She grins as well and we both laugh just as class begins.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

Jace pulls up to the school and parks near the front. We are already getting looks and whispers. I can just imagine what their saying. _'Who are they?' 'He is soo cute.' 'Look at that car, they must be rich.' 'She's hot.'  
_"I'm going to like this school." Jace remarks to no one in particular.  
Izzy scoffs at his remark.  
_'How can one person be so arrogant?' _As much as I don't like his attitude I can't help but be jealous. He is so confident and never without a girl. Even though he uses them like tissues they still come back to him. _'I hope she's here.' _I keep thinking of her looking for her everywhere. We are to the office when I see a familiar red flash. '_It's her._' I can't really see her face clearly from this far away plus it doesn't help all the people walking by. But it's her, she is so beautiful, last night didn't do her any justice. She isn't alone, there's some skinny nerdy looking 'boy' with her. _'Who the hell is that guy? Why do they seem so chummy together? No, he can't be her boyfriend, this isn't happening._'

Just as I think it can't get any worse I see them hugging closely and he sees me watching them. '_He's doing this on purpose! That bastard doesn't know who he is messing with.'_ When i see him put his hand on her chin i look away not wanting to see them kiss. It would be too painful to watch. _'How can this girl make me feel this way, I haven't even talked to her face to face and she can break me without even knowing me.'_ Curiosity finally gets the better of me and I turn to look at them but they're gone. _'Good, now I know she has a boyfriend and I can move on. I knew there was no way anyone as beautiful as her would ever be interested in Me.' _

"Alec what happened to you? You didn't go into the office with us." Izzy is standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I can't look at her right now, the moment she sees my eyes she will know something is wrong. I just keep my gaze distant and not speak just in case my voice crackles.  
"Don't worry I got your papers for you. You're welcome Alec." (She hands them to me) I still can't look or speak at her.  
"Fine Alec be like that. We will see you later." Izzy glares at me and Jace is just too busy checking out girls to care.  
"Sorry Iz, ills see you later." She just raises her eyebrow at me and we all walk our separate ways.


	4. First Encounters

**Hey guys I'm back. You will start to notices that it does take me slightly longer to update my chapters. I have been working on them constantly. I already have a general outline but I m putting in some of the things that were suggested. If you guys have any other things you would like to let me know about just review or P.M. me. Hope you guys like this chapter. I worked on it day and night and I hope you like the new characters. Oh and YES this is all still the first day of school, I know it's a long way of writing it but I want to establish everyone's point of view of all the events that are happening to them. Don't worry after this not all days will have like 5 chapters describing them, Promise. Well, unless it's a long day (wink).  
Well you know the drill, fav, review and follow.**

_Thoughts are in italics._

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare.**

Alecs P.O.V.

My first two classes were a blur. I just sat in the back not talking to anyone. No one tries to talk to me so it's perfect. I keep picturing that bastard with her. _With My girl. _I see them in each other's arms looking intently at one another. I can't stop seeing it; it feels like I'm torturing myself. It hurts so much.  
(The bell rings)  
I get up and walk out of the classroom and just glare at the floor. As I'm walking down the hall I daydream walking up to her and asking her out. Holding her in my arms and reaching down to cup her head in my hands and gently kiss her. I could never ever have the balls to ask her out in real life so dreaming will just have to do.

(Crash)  
Out of nowhere something crashes into my chest. I snap back into reality and catch whoever or whatever bumped into me. (Gasp) _It's her. Oh dear God she's and angel_. My arms wrap around her and I stop her from hitting the floor. She is so small, yet perfect size for me. Her skin is a gorgeous milky color which makes it look like she glows. When I saw her last night I thought it was the moonlight, but she literally glows like an angel. Her skin contrasts her fiery red hair perfectly. Her eyes are so vibrant, a shade of emerald green that no jewel can ever come close to compare or even compete with. We are face to face a last, too bad words won't come out of my stupid mouth. I just want to press my lips onto hers and hold her forever. _God I don't think I can let go._

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to –." she says before I cut her off.

"Don't apologize, I'm not sorry." (She blushes and looks down.) _That is so cute. I can't believe I'm flirting, and actually doing it right. Wait am I doing it right?_

"Umm, I think I can stand now." She says slightly blushing at the fact she is still in my arms.

"Oh right, yeah sorry." I reluctantly let her go. I can instantly feel the void in my arms. It takes all of my strength and will power to restrain myself from grabbing her by the waist and pressing her against my chest.

"I'm Clary." _Finally I know her name, and its prefect. Ok damn I'm starting to sound like an idiot. Be smooth you idiot, talk like Jace, no wait I'm not a man whore. Damn just play it cool. _

"I'm Alec. Are you sure you're ok? I can walk you to your class just in case." I look at her with a small smile. She laughs a little. _Even her laughter sounds angelic._

"Thanks but my class is right there." She points to the last door in the hall. I can't help but smile when I see the door.

"Chem with Mrs. Jones? I'm going there too." I look at her with a slight grin. She smiles at me, almost looks like she is happy we have the same class. Her gaze is so intoxicating, like nothing else exists but us when she looks at me.

(She giggles)  
"Wow. Well I guess you can walk me to my class after all." We walk in silence to the class. _I wish the class was farther away._ I steal glances of her as we walk. I can't remember why I was intimidated by her boyfriend before. Hess cranny anyways, she deserves better. Now that I know what it feels like to hold her I won't stop until I have her back. I'll fight that little boy if I have to but I won't stop until Clary is my girlfriend. We finally reach the classroom and she goes in and sits next to other girls. There's no space on the table left so I go to the table behind them so I won't seem too eager and so I can see Clary. (Yes a little creepy)  
_ I can't get her out of my mind. What I wouldn't give to hold her again. I can do this. I can ask her out, I will. Damn I can't. Stop being a chicken! You can do this. She is just a girl. A beautiful girl I can't stop thinking of and if I fuck this up I will hate myself for ever. Damn I hate this! Why does it have to be so hard? I'll wait it out a little, ill impress her somehow. I'll try out for a sport or join a club. Yes, I will join something, but what? _When I look up again I see her looking at me and look away. She looked red. _Wait was she blushing? At me? Omg she likes me! (Internally jumping like an idiot) She was blushing at me, or she probably saw me looking at her the whole time and is thinking I'm some sort of creep. Stay positive Alec. She likes you. _I smile wide for the rest of the class. Nothing can take away this mood.  
I need to talk to her again.  
(Bell rings)  
Perfect I can talk to her on our way out. He sees her get up and go out the class, he is right behind her but there are too many people in between. Just as I am about to tap her on the shoulder a girl comes up to Clary and takes her focus. _DAMN. I can't catch a break._ "Maia I missed you a lot this summer so how was. . . ." Maia took her away and I just couldn't help but feel defeated by a girl. Well at least now I have time to come up with a plan and get the courage to talk to her. Maybe I should ask Jace for advice but he will probably be an ass. Hell he will probably won't believe I like a girl. I m screwed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Maia found Clary in the hall after her class and caught up with her quickly talking about what they did this summer. When the girls found out they have class together Clary couldn't be happier at the thought that she would be able to introduce Maia to Izzy sooner than she thought. _I hope they get along, it would be nice to hang out with girls my age for once instead of Jonathan boy crew of testosterone._

"Maia I met this girl in my second class and I think you and her will get along great, she has an awesome style in clothes like you." She looks at Maia for a reaction.

"Really? That would be great, finally another girl in this school who will appreciate the fine art of clothes." She giggles at her response.

"Hey! What is wrong with my style? I know I don't usually wear clothes like this but your more tomboy than fashionista." Clary gives Maia a playful glare.

"I'm just kidding Clary, besides if you like her I know I will too." The girls smile at each other and keep walking and talking about the new girl. Clary and Maia walk into class and in the middle isle towards the back Clary sees Izzy and they walk towards her. Clary is the first to speak.

"Izzy hey did is my friend Maia the girl I told you has awesome taste." Clary says smiling at both girls.

"Hi I'm Izzy. Clary is right I love your top." Izzy looks at the girl in front of her new friend. She is wearing a red cami underneath a black half loose top with some dark blue jeans and red high tops. Her look is athletic but girly too. A nice combo Izzy likes.

"Thanks I love your jacket." Maia says looking at Izzy

"So do I, It just looks like it goes with everything." Clary says smiling at them.  
The girls take a seat next to Izzy and converse among themselves until the teacher walks in and begins the class.  
(Bell rings)

"Finally I'm starving." Clary states to no one n particular.

"Me too." Maia and Izzy answer in unison.  
(They giggle)

the girls make their way to the cafeteria. It's enormous. Finding a table would be easy, finding Simon on the other hand not so much. The girls get their food and make their way to the tables by the far wall. Clary thought it's where Simon will most likely be.

"Simon." Clary called out waving at him. The girls followed her and sat down at the table with her.  
"Simon this is Izzy and you remember Maia." She introduced Izzy and Clary instantly noticed the look that his eyes were desperately trying to hide.

"H-Hi I'm Simon Clarys best friend. Hey Maia haven't seen you in a while." He said with a small stutter in the beginning. Maia just nods back at him with a smile.

"I'm Izzy I just moved here to Alicante with my family. Clary has been really nice to me and she doesn't even know me. You're lucky to have her as your best friend." She says smiling at the nervous guy in front of her.

Clary can tell her best friend likes this new girl so she decides to help. What are best friends for anyways?  
"Thanks Izzy, but I'm the lucky one. Simon has been there for me since third grade. I always thought I was lucky having him as a best friend." Simon blushes at what Clary just said.

"Well when you put it like that Clary I guess you're right." Izzy says smiling at Simon and he just sits there looking like a tomato.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jon is sitting at a lunch table in the relative middle of the cafeteria, of course the varsity soccer team would want to be the "center" of attention. Jon is sitting with Jordan, Magnus and other players from the team. Some have even brought their current girlfriends.

"So Jon, have you heard from Clary?" Magnus asked Jon with a hint of malice in his voice. He just loved to see Jon get mad, he was hot when he was mad. Well to Magnus at least.

"No I haven't. Why are you asking like that? Did something happen to my sister? Answer me Magnus." Jon asked in an irritated voice that was starting to get the attention of the table.

"Well not something more like someone." Jon gave him a look that meant for him to explain soon or he will beat it out of him.  
"Someone told me that they saw some tenth grader, or eleventh grader they couldn't tell, holding your little sister in their arms for quite a while. I just wanted to know the name of the guy who had the balls to hit on YOUR sister." He said looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He was trying to look quizzical but jus ended up looking like a condescending jerk. The entire table was looking at Jon in horror knowing full well his baby sister was off limits. It was more like an unspoken rule, no one can date with another player's family members or girlfriends.

"Who the hell has his arms around Clary!? Tell me who the asshole is Magnus. Now!" Jon looked like he was about to rip the lunch tray in half. No one goes near his sister.

"Calm down Jon. I don't know who the guy is, no one knows him. Maybe he's new and doesn't know that Clary Morgenstern is off limits." Magnus couldn't help but grin having made Jon incredibly angry. Mission accomplished. He cared for his friend but that was too easy.

"What!? You don't know who it is and you still tell me knowing I would want to know who to kill. You know better than that Magnus." Jon glared at Magnus.

"I told you what I heard. I don't know if it's true or not but knowing it was related to Clary I just thought I should still tell you. You're welcome." Magnus looked irritated, clearly this was no longer fun. Jon looked like he was thinking of what he would tell Clary when he saw her. The rest of the team began to murmur amongst themselves. Knowing full well that the next person to annoy Jon will be through the wall. Jon was a very overprotective brother. He loved Clary and it was fine with the guys she was an eighth grader when they first saw her, a plain Jane. Although that is what they thought when they last saw her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alec and Jace Sat alone towards the front end of the cafeteria near the door. Jace thought it would be the best place to get a good look at the new candidates. Jace keep mostly quiet staring at the door looking at girl after girl making a mental note of the ones he thought of as "easy". He has had a lot of practice with girls anyways so it's a gift he harnessed. Alec on the other hand has never really known how to approach someone he liked since he has been confused from puberty. Things were changing for him since he had the courage to talk to Clary. Even more so to be able to flirt with her perfectly. Alec was just looking away not paying attention to Jace or the occasional girl that giggled pass the table as he winked at her. He didn't notice that Jace was now staring at the smile he didn't know he was making.

"Alec. Alec. ALEC!" (Smack) Jace smacked the table getting his brothers attention.

"What. You didn't have to hit the table." Alec looked startled for a second.

"I just want to know why you have that goofy look on your face. You have been acting strange since last night. Did something happen?" Jace looked at his brother quizzically.

"Well, something did happen but I'm not ready to talk about it yet Jace. So let's just go back to me looking goofy and you hitting on everything with a skirt. Ok?" Alec said looking sternly at his brother.

"Okay. I'll let it go, for now. But you will tell me eventually Alec." Jace looked at him with a look saying he wants to know sooner or later. Then he just goes back to eyeing girls as they walk by.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Bell rings)  
The girls and Simon gather their things and walk to P.E. together. They separated and went to the locker room to change into their workout uniform. They were lucky enough to be all in the same class. The class was divided by thirds and they were all grouped together. Clary was happy she has always like P.E. since she was a natural athlete like her brother, although not as fast or strong. Maia was also happy since she was more of the sporty type. Izzy looked like she was going to be asked to track through mud. Simon was never really a fan. He always lacked the desire to run around with other people getting sweaty and wrecking. Everyone sat in the bleachers waiting for the instructor to walk in and get their assignment. Clarys eyes were so wide when she saw the teacher walk in. She remembered that gray patch of hair in between his otherwise black hair. Mr. Garroway was her P.E. teacher. She could already tell the other girls in the class were happy he was the teacher, he was after all exceptionally handsome.

"Hello class, welcome to P.E. I will be your teacher Mr. Garroway." He smiled at everyone. You could just hear all the girls exhaling and all the guys rolling their eyes. The class was routing enough, mostly stretches at first then three laps around the gym. Clary was a great runner, she had the lead the whole time. Mr. Garroway saw that and was impressed.

"Morgenstern come here." He called for her and told the rest of the class to divide into groups and start playing half court.

"Yes Mr. Garroway." Clary had a small smile as she addressed him since she was used to saying Luke.

"I'm surprised to see you here, I didn't know you would be in this school let alone in my class. Either way I'm glad to see you here Clarissa." He said with a smile.

"Just Clary, I'm glad to see you as well Luke. I mean Mr. Garroway." Clary corrected herself and felt slightly embarrassed for calling him by his first name.

"How about you call me coach? You run very fast and I think you will be perfect for track. I am the new coach so I know you will be a great asset. What do you say Clary?" He looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I'll be there. Thanks coach." Clary ran back to her friends and told them what her future coach had said to her. They were excited for her.

"Clary?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Sebastian. How are you?" Clary turned and saw her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't heard from him since they broke up.

"I'm good, I'm glad to see you. You look good, really good." Sebastian told her as he saw her, 3 months made a huge difference and he could see it now.

"Thanks Sebastian, you look good too. These are friends Maia, Izzy and of course you remember Simon." Clary introduced the girls and Simon just glared at Sebastian. He thought he was out of the picture and now he is back and worse in their class.

"Nice to meet you girls and Simon hi again." He gave him a grin knowing Simon never liked him dating his best friend.

"Hi." Was all Simon could say.

"Well I better get back to my friends it was nice meeting you girls and it was nice to see you again Clary." Sebastian looked at Clary one more time and went back to his group of friends.

"I thought we were rid of him." Simon said annoyed

"who was he?' Izzy asked curious about Simon's reaction.

"He was my ex, I dated him for like five months and we broke up after graduation. We didn't want to do the long distance thing." Clary said as a matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, it seems like he isn't just an ex. The way he looked at you seemed like there was more." Izzy said raising her eyebrow and giving Clary a mischievous look.

"He's just an ex and nothing more ok Izzy." Clary said wiping the words away from her thinking space. They all go make to playing basketball and talking about other things. Izzy didn't want to stop talking about Sebastian but she saw how Clary wasn't interested and how Simon got angry at the subject.

"Five minutes until the bell rings, everyone go change." Mr. Garroway yells.

(Five minutes later the bell rings)

Everyone parts to their respective classes and Clary heads off to Spanish class. She decides to sit in the middle row and wait for the class to start. She doesn't know that from moment the moment she walked in someone had their eye on her. In the back of the classroom sat tenth grader Raphael. He is known in the school for being a notorious flirt and womanizer. Yet with his bad reputation girls still think they are the ones who can change him. You can say Jace is his replacement. Girls fall for Raphael because of his Spanish accent and sweet melodious voice. He loves the chase. When a girl isn't interested he chases her and romances her until she inevitably falls for him. Sometimes he literally charms their pants off. When Clary walked in he saw a beautiful girl with light skin that glows even in sunlight and fiery red hair that looks as if it's on fire. She was naturally beautiful. She hardly had any makeup on, it made her more enticing, and Raphael just had to have her. When the teacher did roll call he received the biggest surprise of his life. Clarissa Morgenstern. She was the baby sister of the star soccer player in the school, he was better than the seniors and he knew it. Clary became a trophy conquest he had to have. Raphael will stop at nothing to have her by his side, she would be more than some fling, she would elevate his status and himself more desirable.  
Raphael smiled as he thought of a plan to make this red haired girl his. He spent the rest of the class strategizing and formulating a plan. He would have to be careful and extra good to get her. She would be his ultimate test.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Spanish class was over and Clary is walking to her art class. It was a great way for her to end every day, or so she thought. When she walks in she finds the classroom set up as a sort of circle with an easel in front of every chair. She decides to sit towards the right of the class with the window behind her so the light will hit her easel. When she sat down she noticed that most of the girls were on the other side opposite of her. They all seemed to be huddle by the back wall and surrounding something. Then she noticed what it was that had the girls riled up, a new boy with golden hair and what looked like golden eyes. He was tall and handsome in every way. He didn't even look like he was trying too hard in how he dressed. He could be a nice guy trying to not stand out. Clary felt bad for him getting all of that unwanted attention. That is until she heard him speak.

"Girls, how can I choose who to be with when you are all so beautiful." Jace said giving the girls a slight smile.

"Well then just tell us who you would want to go on a date then." Some girl said.

"Yeah it's not fair, one of us has to show you around since your new and all." Another random girl spoke.

"Well, why don't I just take each and every single one of you out? I mean there's plenty of me to go around and I want to make the right choice of which one of you will be best for me." Jace said giving the girls a 'shy' and 'innocent' smile. He was none of those but he knew how to fake it.

_Really? Really? Come on I cannot be in a class with that many brain dead girls. He is a player in a sweet guy disguise. What the hell, how can they be so stupid. I am avoiding him at all costs. Relax Clary he won't bother you if you completely ignore him. _Clary thought to herself while trying to keep herself busy. She stood next to her easel going through the tools and paints on the table next to it. When she saw the pencils she decided to do a small sketch. Clary began to make a small but intricate tree on a small sheet of notebook paper she clipped to the easel. The tree slowly took form and she felt it was perfect when a beam of sunlight broke through the clouds and hit her easel. She felt the sun giving her a warm embrace and took it as a sign to keep drawing.

Jace was listening to the girls go on and on about his beauty and how he should date one of them. He was growing tired of this pointless conversation since he pretty much had the girls roped in. Then a red flash caught his eye. Across the room from him was a girl with red hair that looked as if it was on fire when the sun hit it. She was busy drawing on her easel never looking at him once, she had a cute smile and a nice figure. When the sun receded behind her it gave her a glowing effect. She looked mesmerizing and he had to have her. The teacher Ms. Morgan came in and class began.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The entire day went by pretty fast for the first day. Clary made her way outside after the bell rang. She found Jon waiting for her and he didn't look happy. When they were in the car driving away he finally voiced his concerns.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Jon asked with anger in his voice.

"Not really, I met a nice girl who is in most of my classes. I saw Simon and Maia and she and I have classes together too. Is everything ok Jon?" Clary asked not knowing where this was going.

"Sure I'm ok. Except for the fact that someone told me they saw you in the arms of some old guy." Jon spat out with venom in his words.

"Who told you?!" Clary raised her voice in anger and betrayal.

"So it is true! Who the hell had his arms around you Clary? Tell me right now so I can kick his ass. No one is allowed to go near you I made sure of that." _Crap. _Jon knew he had said too much.

"What!? Jon what did you do? Spill it!" Clary was now angry and she wouldn't stop until she knew the truth.

"Don't change the subject, who was the guy Clary?" Jon asked trying to get back on track.

"We both answer each other's questions got it." But hers wasn't a question, it was an order and Jon knew it. "Yes a guy had his arms around me but not in a make out kind of way. I wasn't looking where I was walking and crashed into him, he felt like a brick wall. He stopped me from hitting the floor and held me because I was dizzy and couldn't stand. He didn't do anything but ask if I was ok. So now you what the hell did you do." Clary looked at Jon who clearly regretted what he said.

"I'm glad that's all that happened and as for the other thing. Clary you know I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you so I kinda said that anyone who dared try and touch would get their face kicked in by me."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Clary was beyond angry. "How could you do this to me? News flash I have already dated and you are not going to stop me from doing it again." Clary looked like she was ready to kill.

"Sebastian doesn't count he was a boy, now its high school and all I want to do is keep you safe. Clary you are everything to me and if something happens I will hate myself forever. Please understand I did it out of love." Jon pleaded with the angry little red head next to him. The rest of the trip home went in silence. Clary refused to speak to him no matter how hard he tried to talk to her. When they arrived at home she stomped upstairs to her room and stayed in the rest of the day. She made a point o skip dinner just to hurt Jon a little more. He had no right doing what he did. Sometimes he takes his big brother role too far.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alec was sitting in his room in complete darkness so the girl across the window couldn't see him. He thought that if she recognized him from earlier she wouldn't want to talk to him. So he just stood there and watched her draw on the floor of her room. Thank god she had a floor length window or he couldn't have seen her. Butterflies filled his stomach thinking of what had happened earlier between them. Now that he had had a taste of her in his arms he knew he would never want to stop having that feeling again. Her boyfriend be dammed he was going to win her over. Little did he know his brother next door had a similar plan brewing in his mind. An interest both brothers could never share.

Jace wanted Clary as well, she was beautiful and she did something few girls can do, get his full attention. She had to be his. There was no other girl like her in that school. He would make her the most hated girl in the school and he would become the most envied guy. Jace never worries about competition since he has yet to meet someone who can be better than him. Things are beginning to change in the Lightwood home, all because of a little red head.

**Thun thun thun. Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I made it the longest I have ever written for a reason. I want to end the first day of school already and move on. Plus I want to introduce you to most of the characters and their perspective. Hope you all really enjoyed it and let me know in the reviews. I also have to say I am so happy that my story is being viewed across the planet. When I saw I even had fans in the Netherlands I was ecstatic. Thank you all so much for your support. Don't forget to fav, follow review and P.M. me. **


	5. Careful Planing

**I am so glad so many of you have enjoyed my story. I work really hard on each chapter and I try to incorporate as much juicy details as I can. I would like to let you know that I have recently created a poll and it can be found on my profile page. Please vote and let me know where you would like the story to go. I love hearing from you and hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review, fav, follow and P.M. me. FYI, this will just be a short-ish chapter.**

_Thoughts are in italics._

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare.**

The school day goes by uneventful. Clary, Izzy, Maia and Simon kept to themselves. Jon, Jordan and Magnus went to classes and sat together at lunch talking about try outs tomorrow and possibly getting new recruits. Alec and Jace both kept to themselves except when they saw Clary and only focused on her. She of course was oblivious all day. Raphael and Sebastian just watched her from a far as well. Clary was blissfully unaware although it wasn't hr fault. She always felt people staring at her because of her brother and family. They were wealthy and he was incredibly popular. She just ignored the stares and went about her day.  
At the end of the day she went outside and found Jon at his parking spot waiting for her. She was still not happy with him but she wasn't angry anymore. It was Jon after all and no matter how much she hated it she loved him for always wanting to protect her. It was hard to stay mad considering she depended on him for transportation. Her 16 birthday was coming up by the end of the month and she already knew what she wanted, a brand new car so she wouldn't always be so dependent. She could wish all she wanted but she knew it would never happen. Her family could afford it but they couldn't afford Clary getting hurt. They saw her as a porcelain doll that could break from a 4 foot fall. Her dad was worse than Jonathan. She was the image of her mother only smaller. It made him feel more overprotective.

She felt the car slow down and she bolted before Jon could stop her and ran to her room. Before she could lock the door Jon pushed the door open.

"Clary can we please talk. I hate it when you're mad at me. Please talk to me. I'll do anything to get you happy at me again." Jon asked pleading his sister.

"I'm not mad anymore I'm just disappointed. I hate that you don't trust me. You jumped to a conclusion without hearing my side first and then you have been threatening guys behind my back. Do you know what that did to me? I felt ugly for so long thinking no one wanted me." Clary looked at Jon with a hurt expression. It made Jon feel worse and she knew it.

"I'm so sorry Clary but I can't help it the thought of some guy getting near you repulses me to the core. My entire life I have kept you safe and I guess I'm afraid of letting someone near you who can truly hurt you. What if the guy beats you and you're too scared to tell me and I treat him like a brother. I would kill him and hit myself for being blind." Jon said looking hiding his face from her.

"Jon you can't make these scenarios in your head that probably will never happen. Besides I took a self defense course at the Hamptons and that guy is now my P.E. teacher. So I'm good and if I need you I will tell you and dad. Please Jon just be ok with me dating. You can threaten the guy every time you see him if it makes you feel better. "Clary said smiling at her brother.

"Ok, as long as I can do that." Jon held his sister closely. "How is your P.E. teacher your old defense instructor?"

"I guess he just took a summer job and being a teacher and a coach is his full time job. Oh yeah he is also the track coach and I'm trying out this year." Clary said smiling at her brother.

"Really? That's great Clary I know you will do amazing. Since tryouts for soccer are longer you wait for me after at the field." Jon said to his baby sis.

"Ok. I get to watch the new recruits so it's a win win." Clary said smirking at her brother knowing full well that would piss him off.

"Clary don't push it." They both chuckle.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jace P.O.V.

All day seemed like an endless sea of girls all over me today. I made out with three of them but nothing great. They were pretty and inexperienced but overall they helped pass the time. The only one that caught my eye was that red headed girl again. I watched her come into the cafeteria with a hot athletic looking girl but they got lost in the crowd. I saw her again in art, that class is so easy and so are most of the girls. Why the artsy girls are so easy ill never know. But she stood there across from me never looking in my direction drawing some stupid vase the teacher put in the middle and said to draw free form. I don't know what the hell she meant but I just drew the vase. It looked warped but she said it was ok. When the bell rang I tried to catch up to her but a girl from class took my hand and led me to the closet down the hall.

It was a nice surprise, I didn't have to do anything to get her she just took control. She pulled me to her and our bodies pressed against each other. She slid her hands up and down my back slightly scratching at the fabric. I put my hands on her waist and squeezed her lightly. When she moaned I took it as a sign and slid them down to her ass and squeezed her. She groaned in pleasure and she put her arms around my neck and jumped. I squeezed he ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I started to press us closer and started to grind against her. She loved it, our kissing became more passionate and our tongues entwined with one another. I want to take her shirt off when I felt my phone beep. It must be either Izzy or Alec wanting to know where I am. _DAMN, things were just getting good._

"I have to go my siblings are waiting for me. We will finish this later." I kissed her again and walked out without hearing her response. That should ensure me making it clear she is just a distraction. I had a much bigger prize in mind.

The car ride was quiet, Alec was driving and concentrating on the road, Izzy was texting and I was thinking of ways to get that red heads attention. I noticed Alec looked a little mad but that was normal. Alec never smiled or showed much emotion which was fine. I went up to my room thinking of what to do. I finally settled on joining the varsity soccer team. I have seen those guys at lunch and they are smack dab in the middle and they have everyone's attention. Joining the team will make me more desirable and raise my status. She doesn't know what is coming her way.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

Today was an ok day. I was able to see her in class and my shy ass couldn't go up and talk to her. She is just so pretty and popular. Girls and guys are always around her and moving away from them to let them walk. I didn't know that yesterday, she looked so normal, and now I come to find out she is pretty much the IT girl. I heard other guys admiring her but they said that going near her would be impossible because of "him". Apparently her boyfriend is very overprotective. She is always with someone which of course makes it harder for me. If I want to be able and date her I have to be more popular. I could try out for the soccer team since those guys are the most popular in school. I see their leader walking with the team down the hall and all the girls just sigh with desire, the guys' just look at them with jealousy. The only problem is I have no idea how the hell to play. The only thing that I can think of that could be a close second is the track team. When I walked by the trophy case down the main hall I noticed the track team had almost as many trophies as the soccer team. If I'm accepted I can maybe get her attention.

Tomorrow I will try out and actually get on a team, I will change anything just to be near her again. I won't give up my black though, that stays.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to go to my profile page and participate on the poll. It will only take a sec and it's worth it. If you have any questions feel free to P.M. me or review. **


	6. Feelings Known

**Hey guys hope you ready for this chapter. I made it as long as I possibly could because I didn't want you to miss out on any of the juicy dialogue. I was actually stuck on this for a while but I do love how it came out. Don't forget to VOTE on my poll on my profile for Clarys love. As always I love to hear from yall and P.M. me if you want. Review, fav and follow.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Disclaimer: ALL CHAREACTER ARE PROPERTY OF CASSANDRA CLARE.**

Clarys P.O.V.

_Today is the big day._ Tryouts are afterschool_. I hope I don't puke. _I pack an extra bag in my backpack with cute running clothes, mouthwash, towel and extra makeup. Izzy was rubbing off on me after a day. Clary didn't want to be a laughing stock she was Jons little sister and she didn't want to look bad either. Being his baby sister and wealthy made her automatically popular. Also Maia as a friend helped since she was dating Jordan, our star goalie. Izzy was beautiful and she also came from a rich family. Simon was automatically popular for being by side for years and friends with Jonathan. I didn't even notice that when I first walked in people already knew who I was. I guess I need to pay more attention to what is around me.

I never asked to be popular but I guess it's better to have more people looking out for me than just Jon, he needs to relax. During first class Simon get some time for a more delicate conversation. Sadly we can only text since the teacher has hawk eyes.

**Si. Can I ask u something? –C**

**Yeah. –S**

**Do u like Izzy? –C**

**What? –S**

**U know, like like her –C**

**What makes u think so? –S**

**That's a YES! I knew it. Why didn't u just ask her out? –C**

**Fine I do like her damn. I can't have anything to myself. –S**

**Nope. So ask her out. –C**

**R U NUTS! She is way out of my league. Besides I'm not thinking of dating right now. So drop it. –S**

**Fine! U should ask her out though. I would love my two friends dating. -C  
**  
Simon turned and looked at me then rolled his eyes. I could tell he was blushing though. Simon never really talked about any girls he would like to date and now that I know he likes Izzy I will do everything to get them together. My next class is with Izzy and ill find out if she likes him or not. I smile thinking of what I'm about to do.  
(buzz)

**I saw that grin! –S**

**LOL. I have no idea what u r talking about. –C**

**Clary don't u dare do anything stupid. Promise it Clary. –S**

**Ok fine, ur no fun -C**

Simon knows me too well. So he should know that there's no way I would let it go but I'm going to have to fake I am. We spent the rest of the class in silence. When the bell rang he walked to me class which I think is only because he wanted to see Izzy. He is so obvious. We say goodbye and I walk in and sit next to Izzy. We chat for like 2 minutes before the teacher walks in and gives us our assignments. Thirty minutes later she says she will be right back and leaves. That's when we turn to each other, finally a minute to talk.

"Finally I thought she would never leave." Izzy said with an exasperated look on her face.

"I know it would have been torture if we had to wait for the end of class to talk." Clary said looking dramatic.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Izzy asked knowing she wanted to say something to her the moment she walked in the class.

"I was just wondering how you are with everything. Your first week is half done and I'm just curious. Have you met any cute guys I should know about?" Clary asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok now I know you are hiding something." Izzy said looking at Clary trying to figure out what she knew.

"I just want to know if you're interested in someone. That's all." Clary gives Izzy a slight smile.

"Well, I do have someone in mind but I don't think that person is interested in me. So for now if you don't mind I would just like to wait it out to make sure I like him and he likes me." Izzy looked at Clary to make sure she got the message to leave it.

"Ok. I guess I can wait for now but you will tell me who it is." Clary said to Izzy as a matter-of-factly.

Just as I told her this the teacher walked right back in and the girls got back to work. I hoped Izzy meant Simon, they would be perfect together. _Nothing would be better than to see Simon happy with an awesome girl like Izzy._ The last few minutes of class flew by and before I knew it I was walking towards chem. _Damn it why am I so nervous?! Try outs will be fine, I will be ok. No I won't. Shut it Clary you will be fine. _Sometimes my inner voice is such a chicken.

When I walk into Chem. I see all the seats taken in my usual table. Oh well, the table behind it is fairly empty except for one seat next to. . Oh crap! _It's him! Why do I have to sit next to the guy I crashed into? I hope he isn't still mad, last time I looked at him he looked at me funny._ I walk towards the table and when I sit next to him I can feel him tense up. _Crap. _I don't say anything to him, I just take out my sketch pad and draw. For some reason I feel nervous being next to him, he is so cute and the first time we met I crashed into him. He probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Umm. . . Hi." I heard someone speak. I look next to me and it's him.

"Hi." I look at him and wish I hadn't. His eyes are so mesmerizing.

"Are you ok? You look a little nervous." He asks and then breaks eye contact looking at the board.

"What? Oh yeah I've been like that all day." I smile weakly.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Are you ok?" He looks back at me and then at the board again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I can't believe I just said that.

"No problem, we wouldn't want you to crash into someone else because of nerves now would we?" He gives me slight grin, he looks like he wants to laugh. I of course turn red.

"Oh god don't remind me. I'm still sorry I did that to you." I shake my head not looking up at him.

"And I'm still not sorry you did that to me." He says. I look up for a second between my hair and catch him . . . blushing?! _Holy crap is he blushing!_ _He looks so cute, wait does that mean he likes me?_

"Your never gonna let me forget that day are you?" I finally speak. Hopefully I come out being flirty.

"No." We look at each other smiling when the teacher gets our attention back on the board. I have no idea what just happened but my stomach feels funny. For the rest of the class I can't help but think of him, it feels like when I first saw Sebastian. He was always glancing at me and it made my stomach feel like… this. I don't even know this boy but I know I want to. When the bell rings we get up and walk out together. When we part in the hall we don't say a word we just smile goodbye to each other. When I glance back at him our eyes meet for a second. It was the best second of the day.

The rest of the day consisted of Izzy and Maia talking about boys and of me trying to get Izzy to reveal the guy she likes. It was a no go. Then for lunch I watched her sit next to Simon and TRY to talk about comics. I felt so bad for her, she looked lost. He on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out. I can't believe she makes him that nervous. Maia spent this lunch sitting with Jordan at the soccer tables. They looked more interested in eating each other rather than lunch. Eww.

When we went to P.E. the girls and I talked but mostly watched the guys play. I noticed Sebastian looking at me a few times. It was nice seeing him again, he was a great boyfriend. We only broke up because we didn't want to do the long distance thing. I kind of regretted it but it's not like we were in love. Sebastian is very attractive. He is 6 feet tall with onyx hair and just as dark eyes. They contrast his pale skin perfectly. He has high cheek bones that actually make him look menacing but sweet at the same time. When I dated him he was like 6 inches shorter but now he looks better. It's like he grew to his full height in the summer. Not bad for freshman.

My next class was not boring at all but I wish it had been. I don't know what I did to give Raphael the impression that I liked him but apparently he thinks I do. When I walked into class Raphael got up from the back of the class and took the seat next to mine.

"Hola Hermosa." He said a little too close to my ear.

"Umm, what?" I asked him knowing full well 'Hermosa' meant beautiful.

"Gringa." He rolled his eyes thinking I didn't know that meant white girl. "I said hello beautiful. How was your day?" He asked looking towards me.

"My day has been great actually. Why do you ask? I don't even know you." I know he is but he doesn't know that. My brother was sure to tell me to stay away from him.

"My name is Raphael. I'm a tenth grader." "What's your name Hermosa?" He said trying to look seductive. Trying.

"Clary, so Raphael. Why all the sudden interest in talking to me?" I went straight to the point trying to catch him off guard.

"Straight to the point huh? I like it. Well Clary since you asked so nicely. I want to get to know you better and take you out on a date." He looked sincere and so did his smile. Although I do know better since I can feel a girl glaring at us from the left side of the room. He left broken hearts behind.

"Really? But what makes you think I want to get to know you or date you? Or date anyone for that matter?" I asked him trying to piss him off so he can just go away.

"I don't, I just think that from the first moment you walked into class I thought you were cute. The way your red hair wraps around your shoulders and drapes off your back, it almost looks angelic." I know he is next to me but his words seemed to be an inch from my ear. That bastard is good he actually has me feeling butterflies. Bastard.

"Well then how about for now you just admire me from a far because I have no interest in dating. But getting to know you is fine, as classmates." I finally said recovering from his last line. Damn he's smooth. I made sure to emphasize the word 'classmate'.

"Ok." (He chuckles) "I can wait for you to be ready to date. You're worth waiting for." He smiled and walked back to his seat in the back, to watch me no doubt. But still, he is so smooth. He has me blushing and looking like a freaking tomato. I swear if one more guy hits on me I'm going to lose it. What the hell, when did I become so popular. _Maybe I should tell Jon. No! He will go nuts and probably threaten every guy in the school until only Simon speaks to me. _The class ends and I leave relieved that I only have Art left and then try outs. After the events today I could use a run to get all of the thoughts out of my head. I get the hell out of there not wanting Raphael to try to walk me to my next class.

In art I finally feel relaxed until I go to my easel and see the 'man whore' next to it. _Just great, another idiot. _Here I thought I would unwind before try outs and this dude is going to piss me off. _Please don't hit on me. Please don't hit on me. Well, he is hot. NO! He is the 'man whore'. Don't you dare hit on me._

"Hi I'm Jace." He looks at me with those giant golden eyes and I feel like I'm melting.

"Hi I'm Clary. Why are you sitting all the way over here?" I raise one eyebrow. Hopefully he gets the hint.

"I just wanted a change in scenery." He smirks at me trying to be cute.

"Scenery huh? I don't think Ana likes your change." I said looking at him pointing at the girl across from us. Ana didn't look happy that the guy she has been talking to is now on the other side with me. I can't blame her. I want him over there too.

"We were just talking. I don't like it when girls get clingy for no reason." He says while attempting to draw a tree. I think it's a tree.

"Oh, I thought it was because after all that heavy flirting, making out in the art closet and her saying she's your girlfriend you just get up and leave." I told him a little smugly_. Bet he didn't think I knew that._

(Slight gasp) Yes, he didn't see that coming, point Clary.

"What makes you think that was true?" He said trying to recuperate from his little gasp.

"I have never known Ana to lie like that and when I went to get more paint yesterday I heard you two. So do you want to keep denying it or can we have an honest conversation?" I ask this time looking directly into his eyes. He definitely didn't expect this.

"Ok, fine. Yes we made out and no she isn't my girlfriend. I'm guessing she was expecting us to be but no. Happy?" He asked trying to sound like he isn't fazed.

"I don't care what you do Jace. After all its none of my business what you do." I state as a matter-of-factly.

"But what if I do care what you think. What if I want to get to know you?" He asked smiling sweetly.

"Given the fact that only yesterday you were making out with the girl who is giving me the death stare I don't think it would be a good idea. Besides, you're not my type." I know that last sentence was a punch to his ego.

"Why wouldn't I be your type? Oh is it because I can't draw to save my life?" He asked trying to sound cute.

(I giggle) _Damn.  
_"That's one reason. The other is because if you wanted to just make out you should have just say so." I can feel him stiffen when I say that. I just want to know what he says.

"I don't. Well I do but I don't. What I mean is I want to take you out. As in a date." He looks a little flustered.

"I'm ok. Right now I don't want to date. Besides if you knew me better you wouldn't want to either." I was referring to my brother forgetting he's new and probably won't know what I mean. And by the look of his face he doesn't.

"Ok. I can accept that, but it doesn't mean I will give up. I will keep asking every day until you say yes." He grins at what he just told me.

I on the other hand have a horrified look on my face knowing he isn't lying. I'm gonna have to go out with him once just to shut him up eventually.

"You're kidding right? No wait don't answer that. I rather live in denial." I say throwing up my right hand so he doesn't say a word. He just smiles. He has a beautiful smile. _No! Remember he is a whore. You heard him yesterday making out with Ana in the closet. And on Monday you heard him and his ego. _We didn't talk after that. I guess he wanted to give me time to mull things over. He was worse than Raphael. Why are the two biggest flirts in school talking to me I have no clue. I guess the more you ignore them the more they want you. Damn. Im going to need a boyfriend to stop them.

After Art I make my way to the gym and change. I'm so happy I brought my regular workout clothes. I hate the gym uniform it never feels comfortable. I decided to wear my favorite black jogging shorts, the ones that never ride up over my ass. I learned the wrong way that some shorts can show too much. I paired it with an emerald green racer back tank and some black under armor running shoes. I tie my hair up in a ponytail to make sure I can actually see when I run. I make my way outside to the track by the football field. I see coach Garroway with the track team, no doubt watching the try outs and practicing, and some other people dressed in running clothes. I feel a little exposed wearing my tank, I forgot that I would be running and didn't bring a light jacket. The guys will more than likely be watching my boobs bounce up and down. _Ugh, I should have thought this through._

When I get to the track I find a familiar face I wasn't expecting. There in all black was the blue eyed 'wall' himself. He looked so hot in running clothes. I wish he would take off his jacket so I can see if he has any muscles underneath. As my eyes work their way up to his face I notice he has been looking at me. _Crap. He saw me checking him out like a piece of meat. _

"Didn't expect to see you here Clary. I guess I know now why you were nervous earlier." He said looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"You figured out my secret." (I giggle) "But I'm still nervous. You?" I ask trying to relax with a little conversation.

"I'm ok, I like running, but this is the first time I have ever tried out for a team. So why are you nervous?" he asks giving me a smile as he stretches out his arms. And wow does he have big arms.

"I forgot my jacket, I don't like running without one." Hopefully he will be a gentleman and offer me his. I don't want anyone seeing my 'girls' bounce.

"Oh here." (He says as he takes off his jacket revealing his muscles underneath) "Use mine, I just brought in case it was cold."

(I put it on and instantly smell his cologne) He smells so 'relaxing', I don't know how to explain it. A hint of mint with vanilla and teakwood. It's so natural and earthy at the same time. He will have to pry this off of me to get it back. I look at him and he is wearing a sleeveless black shirt. _I was right, its muscle city. _

"Thanks, you're so sweet." I bite my lip trying not to hold in a big smile.

"No problem." He looks at me with a cute grin. I wish I could see him truly smile.

"Ok everyone come over here and lineup. Everyone will run a mile as fast as they can. And the people with the shortest time will be added to the team." Coach Garroway yelled.

We all line up five at a time. Since there's like 23 or so of us we take turns. I watch the first team go, they weren't that fast. Next is the team Alec is in and he is the fastest by far. Beating his time will be nearly impossible. I'm in the last team, when coach blows the whistle I bolt out running as fast as I can. With every movement Alec's jacket wafts his scent up to my nose making me aware of what is at stake. If I'm fast enough I get to be on the same team as him. I will be able to talk to him more and be surrounded by his amazing aroma. When I reach the finish line I'm all alone. I was so sad. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I must have slowed down. Just then I hear people behind me running up to where I am. I turn to look at coach's face. He looked shocked, happy and amazed all at once. So did the others.

"Clary that was a record run. You are just as fast as the fastest guy on my team." Coach finally spoke.

"Are you serious?" I can't believe I beat everyone out.

"Yeah, well we know you're in for sure. The rest of you will know tomorrow when I post the roster on my door. If your name is on the door then practice will begin for you on Monday. Fridays' practice is cancelled but don't forget to keep training from home." Coach walks away to his team and they begin to practice. Some of them are still looking at me smiling.

"Clary that was amazing. I didn't know you could run that fast." Alec came up to me smiling the most beautiful smile. It made his features softer and masculine at the same time. His smile wasn't perfect but it was to me.

"I didn't know either. I know I could run but not like that. Are you sure it wasn't because everyone else on my team was super slow." I ask trying to make sure I actually was as fast as they said.

"Yes you were great. You're definitely on the team. I just hope I am." Alec looked away from me trying to hide something.

"I saw you when you ran, you were the fastest from the other teams. Do you work out a lot because you look like you're in great shape." My face turns red. _I can't believe I just said that._

"Really? I mean do you really think I'm in? Oh and yeah I used to work out in our home gym but since we moved it's all boxed up. So I just run on the treadmill. Oh and thanks for the compliment. For someone with short legs you sure can run." He says shyly, he also looks a little happy.

"Hey, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm useless. I bet my short legs can run just as fast as you." (We both laugh) His laugh is so deep but sweet. I bet I sound like a whiny kid.

"We will see Monday when we start practice. Well if I make it." He says looking around us.

"You will make the team. I saw you run, your fast." I told him looking at the track. I glance at his arm and see the watch.  
"What time is it by the way?"

"Almost six, why?" He asks looking sad.

"Oh crap practice is almost over I have to go to the soccer field and wait for Jon." I try not to look too saddened.

"Oh your boyfriend is on the soccer team?" He asks looking away towards the field with a hurt expression and clenching his fists.

"Gross! No Jon is my brother. And I don't have a boyfriend." _Did I just say that? hmm, maybe he can change that._

"Sorry, I just assumed you had one. But go ahead I'll see you tomorrow at Chem. And we will know if we made the team." We walk together towards the locker rooms and go get out thing. It's too late for me to change plus I don't want to so I just go and get my things from the locker. I fix my makeup and my hair. When I walk back out Alec is gone but I can still smell his scent. _Oh CRAP! I still have his jacket. I have to give it back._ I look everywhere but he is nowhere to be seen, I take off the jacket and stuff it in my backpack so Jon doesn't see it. _I'll just give it back tomorrow. Well, maybe. No I will._

When I get to the soccer field I'm only wearing my running uniform and instantly regret it. I can feel a lot of eyes on me. I just hope Jon doesn't see me. I make my way to the benches by the field and plug my head phones into my phone and start sketching. The only thing that comes to mind is a pair of blue eyes that call to me.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jon was impressed with the skills of the new 'golden boy'. He looked like he had had some experience and it would come in handy. Magnus liked the new guy as well but for a different reason. He didn't like his attitude but his ass was another subject. Jace seemed to be enjoying himself and acting cocky as always. He wanted to belong to a group of guys who were at his hotness level and were popular with the girls as well. Especially with a captain who loved to win like Jon does.

Practice was almost over when Jace noticed some of the guys making faces and biting their lips. When he turned he saw her. Clary was there wearing a sexy workout outfit. He couldn't help but imagine running after her and bending her over the benches trailing kisses from her lips to her navel.

"Please tell me this guy is not looking at Clary like she's something to eat." Jace heard someone say behind him. It was Magnus talking to Jordan. Jordan walked up to him and gave him a stern look.

"Jace, that's Clary aka Jons baby sister. She is off limits by ALL means. Everyone here knows that, she is forbidden. Jon goes mental when it comes to his sister. So if you want to be on this team you have to stay away from her unless you relish the idea of being run over by Jons car." He pats Jace on the back and moves his attention back to try outs.

_Well, now she has to be mine. Forbidden fruit is always sweeter_. Jace would have to keep his actions and thoughts in check around the guys. It was clear that even though they found her attractive none of them would dare go near her. Jon was truly a guy they all feared. But Jace is too cocky for his own good.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After the coach says practice is over and they should all go change Jon spots a flash of red and sees Clary in a VERY revealing outfit. He rushes to her and tells her its time they leave.  
"Aren't you going to change?" She asks him.

"No I just want to go home." Jon says as he hurries her off to the car. Once inside he lets it out. "What the hell are you wearing, now I know why half of them were distracted."

"Jon I was too lazy to change after try outs and you promised to back off." Clary said sternly looking into her brothers eyes.

"You dressed like that for try outs. Clary you . . . Ok fine, I'm sorry. Let's just go home." Jon turns on the car and most of the ride back home was in silence. He asked her about try outs when he finally calmed down and she excitedly told him how the coach was impressed. He said it was in their blood. Their family is always the best. Once they arrived home Clary went straight to her room and took out Alecs jacket. It still smelled like him. Clary put her pillow inside the jacket and held it when she went to sleep. She knew it was creepy but his scent was like a drug. She couldn't get enough. Clary was starting to realize she wouldn't really be able to give him back his jacket. _  
_

**Hint hint, Next chapter will include a date for Clary that will have a surprising outcome.  
Don't forget to VOTE on my poll for Clarys love on my profile. I love to hear from you guys. As always MUAH You guys are the greatest. **


	7. Feelings Explored

**Thanks you all so much. I loved the reviews for the last chapter and the P.M. I received. You guys are amazing. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the chapter and as promised in this one there will be a date with a certain someone. These next three to four chapters will be full of surprises and drama. So don't forget to follow the story. So far in the polls it's neck and neck. Keep voting for your favorite guy.**

_Thoughts are in Italics._

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

****Clary and Simon were in math class together trying very hard not to snore in the middle of the lecture. In an attempt to stop herself from sleeping Clary poked Simon on the side. He jolted upright with a startled look on his face. He glared at here asking for an explanation with his eyes. Clary looked at him with pouty lips and sad eyes. He wanted to laugh but stifled it. She passed him a note.

Please stay awake. U R the only thing stopping me from knocking out. B STRONG. –C

I can't. This is so boring. Let's just talk about something. –S 

I tried out for Track yesterday. It went great. The coach practically said I was in.-C

That's great Clary. I didn't know you wanted to join a sport. Some friend, you used to tell me everything -S

I wasn't sure I was going to do it. And don't start because you won't tell me who the girl you like is. So drop it. –C

Ok. Still love me? –S

Of course -C

They went back to trying to understand what the teacher was talking about.  
(The bell rings)  
Clary and Simon get up and walk out together.

"We will talk later in lunch ok?" Clary asks Simon making sure they are still ok.

"Yup. Like always." Simon says smiling at her. He can never stay mad at her.

Clary right now needed to spend more time with Simon, she felt like they barely spoke and he hasn't been to her house this week. That is very out of the ordinary since when they were little Simon has spent almost half a week every week at her house and her at his. She would have to fix that. Clary thought Sunday would be the best day to get Simon over to her house. For now Clary wanted a girl's opinion about the guys in her life. She would talk to Izzy first and then both Izzy and Maia in fourth period. She has never been so glad to have classes with them.

When Clary walked into English Izzy was already in their regular spot and Clary went next to her and told her she HAD to talk to her. Izzys face beamed with excitement and curiosity. She looked to know what it was about and Clary knew she knew. Izzy just had a 6th sense about this stuff. 

"Ok iz, before you bombard me with questions let me just start. (Izzy nods her head) I think I like a guy (Izzy tries to hide a squeal) and the thing is I don't know if I actually like him or if it's just a feeling you get when someone hits on you. So I'm a little confused. I don't know how to know if it's something or just his lines working." Clary asks and looks at Izzy who is about to burst.

"First of all OMG. Secondly who is the guy I have to know. (Clary nods her head no) Ok ok ok don't tell me. Well that's the thing that since you're not sure all I can say is to know 100% you have to go out on a date with him and see if you like him. (Clary has her eyes wide open looking horrified) On a date you will get a better sense of who the guy is. He may be great and sweet or a total perv who just wants to grab your ass." Izzy tell Clary as if her words were facts.

Clary of course looks stunned and needs a second to recuperate.  
_So I have to go out with them to know how I truly feel. That is just great. Why couldn't I be ignored like all the other freshman girls my age? Well except Izzy she gets too much attention. I can't do this. I can't date them all. They will call me a slut._

"Earth to Clary." Izzy says trying to get Clary out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Iz, I just got overwhelmed. Can we talk about this in Social Studies with Maia so we won't have to go through the entire conversation twice?" Clary asks hoping to buy herself an hour to think to herself.

"Mmm. Ok, but we will grill you Clary." Izzy says and turns to take the notes she missed as the teacher was writing on the board.

Clary spends her hour deep in thought. Trying to figure out exactly what she was going to do. Which of them she would go out with first. Would she even go out with them? Her mind was swimming with questions trying desperately to come to the surface for air. She has only dated once and that was Sebastian. Things between them had been easy. Now she had three guys who are all different and she can't find what to do. Before Clary knew it the bell rang and she would be on route to class with one of them.

"I'll see you soon Clary." Izzy walked off not letting Clary reply. She looked absolutely thrilled with her new found piece of information. 

"Yeah see you . . ." Clary just stood there with her words in her mouth.

Clary walked off to 3rd period feeling a knot in her stomach and fuzziness throughout her body. She just told herself she can do this. She took three deep breaths and walked into chem.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V. 

_She will be here any minute. I hope she doesn't bring my jacket with her. I want her to keep it. _Sitting in my usual table hope Clary was thinking about me last night. I was already in the locker-room when I noticed she had my jacket. When I went back out she was gone. I was so happy to know she had it. She had a part of me. Well not a part but still. I dreamt that she slept with it to thinking of me. When I looked at her window I found her curtains and couldn't see in. I felt like a creeper but seeing her at try outs and actually having a conversation with her made me want to see her more.

When Clary finally walked into the class an overwhelming sense of relief, panic, nausea and happiness ran through me. I hoped she would sit in front of me in her regular table. There is no way I can talk to her right now. She took the seat next to the girls and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Then she took out her things and something else and walked towards me. 

"Hi Alec. Here (she hands me my jacket) I forgot I was still wearing it yesterday. I tried to give it back but I had to go see my brother." She gives me a smile as I take the jacket. 

"It's ok, I figured you would give it back eventually. Glad it was of some help." _I wish it would have been me wrapped around you. _With that thought I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yeah, thanks again." A small hint of pink covers her cheeks as she turns away. 

"Anytime Clary." _I made her blush. Yes, I hope that's a good thing.  
_  
I took the jacket in my hands and was about to put it in my back pack when something caught my attention. The jacket smelled different. I placed it closer to my nose and inhaled, it was intoxicating. She smelled like flowers. Jasmine, plumeria and a hint of lavender. It's hard to describe how it's possible but she does. I love the smell of jasmine now. _I am never washing this again.  
_  
There's something different about this girl. She makes me feel things I have only felt for well guys. I don't know what I am exactly but I know that for sure I want her in my life forever.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary leaves Chem. in a bit of a daze. She doesn't turn to look at Alec again for fear of blushing again. She knows full well the effect he has on her. She just doesn't know what it means exactly.

When Clary walks in Izzy and Maia are in their usual stop with anticipation in their eyes. Izzy spilled her guts already.

"Ok, Izzy caught me up Clary just let us know the rest." Maia said in a hurry. (More than likely because class was about to start.)

"Well, I'm confused and I don't know if he actually likes me for me or if I even like him. I may just feel happy because a guy is actually hitting on me. That never happens." Clary says as the girls are bursting at every detail.

"Clary I told you, go on a date with the guy. You have o get to know him before anything else. Just make sure you are clear that it's just a date. That you two are not dating. Big difference." Izzy states.

"Exactly. So are we ever going to find out who the lucky guy is? Come on Clare you can't keep us in the dark. " Maia smiles at Izzys wisdom.

"I will tell you guys soon right now I'm just trying to keep it to myself. Ok?" Clary asks hoping her friends will understand. "Oh and one more thing, absolutely no one else knows got it? No even Simon."

"What why not Simon?" Izzy asks Clary with an undertone she can't figure out.

"I love Simon but I know him. Simon will eventually tell Jon and I don't want him or his soccer friends keeping an eye on me." Clary says with a look of fear.

"Ohhhh. We got you." Maia says to her reassuringly. Izzy nods in agreement.  
The girls smile at each other and the class begins.

(The bell rings for lunch)

They get up and walk to the cafeteria together. When they get their food they sit at their usual spot with Simon. Lunch is actually enjoyable for Clary. She is with her friends laughing and talking about their day. She never saw any of the guys at all. She was thanking the angels for coming to a huge school. Sadly she still had two more guys and two more classes with them. She wasn't that fortunate but at least she only saw each guy once.

(The bell rings for 5th period)

The four of them get up and head to the gym. They start joking with Simon about his athletic skills. (Almost none) Simon just plays along saying maybe one of them should teach him. Izzy has a look of mischief but it quickly fades. They head to the locker rooms and change.

When Clary is finished she decides to quickly go to Mr. Garroway office and look at the track team roster on his door. _YES! Alec and I are on the team. Wow I can't believe I just got excited over that._ Soon enough Mr. Garroway says they will separate into basketball teams. Maia and Izzy are the only ones to get excited. Clary and Simon on the other hand are glad MR. Garroway allows everyone else to just walk around the court.

"Come on guys just try playing a little. Simon you were just saying you needed the practice." Maia says trying to lure Clary and Simon out of their comfort zones.

"I was kidding. Besides I rather watch your mad skills from here Roberts. That is if you have any." Simon said sarcastically to Maia but that was enough for her to be offended and show him up.

"You'll be sorry Lewis. If a stray ball hits you don't bother asking where it came from. You will know." Maia said with an evil look in her eye. She was playing but that didn't stop her from being scary.

"I was kidding. Take a joke Maia." Simon said a little scared.

"Don't worry she won't hit you. I hope." Clary said as Simon kept his eyes on her.

The teams played against each other and Maia and Izzys team dominated. With two aggressive girls like them on their team it was no surprise. Next team up was Sebastian's. He seemed distracted the entire game. So it was no surprise when he was knocked down and hurt his ankle. Everyone flocked around him trying to make sure he was ok. Clary and Simon ran over to check on him. Just as they were approaching Mr. Garroway said he was ok just needed to walk it off. Sebastian limped his way over to the outside of the court and started to walk slowly. Clary and Simon caught up to him.

"Are you sure you're ok Sebastian?" Clary asked concerned for him.

"Yeah I just should have had my head in the game. It was embarrassing having everyone staring at me." Sebastian said looking embarrassed and pained.

"Its ok it's only almost our entire grade that saw you fall." Simon said sarcastically. He never really liked Sebastian, he always thought Clary could have done better.

"Simon!" Clary raised her voice glaring at him.

"Sorry. I was kidding calm down." Simon tried to give her a sad pouty face. She wouldn't accept it.

"Sure Lewis. So aside from my attention grabbing moment what were you two talking about?" Sebastian asked both of them but only looking at Clary.

"Nothing much, just laughing at the fact that we are both basketball impaired." Clary said with a low chuckle.

"I agree you both aren't very well coordinated." Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Hey watch it. We do alright. Right Simon?" Clary asks Simon turning to look at him. 

"Right." Simon says looking back.

"Ok my bad. Well my ankle feels better. I'll get back in the game. Don't worry ill play on your behave Clary. Think of it as you finally being able to play basketball right." Sebastian says smiling at Clary while walking away.

"Very funny Verlac." Simon says to Sebastian as he walks away from him and Clary. "Why did you ever date that guy?" he asks looking at her.

"Because he is a nice sweet guy who never mistreated me and was a perfect gentleman to me. Ok?" Clary says to Simon pulling him along the track to catch up with her.

"I guess." Simon said in a whiny voice.

They walk together to the bleachers and wait out the class while watching Izzy and Maia kick ass. Clary was happy having some alone time with Simon. There's no better friend than him. As she was having wonderful thoughts and flashbacks of them Izzy and Maia came to the bleachers done with their game.

"Hey guys, so why was cute Sebastian talking to Clary?" Izzy asked in a girly voice. Simon looked irritated.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." With that Simon got up and walked away from them.

"Don't mind him he just never really liked Sebastian. Not even when we dated." Clary said sighing.

"What? Why does he not like him? He's hot, tall, athletic and has an ass I just want to smack every time I see it." Izzy said as she was eyeing Sebastian.

"IZZY!" Clary looked at her friend wide eyed.

"Why do you care Clary? It's not like he's the guy you like right?" Izzy asked with a hidden agenda in her tone.

"Oh now I see what you are doing. For the last time I am not going to tell you two who it is. Not until I am sure of what it is that is going on. And for your information Izzy Sebastian is not the guy I am talking about." Clary said looking at her with a mean face. (Well Clary thinks she looks mean)

"Why not? He obviously still has feelings for you. Really Clary how clueless can you be." Maia said finally outing her two cents in.

"He and I broke up over the summer and we both moved on. He doesn't like me anymore ok guys. Clary looked at her friends who were looking at each other and then away. "What? What aren't you two telling me?" Clary asked getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Well Clary. We noticed that Sebastian always has his eyes on you during class. He seems to have been bitten by the love bug." Maia smiled at her friend who seemed to go catatonic.

_NO! Not another one. What the fuck is going on with the guys in this stupid school. Why the hell do they all like me now? I look the fucking same. Maybe my boobs got slightly bigger but I'm still an A cup. What the hell. Oh god no more. Four is bad enough. They can't know, no one can know._ (Clary though)

"Hey earth to Clary .what's wrong with you. Is what we think such a shock?" Izzy asked with a funny look on her face. Clary dozed off again.

"Yes. You're both wrong. He doesn't feel like that. Ok" Clary sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than them.

"Ok we get it." Izzy and Maia looked at each other and rolled their eyes, away from Clarys gaze. Simon came back and the four of them enjoyed the game.

(The bell rings for 6th period) 

Clary makes her way to Spanish class with Raphael. She doesn't seem at all happy but he is more tolerable than Jace. He is relentless. Thinking of going out with all four guys was making her nervous. She has never thought of herself as desirable. But she wanted o make sense of what exactly she felt for them so maybe Izzy wasn't wrong. It's just a matter of who to go out with first. Maybe she would just give up on the idea.

When Clary walked into Spanish class she half suspected to see Raphael sprawled out next to her chair in a tuxedo with roses and a romantic song playing on his phone. (Yes she was exaggerating) Raphael made it clear he wasn't going to stop but she was happy when he was in his regular chair flipping through his binder.

As class begins Clary relaxes and lets her mind drift off. A tap on her shoulder makes her jolt up. When she turns there's a girl handing her a small envelope. It smelled like roses. Inside there was a pressed flower and a handwritten note.

Hola Hermosa,  
I know I said I would wait for you and I am. I just couldn't help but think of you when I saw this rose. So I pressed it between my books to preserve it. I hope you love it Hermosa.  
Con Amor Raphael

Clary stared at the items in her hands and blushed a bright crimson red. It was the sweetest most romantic act she had ever received. If all he wanted from her was sex then he is putting in a big effort.

_OMG. Not even Sebastian did something like this for me. I mean sure he gave me roses but nothing as personal as this. I hope he isn't just trying to use me for sex. I think I can fall for him. DAMN IT! This isn't getting easy._

When she finally composed herself and felt the blood leave her cheeks she turned to look at Raphael who was just looking at her smiling. No winking, no pouty face, no air kisses just a sincere smile on his face. She mouthed the words 'Thank You' to him and he replied with 'Your Welcome'. The rest of the class was spent daydreaming and sketching. Clary paid absolutely no attention to the teacher. She traced thin and thick lines throughout her sketchbook and when she was finally done she had drawn a profile of Raphael, a rose, a letter, a key and a locket heart. She let everything she was feeling out onto her sketchbook. Realizing what she had drawn she quickly turned to a new page and began to draw a landscape.

Clary didn't want anyone to see her drawing but she wouldn't be able to destroy it either. This is the first time since Sebastian that she has drawn someone she is attracted to.

(The bell rings)

The class flew by for Clary. As she was getting her things together she felt someone beside her. Raphael was standing there looking a little flustered. Clary thought it was cute.

"I hoped you liked it." Raphael looked at her with a cute smile.

"I do. It was very sweet of you." Clary tried her hardest but it was no use. 

"Good. I'll be waiting." Raphael walked away with a blissful look on his face.

Clary just stood there frozen for a second until she realized she would be late if she didn't hurry. Hopefully nothing will happen during art.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jaces P.O.V.

_Red is going to be here any moment._ Jace looks at his reflection in the window and makes sure he is perfect. He wouldn't want to disappoint his future conquest. After-all the girls of Idris high deserve the best the school has to offer. Jace takes a seat next to Clarys easel, much to the annoyance of Ana who already hates Clary, and waits patiently for his girl to arrive. When Clary walks in he sees what looks to be disgust and impatience flash in her eyes. That can't be though Jace is the total package.

When Clary sat next to me I felt instantly happy to be near her. She is so lucky to have a guy like me next to her. All the other girls are so jealous this will make her more popular. Wait no her brother might find out. Now that I'm on the team I need him to be on my side. Dating his little sister will be a bonus. _Hopefully she's ok with an open relationship._

"How's the day been going Clary?" I asked longing to hear her voice.

"It's been great actually. Better than expected." She says it like she is thinking of someone else. Impossible I'm right here.

"So have you given much thought on what I said to you before? Or are you ready to go out on a date with me? If not it's ok ill just ask again tomorrow and the week after that and the week after that . . ." I was about to keep going until she cut me off.

"Ok, we'll go out after this class." She stunned me. Her face was calm and had no hint of sarcasm. 

"W-What?" I stuttered. Jace Lightwood doesn't stutter.

"Well, if now you're not up for it then it's ok." She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Like she knows she caught me off guard. _What the hell I never expected this from her. She seems so shy._

"No I am. I just didn't expect my charm to work so fast." I compose myself and give her my signature smirk. It doesn't work, again.

"Ok but it's not going to be any long ate it's just going to be us at Java Jones for coffee. That's it. Oh and I'm driving." There was authority in her voice. I like it. This little red head was feisty and those were the best kind of girls in bed.

"I like it when a girl takes charge." I can't help but get a little turned on by this new side of her. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, it's just coffee Jace." She talks a big game for a short person. 

"Ok. So you have a car Clary?" I ask a little intrigued on the fact that she is driving.

"No but I'm going to borrow one right now." She pulls out her phone and begins texting behind the easel so the teacher can't see. After a few vigorous texts back and forth she finally smiles and says she has a car. I'm impressed this girl can get a car under four minutes. She must be something else. I know she said it would just be coffee but I hope it turns into much more.

"Ok ill pick you up in the front of the school. I just have to pick up the keys first." Clary looks like she's hiding something but I won't pry. I need her to like me. That won't be hard to accomplish once she tastes my lips.

We sit in our chairs for the rest of the class and listen to our teacher show us the difference in shading with different tools other than pencils and charcoals. In the mean time I text Alec that I won't need a ride home. When the bell finally rings for school to be over I stand next to Clary and tell her ill be waiting for her in front and walk away letting her get a good view of my ass.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary is rushing to the gym where on said he would be waiting for her. He is standing next to Jordan by the entrance of the locker rooms.

"Clary I hope you understand that I am entrusting you with my baby ok. Do not hurt my baby." Jon says sternly at his baby sister. The only reason he is letting her borrow the car is because she said she would forgive him for the whole threatening every boy who looks at her thing.

"I know I know Jon. I will take care of the care I only need it for 2 hours max. Besides it's nice to see how much you love me. You have insurance right?" She asks cocking her head to the side lacing her finger to her chin. 

"CLARY! Don't make me regret this." Jon doesn't like her little joke. He loves his car.

"I'm kidding. MUAH. Love you thank you so much. Bye." With that Clary is off to the parking lot to get the rover. It took her two tries to get the right car. Sadly her brothers range rover is very popular among the guys and there's a couple just like it. When she finally finds the right car she hurries to go and pick up Jace from the front of the school. By the time she gets there most of the students are gone since everyone bolts when school is over.

Jace is standing there with a smile on his face and a look of satisfaction as he sees the car.

"Wow Clary you must have some connections if you can just borrow a car like this in a matter of minutes." Jace says proudly.

"Not really just have good friends." Clary smirks and they drive off. Jace doesn't like it when she smirks tough. Her lips call to him when she does that.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Clarys P.O.V.

So far I have done a great job of hiding my nerves from Jace. Well I think I have. Jace and I just listened to the radio while we drove. Thank God for that. Keeping a calm face and not blushing has been the hardest thing I have ever had to do. What was even more surprising was how easy I was to get Jon to give up the car. I guess he really wants me to be happy with him again. It's working.

When we pull up to Java Jones everything is normal. It's when we get inside that all hell breaks loose. There behind the register is Kaelie. Apparently she is Jaces official un-official girlfriend. I thought Ana had the luck of that title. The moment she saw Jace and I together she glared at me with so much hatred that I didn't think a single person could have.

"Who is she Jace?" Kaelie spat out the word HER with as much venom as possible.

"This is Clary we are here on a date Kaelie." Jace said calmly although the look he was giving her was telling her to shut up.

"Ok fine. What do you want?" She said with venom in her words.

"I'll have a fat free vanilla latte." I may have said it a little smugly but she deserved it for the way she was talking to me. Thank god I can see her making it. No doubt she would spit in it if there was a wall.

"And I'll have an iced coffee no sugar." Jace looked at me when he spoke. I guess trying to hurt her by showing her how little she matters. Kinda douchy but she was being a bitch.  
When she gave us our drinks we went to sit on the tables outside so we wouldn't be so close to Kaelies death glare. It was kind of nice at first but then Jace starting acting like a douche again. He seemed to enjoy hurting Kaelie. When she began to clean the tables by the window he purposely moved his chair closer to me. When she went to clean the windows the bastard tried to kiss me. WHILE LOOKING AT HER. _What the hell asshole! _I knew this bastard was just using me. Here I thought he might be a sweet guy masking himself as a macho jerk like Raphael but no he just has a shallow shell on the inside. They are nothing alike. Jace was trying to hurt Kaelie with me. Even though she acted like a bitch she doesn't deserve this.

"Jace what the hell are you doing? Are you seriously trying to hurt Kaelie by kissing me? What is wrong with you? It's obvious she likes you and you just want to hurt her." I can't help but look disgusted.

"Clary she was being rude and disrespectful to you. I had to put her in her place." His words sounded sincere. He actually thought he was doing the right thing. 

"Well you aren't. If this is how you solve problems then I don't want to date you at all. Good bye." I grab my wallet and keys and head for the car. I don't want to be in his company another minute. _Great idea Izzy, date them she said. You'll know how you feel for sure she said. Yeah well now I know he's a douche._

"Clary wait I'm sorry. I didn't know that was such a bad thing. Please let's just talk about this." He's pleading with me through the car window but I ignore him. I back out of the parking space and leave him there. He deserves to be stood up. _What was I thinking? Guys like Jace don't change. Why did I go out with him first? A few days ago he was making out with Ana and Kaelie at the same time. He's just another liar and cheater._

I can feel my eyes tearing up. I shouldn't cry over an asshole like him. But I can't help it. _Why did he choose to ask me out? Did he honestly think I would be like those girls? Is that the kind of vibe I'm putting out? _God I hate him so much.

I should feel bad about just leaving him there but I don't. I'm sure someone will pick him up. Or maybe Kaelie will offer to drive him home herself. When I near the driveway I push the button for the garage and park the rover inside and close the garage door. I stay in there for a moment. I just went on the fastest and worst date of my life. I thought I should give Jace a chance but I was wrong. He was so wrong for me. I can see that now. _Crap! I still have class with him tomorrow. No no no. He is gonna wanna talk to me._

I can't catch a break. I take a few minutes to fix myself in the mirror so Jon won't be able to notice I've been crying. If he so much as thinks something happened he will kill Jace. I walk into the house and head upstairs avoiding Jon in the living room I just know he is gonna notice I'm home way too early.  
Please don't see me  
Please don't see me

"Clary?" CRAP.

**Yes that's where the story ends for now. Let me know what you guys thought of this episode. Next chapter is the aftermath of the "date" with Jace and the conversation between Jon and Clary. Don't forget to vote on my poll in my profile for who should Clary end up with.**

Let me know what you thought in the reviews or P.M. me.  



	8. Second Chance?

**Thanks to all of you who P.M. me and reviewed my last chapter. As my followers have noticed I am updating between 2-4 days. It's hard to only be able to work on them for a few days. I work all day and sometimes nights to work out the timeline of the story, the points of view, dialogue and imagery. With that being said I can't update sooner than that so to the person who is messaging me nonstop to update please be patient. I take a few days so I can publish a great chapter I can be proud of.**

I would also like to say thanks to all the people who vote on my poll (on my profile) your votes were actually surprising. Oh and YES there's about to be more drama.

_Thoughts are in Italics._****

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare

No one's P.O.V. 

Jace stands in the parking lot watching Clary drive off. He can't believe how bad things got in minutes. Jace was still analyzing the events that happened in school. How the seemingly shy girl all of a sudden became confident and took charge of everything. He was trying to impress her but she impressed him. When they finally got to Java Jones and saw Kaelie Jace realized it was his turn to impress her. He thought that if he put Kaelie down and showed Clary she was more important than other girls she would take it as a compliment.

However that wasn't the case. Clary was offended of the way he treated Kaelie, in hindsight Jace should have thought before acting like a douche to another girl in front of someone who is actually sweet and caring. Jace pulled out his phone and called Alec to pick him up. He was annoyed to make the trip back but oh well, there was no way Jace was going to call his parents, besides getting a ride from Kaelie would be hell. He stayed outside waiting for Alec to arrive. 

Kaelie was in the back trying to calm down. When she saw Jace about to kiss Clary she bolted. Kaelie didn't want to see that. She thought Jace cared about her. But he had never gone out with her. They always made out in the shadows or the closets. She was happy Jace was her secret but when she saw them together her heart broke. She fell for him after the first kiss. Clary is going to pay for taking away her guy. Kaelie went back out to the front and saw Jace getting in a car with some guy and she felt a little better. _At least he isn't going home with that little slut._

Jace and Alec drove in silence. After Alecs initial attempt to find out why the hell he had to go get him so soon he gave up. Jace was thinking of how the hell he was going to fix this. Any other girl and he would have just not cared. Clary wasn't the same as them, he wanted her, and Clary was special. She made him FEEL for the first time. He didn't know how to handle that and ended up fucking things up. He is going to have to think of what to tell her tomorrow. That's if she is willing to listen. _I really fucked up. Why do I even care though? Clary is just another girl. They come to me not the other way around._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clarys P.O.V.

"Clary?" Jon asked.

_CRAP. What do I do? What do I do? _I walk back downstairs and find Jon looking at me quizzically.

"I thought you needed the car for 2 hours. Did something happen? Is my car ok?" Jon looked annoyed and curious as hell.

"It turns out I didn't need it for that long after all. No nothing happened to me or your precious car. Here (I toss him the keys) it's in the garage if you want to go inspect it." I turn to walk back up stairs.

"Clary are you sure nothing is wrong? We can talk if you -"I cut him off.

"No. I just want to go to my room ok. I'll see you later." I hate the look on his face. I feel like such a bad sister. He is such a great brother but there are some things he can't handle. Jon barely handled when I dated Sebastian. He was a perfect gentleman and Jon still didn't trust him. I don't even want to think of what he would do to Jace if he found out. (I smile at my thought) He might even get the soccer team to tie him to the goal post and do practice shots. 

(The next day)

_I never thought the day would come when I didn't want to go to Art class. Ugh, Jace is ruining my day before it begins._  
Jon and I get in his car and we head out to school. _I hope nothing happens today. I need a break_.

We get to school and I hug Jon good bye. When I get inside I immediately find Simon by his locker and I run to him.

"Hey Si, what's up?" I hug him and we walk towards class.

"Nothing much just happy it's finally Friday, can't wait to sleep the whole weekend." He pretends to be soo tired.

"Sleep! Simon I want to see you at least one day. How about you come over on Sunday? You can spend the night and we can go to school in the morning." I'm hoping he says yes. Simon and I haven't spent a lot of time together.

"Really? Ok I'll be there." Simon actually looked surprised I asked. I guess he thinks since I have been spending time with the girls more I wouldn't want to spend it with him. 

"Yes Si we haven't spent a lot of time together. So this Sunday we will just stay in my room watching TV and eating junk food until we puke." He smiled at me and I knew he liked my plans.

"That sounds perfect Clare." Simon puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk into class together. Math goes by as usual. This time though I actually pay attention trying to distract myself from yesterday. I know if I tell Simon he will get upset about Jace. It's best not to rock the boat. Thankfully now I have the girls to help with that area of my life.

(The bell rings and Simon and I part)

Izzy is waiting for me at English. I recognize that face now. _I bet she wants to know what I decided, maybe she already knows I went on a date. Nah she isn't psychic or anything. I hope.  
_  
"How was your date Clary?" She asks with all smugness she can put in that question. _Of course she knows._

"How did you- never mind. I'm just going to pretend you read my mind. (She smiles) Well, yesterday I agreed to go out with him. I kinda took him by surprise. We went out for coffee, nothing big, and the entire time he was an ass. It turns out his "girlfriend" worked there and he used me to make her jealous." I said angry as I remembered the events.

"That bastard! How could he do that to you? Tell me who he is and I will kick him in the balls." Izzy looked pissed. I couldn't help but be happy. In a week she and I have become very close. She is a great friend.

"No need Iz, he isn't worth hurting your shoes, ok?" I feign concern for her shoes.

"You're right they are too valuable." She says looking down. We both laugh until the teacher gets our attention.

Izzy is so sweet but I already pretty much have an army to defend me. Jon alone intimidates the whole school and his friends always have his back. They cling to his every word, a perk of being super mega popular. Simon may not be the strongest but he will put up a fight. Izzy and Maia scare me, they are strong girls who no one would be dumb enough to mess with, well maybe Jordan but only because he loves Maia. I am so blessed.

(The bell rings)

Izzy and I part and I head to class with Alec. I kinda regretted giving him back his jacket. His cologne was so intoxicating I slept like a baby. But if I had kept it Jon would have eventually found it and thrown a fit. He still thinks I'm 10 yrs old. Oh well what's done is done.

I walk in and even though my table has space I go and sit in the table behind it with Alec. He is the next candidate after all. Alec widens his eyes for a second as he realizes I'm going to sit next to him. He looks so cute. Hopefully he isn't an ass like Jace. Alec is hot too but he doesn't act like he is aware of it. Even in dark colors he stands out. It's like he effortlessly hot.

"Why are you so surprised?" Alec tenses up for a second as he realizes I'm talking to him.

"I'm not surprised. Just happy." Alec has a flash of red in his cheeks. _Awwe._

"Why so happy then? If I may know." Let's see if I can make him look like a tomato.

"Just having a great day. It also helps that you decided to sit by me." Alec starts to blush more intensely. Even blushing he is irresistible. But I can do better. 

"So if I sat closer would you be happier? (I turn and look directly in his eyes. He turns fire truck red.) Finally he blushes." (I giggle) 

"So not fair Clary. Just because you're always blushing doesn't mean you can drag me with you." He says looking at the wall trying to hide his face. It's not working. _I can't believe I'm flirting again. I really need to control this side of me._

"Ok sorry. If you want ill move back to my desk if-"

"No. It's ok, I actually wanted to talk to you." Alec turns to look at me. I guess he doesn't want me to leave.

"About what?" He peaked my curiosity.

"Well, since you told me at try outs that you don't have a boyfriend I thought that maybe we could go on a date. If you want." He said looking at me with a hint of fear in his eyes. I smile wide and blush. That caught me off guard.

"Really?" Was all I could come up with. Then the look on his face made me regret answering with a question. He looks hurt. _CRAP.  
_"I was going to ask you on a date. That's why I sat next to you." I quickly added and his face lit up.

"Are you serious? You're not playing with me?" His eyes betraying happiness and excitement.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" I smirk as he smiles. Finally.

"Actually yes. I never thought you would say yes when I asked let alone say you were going to ask me." His blue eyes danced with joy.

"Well I did. So when would you like to go out? We don't have practice today." I ask.

"Well then how about after school. We can go to the movies. How does that sound?" Alec looks at me waiting for my response.

"Perfect actually." I smile. The look on his face is priceless.

"Ok ill take you in my car. I'll pick you up in the front of the school. Ok?" Alec looks like he still can't believe this is happening.

"Ok." With that we turned our attention to the teacher. I quickly texted Jon and told him I would be back after his practice ended. He of course bombarded me with questions but I told him I was just going to eat since I didn't want to be around all those guys. He realized that would be better and said to be back in two hours. That would barely be time to watch a movie but I don't want to spend a lot of alone time with Alec. Baby steps are best.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Alec texting Izzy)

**Iz I need to do something after school. Can you please stay after school with Jace. Ask mom to pick you guys up after his practice ends. –A**

WHAT!? R U serious. What is soooooo important? –I****

That's my business. Please Izzy. –A

Fine. But u owe me. ;-) -I

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(4th period goes by)  
(lunch goes by)  
(bell rings, time for P.E.)  
(P.E. is almost over when. . .)

Clary, Izzy and Maia are all sitting in the bleachers watching everyone else play. Simon left to the nurse after someone spiked a volleyball onto his nose. Clary just told them she has another date afterschool and they are going nuts. Izzy insists on doing her makeup or something but Clary won't budge. The entire idea of looking like a painted clown scares her.

Izzy and Maia hassle her for information on who the new guy is but they get nothing. Apparently having two guys like you is a big deal. If they only knew it was four. Maia would scream and want names. Izzy would squeal and cause a scene until she knew. Both girls scared Clary a little.

Clary finally decided to do something so they wouldn't text or call later on trying to know how it's going.

"How about instead of talking on the phone after the date you two just come to my house tomorrow." Clary is met just happy nods from both girls.

"Great idea Clary, that way we are sure to get answers from you." Izzy beams at Clarys oversight.

"Crap. Fine ill text you the address tomorrow Iz. Let's meet at noon at my place." Clary says realizing she just put herself in the corner.

"Awesome, girls' day tomorrow. We can watch all of twilight." Maia says with a dreamy look in her eyes. (She's thinking of Jacob the werewolf)

"YES. I love Edward. He can suck my neck any day." Izzy practically purrs his name.

"You two are impossible." Clary says burying her face in her hands.

"Ja ja ja Clary. Anyways, back to the issue at hand. During your date be careful. Have your phone handy in case you need someone to pick you up. Let's hope this one isn't an asshole too." Izzy says looking at Clary with a serious expression.

"I will have my phone at hand. I promise." Clary looks at her friends and smiles.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(6th period goes by uneventful)

(7th period art)

Jaces P.O.V.

I walk into class and see that Clary is already here and the seats next to her are already filled.  
_Shit, I should have come straight here. This girl is impossible._

I reluctantly sit next to some dude. The entire time I keep glancing at Clary hoping she looks up. I have to get another chance with her. She is so real, unlike any other girl. She doesn't care about what anyone else thinks. She isn't stuck up, snobby, narcissistic, dishonest, dumb, slutty, untalented, materialistic, rude, gossipy, high maintenance, shallow, moody and arrogant. Damn I have "dated" some horrible girls.

This time when I look up our eyes meet. I get excited inside but it stops when she starts to glare at me with hatred_. Fuck, I really screwed up. _There's no way my usual way of handling things will work. With her my instincts are wrong. I mouth the words "I'm sorry" to her. She replies "I don't care."

When the class is finally over I walk over to her without my stuff so she doesn't have time to bolt out. I stand behind her so she can't get around me. 

"Clary please talk to me. I'm sorry the way I acted on our date yesterday." I cannot believe I am begging this girl. This is insane. What is it about her? 

"No, you acted like an immature jackass and I don't want anything to do with you." Clary practically spat the words at me. Ana overheard her and smiled. Of course she would stay behind to hear some of the conversation.

"I just honestly thought that's how girls wanted their guys to treat a girl who was trying to take her guy." I said trying to convince her.

"One, I am not your girl. Two, I don't ever want to be with someone who uses me to hurt another girl. It's wrong and cruel. Kaelie looked so hurt and she hates me now. She kept glaring at me during class. Thanks for that." Clary said trying to get around me.

"I won't do it again. Just give me another chance. I don't really know how to date someone who is genuinely nice." When the words leave my mouth I realize what I said.

"What does that say about you? What you're tired of fucking around with sluts so you think why not hook up with the quiet chick. Honestly Jace what is wrong with you?" Clary manages to duck under my arm. She is fast and small. Not used to that.

"Clary come on just give me another chance." I ask her before she leaves.

"Too late. I already have a date with someone else." She turns and walks away. She leaves me in the class like an idiot. _A DATE! Who the hell is the son of a bitch who thinks he's competition to me. _It takes every ounce of control I have to not run out and demand who the guy is. If I act like that again she will never talk to me. Plus someone might tell her brother and the whole team will ignore me.

_I have to do something to show her I do want another chance. Monday I'll have to actually step up my game. That's a first. I'm in uncharted territory and it sucks. But Clary seems worth it. She better be._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary sprints out of art. Jace had to ruin her mood. _The nerve of the asshole to want another chance._ She stops by her locker and leaves the books she won't need and checks herself in the mirror. She makes her way to the front and sees Alec and a beautiful Mercedes. She is slightly taken aback. She didn't know if it was his but he looked great behind the wheel. Besides she shouldn't be surprised since the majority of the school came from wealthy families.

She walks up to Alec who is leaning up against the passenger door.

"Hey." She said as she approached him. Alec gets up and opens the door for her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Alec said with a hint of relief. He makes his way to his side and climbs in attempting to hide his nerves. 

"I was just putting some things away. Don't worry. Oh we have to be back in two hours. Is that ok?" Clary smiled waiting for his response.

"Yeah, no problem." Alec started the car and they drove away together.

They had no idea that while they were talking someone was watching them the whole time.

**Yes that's where I leave it. If you want to know how the date goes and who is watching then stay tuned. Lol. The next chapter will reveal all. I know it's a little mean to leave you guys wanting more but I'm going to be busy this weekend and might not have time to work on it so I decided to post this so you guys won't go 6 days from the last chapter.**

Like always don't forget to follow, review and P.M. me.

The poll is still open on my profile.  
I will try to post the new chapter soon. Muah. _**  
**_


	9. Mini Date

**The last chapter was a small cliff hanger but I have returned with the rest of the story. Clary and Alecs date will go on as planned. I love the reviews that have been left about the story. Thanks so much . I also would like to say that I opened the poll so now when you vote you can see who is winning.**

_Thoughts are in Italics  
_**  
Disclaimer. All characters are property of Cassandra Clare.**

(Last Chapter)

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Alec said with a hint of relief. He makes his way to his side and climbs in attempting to hide his nerves.

"I was just putting some things away. Don't worry. Oh we have to be back in two hours. Is that ok?" Clary smiled waiting for his response.

"Yeah, no problem." Alec started the car and they drove away together.

They had no idea that while they were talking someone was watching them the whole time.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Raphael's P.O.V.

(Spanish Class)

_Keep it together and give her time. She loved the note with the rose. Don't rush her.  
Damn it what is it about Clary that is so addicting. Esta mujer me volvera loco._ (This woman will drive me crazy)

(After school)

_No! This can't be happening! She cannot be dating that asshole. What did I do wrong? I stopped messing with other girls, I poured my romantic side into that letter. I even backed off so she wouldn't feel pressure. When did that stupid BOY get in the picture? Pense que ese era un maricon. (I thought that guy was gay.)_

They looked pretty damn chummy together. I cannot believe I was so stupid. He is not gonna take my Hermosa away from me. I will not have HIM win her heart. _This means war!_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary and Alec arrive at the movie theater nearby. Alec gives the car to the valet and escorts Clary inside. They choose a new comedy (no one wants to push things with the cliché horror movie first date movie) that seemed amusing enough. Alec bought them popcorn, twizzlers and a coke to share. He decided he would push his luck with the coke. Luckily Clary didn't object.

Alec never paid much attention to the movie he was focused more on the red head next to him._ I cannot believe this is actually happening. It's like a secret stolen moment between us. Too bad I have to take her back when it's over. CRAP. I told Izzy I was busy, dammit I better make sure she doesn't see me. _He would have to be careful not to let his sister see him or she would ruin this date with Clary.

Clary on the other hand was having similar thought. _I hope Jon doesn't see him drop me off. He'll probably kill him on sight. This is actually really nice. He isn't a douche like Jace at all. At least he hasn't tried to feel me up._ (At that moment Alec 'yawned' and stretched his arms. Then placed one on her shoulder) _OMG, I spoke too soon, he is gonna try and feel me up. Damn it Clary you sure know how to pick em.  
_  
(Minutes later)Clary began to relax when Alec didn't make another move. He just wanted to have his arms around her. It may have been a corny move but at least he wasn't an asshole. She was beginning to warm up to him. The fact that it was a quick two hour date also helped. He was a perfect gentleman.

(Movie ends)

Clary and Alec headed out of the theater. The movie was thankfully entertaining. They didn't have any awkward or uncomfortable moments. When they approach the car Alec reached for her door and opened it for her. She smiled at his manners and stepped in. They drove back together talking about the movie and having polite chit chat. Neither one wanted to steer the conversation elsewhere with fear of ruining the mood.

When they approached the school Alec decided to park his car near the soccer field so he could see her get safely to her brother. He didn't want to risk her safety because he was avoiding the wrath of Izzy.

"I had a nice time." Clary looked at him sheepishly. Trying not to turn red.

"Me too, I would love to do this again some time. If it's ok with you of course." Alec looked at her then down at his hands with a slight smile. His heart beating rapidly waiting for her response.

"Yes. I would love to." She smiled and opened the car door snapping Alec back to reality. "I have to go before my brother comes looking for me. See you Monday." Clary waved good bye and closed the car door behind her. Blushing hard now that she was away from his gaze.

Alec was in his car smiling from ear to ear. He has never felt this way about anyone and now the girl he likes said she would go out with him again. When he looked at the clock he got the hell away from the school as fast as he could. If Izzy saw him he would most likely be tortured by having to eat her cooking.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clarys P.O.V.

(During the movie)

'Laughing internally' _He did not just do the yawn and stretch move. That is so cute. Awwe. He must be new at this or just bad at it. He better not try and grab my breast. Ill punch him in the stomach the way Jon thought me. _

(Leaving the car)

It took every bit of self control I had not to kiss or hug him goodbye. I knew that if I did I wouldn't leave that car. He was sweet, caring, well-mannered and a gentleman. He's the anti Jace. Alec is so sexy too. His eyes are a beautiful ocean blue. I feel like if I stare for too long I will want to dive into them and get lost. His body was identical to a Greek god. When he took his jacket off during try outs I nearly let my jaw drop. His arms look like he can crush me with a single flex. Maybe one day ill see him without a shirt and get a better look. _Cool it Clary. He is not a piece of meat._

"Hey Clare bear. How was your second lunch?" Suddenly Jon was in front me. Apparently I walked to the soccer field without paying much attention. Alec was the only thing on my mind.

"It was ok. I just wish they didn't take forever. How was practice?" Changing the subject quickly so he doesn't see through my lie.

"It was ok but I was distracted. Not knowing if you're ok is a big distraction. Next time text me." He says in his stern big brother voice.

"Ok ok I promise. Let's go home." I smile at him and he responds by placing his arm on my shoulder and we walk to the car. It's amazing Jon is keeping it together. When it comes to me he can't control his temper. But he has been doing great. Let's hope it stays like that.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

After I see her get to the field I high tail it out of there. It took every ounce of me to turn her around before she left and kiss her. This girl is pure seduction without her trying. Our date went great without a single thing going wrong. I was a little hesitant with the whole arm thing but she didn't shove me away. My heart kept drumming against my chest the whole time. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack any second.

She is so easy to talk to and be around. Clary just seems like the kind of person I can bring home and have everyone love. Max will love her for sure. Izzy will probably just love the fact that she can have a living doll and a girl around. Clary doesn't seem like the girlie type but I'm sure Izzy wouldn't care. Mom and dad will probably try to marry us the moment they see she's a girl. Especially my dad, I know they have an idea I have liked guys. They aren't as subtle as they think they are. Jace on the other hand may be a problem. He may be my brother butt I know how he is with girls. I hope he doesn't try to take her from me. I don't stand a chance if she chooses Jace. He is much better looking than I am and charming. That bastard has had girls wrapped around his finger since he was 8.  
_  
Jace wouldn't do that though. I'm his brother, he would never do something that hurtful to me. Right?_

When I look at the clock I noticed I've been driving around long enough to finally go home without suspicion. Hopefully Izzy didn't see me earlier.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jaces P.O.V.

(practice is over)

I kept looking around for Clary during all of practice. I tried to be subtle but I know Jordan noticed. He is keeping his mouth shut for now but I know that won't be the case for long. He is fiercely loyal to Jon like most of the guys. I need to stay on his good side and not let him know of my past with girls if I ever hope to not die.

Jon is at the far end of the field with my red head. He didn't even bother changing. Clary has a hold on him to. When she is near Jon goes postal, all the guys know she is forbidden like their sisters too. Good thing I don't like to follow the rules. I can't help but smirk at the thought. I can just imagine that little red head wrapped around my waist. Clinging on to me after every practice and every game. She is perfect for me, she fits perfectly to my body. Clary is so small and thin and fragile. All I want to do is hold her and protect her. She makes me feel like a knight in shining armor. Too bad I fucked up and now I have to start all over again. Oh well, Clary is worth it, besides I have no competition.

**Yes this was short but it was only to show the date. Next chapter will have a big surprise in store for two guys. Thanks for the reviews and messages I have received. I love your enthusiasm. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite and message me.**

FYI the poll is still open.


	10. Truth Known

**I am so glad people enjoyed my last chapter. Yes I know it was short but this one won't be. As promised something explosive will happen that is worth the wait. Also I would like to thank the nicest people ever who messaged me and reviewed my chapters. You inspire me to keep writing. I still doubt myself when it comes to this story since it's my first but you guys only encourage me so thank you so much.  
**  
_Thoughts are in Italics_

**Disclaimer: All character belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Izzys P.O.V.

(After chewing out Alec for not picking her up or keeping her company while Jace practiced Izzy is in her room picking out an outfit for Saturday)

_I finally have a girl friend_ (AAAAAA) _Clary is awesome. We are all going to have the best time ever tomorrow. God how to I dress? I don't want to look like an idiot going over dressed or underdressed. 'Like that's ever possible.' I don't want to mess this up. Clary and Maia are the first girls I have EVER felt comfortable with.  
_  
Flipping through all the clothes in my closet I try to find the perfect outfit. They said we would just be hanging out but I know we are going to the mall. How can you have a girl's day without going to the mall? Clary will probably put up a fight since shopping isn't her favorite activity but she needs to dress up her assets. Jon is a huge jock in school and his popularity can transfer to her if she just socialized more. 

I'm going to make sure she does, besides I have to help her make her mystery guy jealous. _I wonder why she won't tell me who it is. Maybe she doesn't trust me. No, that can't be. I have to prove to her that she can trust me._

I finally pick the perfect outfit for tomorrow. Now all I have to do is get my beauty sleep. I know tomorrow will be amazing.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alec walks into his room after dinner and with a huge grin on his face. He just took his dream girl out on a date. He never thought he would feel this way about a girl let alone actually take her out. Alec had been on a few dates before but they weren't with girls. Of course he never told anyone out of fear.

The first time he ever went out on a date with a guy was during 8th grade. They agreed to go to a nearby restaurant and then a local park. Something simple. Alec liked him and had his first kiss that day. He really liked him and wanted more but he was afraid of people finding out. His dad has always been very anti-gay. Alec never wanted his father to hate him so he never said anything.

In his last school Alec was on a date with a guy at the aquarium downtown near the business center. When they stopped for lunch they ran into Robert. His face said everything, even though they played it off as two 'bros' hanging out, Robert knew. Alec broke things off and a few months later they moved. Robert may not be a great husband and father but he is great at maintaining our family image. The moral Christian family with deep rooted values image. 

Alec sighed  
He didn't like to remember that. He always thought he was gay, but now, Clary changed everything. He doesn't know what he is but he doesn't care as long as Clary is a part of him. He walks to his window and is overjoyed to see his angel in her room. She's on the floor probably doing her homework.

Alec is transfixed with the beautiful girl who a few hours ago was next to him. Her arm brushing against his. Her profile a glance away. The warmth of her laughter every time something funny happened. Her laugh was like twinkling little bells that resonated over the movie. She looked so angelic in the dark room. All he wanted was to hold her closer when he put his arm on her chair. Her hair was so soft to the touch. Alec twirled a lock of her fiery hair during the movie. Thankfully she never noticed. Being so close to her was a dream come true.

Speaking of which, it's time to go to sleep. Otherwise he will watch her all night. That is too creepy for his tastes.

_Goodnight Angel._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Saturday Morning)

Clary wakes up to her phone blaring by her ear. She looks at it and its Maia calling her. Its 10:14.

"Shit Shit Shit. I over slept." She throws off the covers and answers her phone. "Hello."

"Clary what the hell. I've been calling for like 20 minutes." –M

"I'm sorry I over slept." -C

"Figured. Look I'm almost there. My mom is dropping me off early. Don't forget to text Izzy the address ok." -M

"Ok let me just get ready. Wait for me in the kitchen if you get here before I'm ready." -C

"Ok I'll be there in like 5. Bye." -M

"Ok bye." –C

She rushes to get ready

(five minutes later)

Maia arrives at her house and Jon lets her in as he heads out. She goes to the kitchen to make them something to eat. Clary just finished throwing on some clothes and heads downstairs to eat with Maia.

While they are eating Clary looks through her phone and replies to Izzys texts. When she sends her the address her phone starts ringing.

"Are you kidding me Clary!" –I

"What's wrong? What did I do?" –C

"Please tell me this isn't your address because I don't believe it." –I

"That's my address. Why? What's wrong with it?" –C

(She hears rustling and then a knock on the door)  
(Izzy is standing in front of her.)

"OMG!" –I

"Where did you come from? OMG do you live in the neighborhood?" –C

"Clary! I live next door. We're neighbors!" –I

Both girls squeal with delight and soon Maia joins in. They are jumping in the living room making so much noise.

"How did we never know? I mean I never saw you outside or on our way to school." –C

"I know. How did we not notice for a week?" –I

"We have to make up for lost time. Omg girls, sleepovers." All three girls squeal with delight at the thought of being closer.

The girls finished eating and began to plan their day. Izzy of course brought up the mall idea. Since they are going to spend the day together why not add a trip to the mall. After a long time of convincing Izzy managed to get the girls to agree. Clary said she was going to change into something more appropriate and Maia asked to borrow some clothes. They all went to Clarys room and Izzy said she would help her pick out some clothes.

"You call this a wardrobe? Clary there are barely any decent pieces to work with. Oh we are soo going to help you find better outfits." She smiles at Maia who gives her an approving nod. "It might even help you land that guy of yours" 

"Oh no don't start. He is a secret and I'm not telling. So drop it." Clary says sternly to both. Maia grabs a cute jacket and goes to fix her hair. Izzy hands her an outfit and turns so she can change in the closet.

"Do you need to ask your parents for some money or do you have some cash at hand?" –I

(Clary laughs at her friends' question.)  
"Izzy I have my own card with no limit. I just don't ever use it." –C

"What! Well that is going to change. Right Maia?" –I

"Yes. I finally have someone to help me get Clary to shop." –M (Izzy and Maia laugh while Clary rolls her eyes)  
"So how are we getting to the mall anyways. Jon left and Clarys parents aren't home."

"Oh crap that's right, there's no one here to take us." –C

"Gimmie a sec." –I  
Izzy walks out and starts talking on her phone. A few minutes later she comes back in with a smile on her face.  
"My brother is home and he said we can borrow his car as long as we are super careful with his baby"

"Perfect." –C

"Yes" –M

"Clary Maia and I will go get the keys while you finish getting ready ok." –I

"Ok, I guess I'll meet you next door. Neighbor." -C

The girls laugh. Maia and Izzy go next door while Clary finishes fixing herself. She decides to add a little black eyeliner for a bolder look. Finally done she goes downstairs to meet up with her friends. Today was going to be great.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alec and Jace were downstairs while Izzy made so much noise upstairs. Apparently 'getting ready' means making deafening noise if your outfit doesn't look right.

Jace and Alec were watching some TV show when they heard their sister yell and walk outside. They looked at each other with a puzzled expression trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do you think we should go after her?" –A

"No man she looks mad. I'm not getting in her way. Just let her calm down." –J

"You're right." –A

Moments later Izzy calls Alec and begins to beg him for his car. Izzy never begs but Alec loves his sister and decided to help her and her friends out. He knew how much it meant to Izzy.

"You're going to regret giving her your car." –J

"I'm not giving it to her. And she knows what will happen if she so much as scratches it." –A

"Sure she does." –J

Alec just rolls his eyes. A few minutes later they hear the door open and in walks Izzy with some girl.

"Alec Jace this is my friend Maia. Maia these are my brothers Alec and Jace." –I

"Hey." –J

"Hi. Nice to meet you Maia. Izzy you better take care of my baby." –A

"Yeah yeah yeah I will. Besides we're just going to the mall ok."-I

"Uh hu. It's not the mall I'm worried about." –A

Alec pulls out the keys front his pocket. He is about to hand them to Izzy when. . . .

(There's a knock at the door)

"Oh she's here." –I

"I thought it would just be you two?" –A 

"No our friend Clary is coming with us." –I

_Clary._  
Her name rang through both brothers minds. They looked towards the front door and in walked Clary. Their Clary.

"Clary these are Alec and Jace my brothers." –I

Clary looked horrified, confused and scared. Her eyes kept darting between both guys who started to wonder why she was looking at their brother. She stood there frozen not knowing what to do.  
_BROTHERS?! No. This can't be possible. The two guys I've been talking about are related to Izzy. And they live next door. Oh god kill me now.  
_

"Clary your friends with my sister?" Alec breaks the tension by speaking first.

"Yeah." That was all she could say. Her word nearly chocked out.

"How do you know Clary Alec?" Jace said to his brother with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"We went out on a date." –A

"You what? You're lying." – Jace said nearly shouting. Disbelief plastered on his face. How could his brother have gone out with her? He's supposed to be gay.

"I'm not lying, we went out yesterday. And why are you getting so mad over it?" Alec asked getting to his feet. Anger radiating throughout his body.

"We went out Thursday! So why would she go out with you when she can be with me!" –Jace gets up and steps closer to his brother. Clenching his fists out of instinct.

"Now you're the one who's lying. Why would she want to date a guy who has been with more girls than Hugh Heffner." Alec clenched his fists glaring at his brother.

The three girls were watching in horror at the scene that was unfolding. Izzy couldn't believe Clary had lied about the guy. A guy who was actually two and both were her brothers. She decided to intervene before things got worse.

"Clary you dated my brothers? Both? They were the 'guy' you talked about? Did you know we were related?" –I

"I. . ." –C

"CLARY" –I

"No. I didn't know. I just didn't want to say anything until I knew. That's what I wanted to talk about. I didn't know they were related or that we lived next door. Had I known I wouldn't have dated them. Especially knowing they were your brothers. Izzy I'm so sorry. I should go." Clary turns to leave but Izzy grabs her hand and stops her.

"I believe you. But you're right we should leave." Izzy walks to Alec and yanks the keys out of his hand. "Let's go we need to talk."

Maia walks out with both girls leaving the two boys in the house too stunned to react. They get in Alecs car and high tail it out of there. No one says a word during the entire ride. Clary is grateful for the silence she needs the time to think of what to do.

Meanwhile back at the house Alec and Jace are at each other's throats. Yelling at one another without holding back but neither one crosses the line. They eventually go to their rooms after they couldn't yell anymore. Both have no idea of what to do next.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

_She dated HIM!? Why did it have to be him of all people? Why couldn't it have been some other asshole? I'm going to lose my angel before I ever got the chance to make her mine. How could Jace do this? Why couldn't he just be happy with sucking Kaelies face again? I can't compete with Jace. Why does he have to want her? She isn't even the slutty type he's attracted to. Damn it! No! I won't lose her to him. Jace will not win!_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jaces P.O.V.

_HIM! She went out with HIM! I fuck up and she dates my brother. What the hell. I thought he was gay. I've seen him looking at guys. Omg, he is gay, he is just taking Clary away from me to hurt me. There's no way she would ever be interested in him. How did he ever even manage to ask her out? Why would he ask her out? Damn it I thought he was gay! The only good thing is that now I know she lives next door. She can try and avoid me during class but there is no way she can avoid me here. Izzy will give me all the info I need. Well after some begging, ugh I'm reduced to begging._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The girls make it to the mall and walk in to one of the sitting areas. No one says a word. They all just take a moment to take in all that has happened in the past hour. Finally after a few deep breaths Izzy speaks up.

"Ok Clary, spill it."

**  
That's it. Yes yes I know I'm being evil.  
I get it. But this is me teasing you guys a little more. Hopefully for those of you still in school this chapter will distract you a little. I hope you all like the confrontation between everyone. I waited so long to write it. Next chapter will be about Clary spilling her guts about what has been going on to Maia and Izzy.**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know many of you have been waiting for it. If you did like it don't hesitate to tell me. Message me, review, follow and favorite.


	11. Telling All

**Hi guys I am so happy to know how much you all love the story so far. I am trying to make them longer each time but I can't always do it. Sorry for that. But I try to instead make them as juicy and entertaining as possible. Hope you all love this one and let me know by review or message. Thanks**

_Thoughts are in Italics  
_**  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare.**

No one's P.O.V.

"Ok, if I'm going to tell you two everything. And I mean EVERYTHING I need you to listen and do not interrupt me ok? I don't think I can handle any question right now. Got it?" Clary said looking at her friends eager to know what the hell just happened.

They nod in agreement.

"Ok. Well on the first day of school I met Alec when I kinda crashed into him by accident. I wasn't paying attention and I walked into him and he caught me before I fell. He said he wanted to walk me to class to make sure I was ok. I told him no need my class was a few doors down. Then we realized we had the same class. Later that day I met Jace when we had last period together. He of course was flirting with almost every girl in the class. (Izzy rolls her eyes) Yeah I know Iz. Wednesday was pretty much the day I knew something was up. When I told you two that I thought I liked ONE guy in reality it was two. And then two turned into three and three into four."

"FOUR GUYS!" Both girls half-shouted in unison.

"No interrupting. On Wednesday I found out Alec actually liked me. I mean I thought he was flirting and when I saw him at try outs he gave me his jacket to wear and I accidently kept it. (Izzy raised her eyebrow) Yes I know IZ. Well earlier in art Jace decided he like me too and started hitting on me. I brought up the girls he was flirting with earlier and the fact that I heard him with some girl in the closet."

Izzy cradles her head in her hands, ashamed of her brothers' behavior.

"Then during Spanish Raphael decides to tell me he likes me too. And that he wants to date me. Both Jace and Raphael have similar tactics which is a little unnerving. Anyways, then Thursday you guys bring to my attention Sebastian. I had no clue about him but I'm still hoping it isn't true since he hasn't said a word. So I'm just adding him to the list just in case."

"But what about the dates you had with my brothers!" Izzy interrupts too anxious to wait any longer.

"I was getting to that. On Thursday I walk into chem. And I give your brother back his jacket. And if I may confess, I didn't want to. I really like his cologne. (She blushes. Izzy and Maia smile wider and Izzy is thrilled her brother is winning. Jace is too much of a player and she doesn't want him to ruin their friendship) Then during Spanish class Raphael surprised me with the biggest romantic gesture of my life."

"What. What did he do?" Maia couldn't help but interrupt. She gave Clary an apologetic look and waited for her to continue.

"He passed me the sweetest handwritten letter with a pressed flower in the envelope. It was so sweet. Not even Sebastian did something like that. ('Awwe' Maia and Izzy said automatically) I know. It was so sweet. Well during last period Jace decided to sit next to me and ask me out. I caught him off guard and said yes. (She looks at Izzy) Your words still in my head that to make sense of my feelings I should date 'him'."

"Wait Jace was the asshole who used you? I'm going to kick him in the balls. I swear." Izzy said with anger recollecting our last conversation.

"Well, you two know how that disaster date went. Sorry Iz."

Izzy was fuming. How could Jace do that, she really liked Clary. Jace acted like his usual self and fucked up. She was going to yell at him until he learned his lesson.

"Its ok Clary, it's not your fault my brother is a jerk." She said a little ashamed.

"Its fine Iz I promise. Well, the next day I told you two I had another date. This time it was with Alec. He asked me out and if he didn't I was going to."

"OMG you're the reason he made me wait after school. He said he had something to take care of that's why he didn't take me home." Izzy looked mad

"I'm sorry I didn't know Iz." Clary apologized realizing Alec had put her first.

"No its ok, had I known I would have insisted." Izzy smiled, happy that her other brother was a gentlemen.

"Well your brother was a total and complete gentleman and he didn't try to feel me up at the movies. It was nice. (Clary smiled) He dropped me off back at school and it took every bit of me not to kiss him." Clary blushed at her last sentence.

"Why didn't you?" Maia asked.

"I didn't think I would be able to stop." Clary blushed again.

"So how do you feel now?" Izzy asked eager to know where her new friend stood.

"Well, Jace wants another chance but I don't think he deserves it.  
Alec was super sweet and we had a perfect date. So I can see myself going out with him again.

Raphael was super romantic and he is being patient about waiting. So I like that.  
Sebastian is a little harder. I mean I will always care for him but I think I was able to get over him during the summer.

Well, at least I think I did. I don't know what do you two think?" Clary inquired.

"I like Alec and Raphael. They seem like sweet guys. But I know Sebastian made you happy when you were together so I'm torn. As for Jace I do believe in second chances but not even his sister (points to Izzy) like his man whore behavior." Maia said trying to be as gentle as possible as she brought up Jace.

"Again sorry for my brother. Had I known I would have warned you. But I agree with Maia, people should be given another chance. I know it applies to Jace and Sebastian but it's a suggestion. As for Raphael and Alec my mind is pretty clear. Of course I want you to date my brother but Raphael gesture was extremely romantic so I'm torn. Sorry. I guess we aren't much help." Izzy said giving Clary a sympathetic look.

"UGH. I hate this. It's so hard. Why couldn't I just be invisible?" Clary threw her head back staring at the ceiling. Maia and Izzy copied her. All three girls had no idea what to do. It was a big decision after all.

After about 20 minutes of just sitting there and staring into oblivion Izzy got up and told them they were going to shop now. No one protested. Clary was actually glad to shop. She needed some time to think. Especially of the fact that now she had come between two brothers. And to make matters worse they lived next door. _SHIT! I have to tell Jon. I can't hide this any longer. If I do things will get worse. All he has to do is knock on the door next door and just start kicking ass._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

(He is staring out the window)  
I don't know what to do. Clary not only dated me but Jace too. _Why did it have to be Jace? Clary is the first girl I have EVER liked. She makes me feel different._ I always thought I would end up alone or in a secret relationship for the rest of my life. But with Clary all I want to do is show her off. She deserves everything I can give her and more. She makes me see a future, a family, a home. She makes me want to be a better man. _Why did Jace have to ruin it?_

I can picture it now. . . Jace coming home with her for the holidays. Him making me his best man just so I have an up close view of him making her his forever. Having to watch her smile and laugh while he holds her. Seeing her pregnant with his child.

(Alec sheds a tear)

Jace can't take her from me. I won't let him. He can't love her the way I can. I know him, he will probably cheat on her if he doesn't get laid right away. Once a cheater always a cheater.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jaces P.O.V.

(Jace is in the music room playing the piano)

After the yelling match Alec and I just had I retreated to the music room. I needed something as an outlet. My piano always does the trick.

When I finally calm down my mind begins to contemplate the recent events. Izzy begged Alec for his car so she and her friends could go to the mall. Then in walks Clary. My Clary. I never in a thousand years thought Alec and I would be into the same girl. After my initial thoughts of anger and hating Alec for making me think he was gay I finally see clearly. Alec is nicer and doesn't have a bad rep with girls. Izzy will more than likely tell her everything. Everything! I wish Izzy could keep her mouth shut but I know that won't happen.

I need Izzy on my side. She can tell me what Clary is thinking and how to make things better.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

No one's P.O.V.

Clary Izzy and Maia are in Rue 21 trying on clothes. In an effort to keep the "incident" from before cloud her mind she has decided to replace it with shopping. A first for Clary. Izzy and Maia were only too happy to help. Izzy was determined to make sure Clary had a new arsenal of clothes to wear. Plus she wanted to make sure Clary could drive guys wild. Both her brothers would have to try harder to win her. After all she does have four guys after her.

"OMG girls look. (Izzy says pointing to three dresses) They are perfect." Izzy says while holding the black dress up to herself.

She hands Maia the gold dress and Clary the Emerald green one. Each dress looks like it was made for them. Maia's dress had gold sequins and it stopped at mid thigh. It was a one shoulder strap and it clung to her like a second skin.  
Izzys dress was black with a lace covering. It had lace sleeves that clung to her arms. It looked elegant and sexy all at the same time. Clarys dress was the emerald green version of Marylyn Monroe's dress.

Each girl looked at each other and knew they had to buy them.

"These would be perfect for my party." Clary said while they admired themselves in the mirror. 

"What party?" Izzy asked looking confused.

"Clary has a small party every year at the end of august to celebrate her birthday." Maia spoke up.

"When was your birthday?" Izzy chimed in.

"It was the 17. We hadn't started school yet so don't worry Iz you didn't miss it." Clary said reassuring Izzy when she saw her face.

"Ok. But I didn't know there was gonna be a party." She said smiling back at Clary

"Yeah I was going to bring it up today while we were at my house but I forgot." Clary looks away.

"No I get it. So is it going to be a huge thing?" Izzy asks trying not to pry since she doesn't even know if she is invited.

"It will be this year. My parents decided to stay out until 2 to give us the house for a while. I know Jon will invite some of his friends and they will bring their girlfriends. And whoever tag along to Jons baby sisters party." Clary and Maia giggle. "Besides all I care about is that Simon Maia and you will be there. You will be there right Izzy?" Clary asks looking at her new friend.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Izzy smiles wide. She was happy that Clary thinks of her automatically invited. She finally had true girlfriends.

"So who is coming?" Maia says while raising her eyebrow at Clary. Clary knew what she meant.

"I don't know if I want to invite them Maia. No offense Iz. (Izzy raises her hand up waving her words off) I just don't want a scene or fight at my party. Besides if Jace and Alec come then it's only fair I invite Sebastian and Raphael too. But I think that would be worse."

Izzy has a concerned face. She is thinking that if Jace goes there will be a fight.

Clary knows there will be since her brother will be there. The moment he finds out about the four guys he will snap. Clary can imagine Jon telling Jordan and Magnus to be near me at all times.

"Well maybe you should invite them to be nice. Plus they live next door and I'm sure they will notice the party." Maia says making complete sense.

"Ok I have an idea but Ima need both of you to help me. Ok?" Clary asks her the two girls who are now all ears.

"YES." They both say enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Ok Izzy I need you to handle two guys for me. You have to calmly tell both Jace and Alec about the party. But do it separately. Tell them about Raphael and Sebastian. Make sure they don't get too mad. And if they still want to date me then to back off a little since I am more confused than ever and pressure will not help. But don't tell them how I feel I only want you two to know ok." Clary asks hoping her new friend can be trusted. 

"Of course Clary I won't betray your trust. I'll invite them both and let them know what is going on. I know Jace won't like the extra competition but he doesn't deserve to bitch since he fucked up big." Izzy says with anger at her idiot brother.

"Thank you." Clary exhales in relief.

"What do I do?" Maia asks trying to figure out Clarys plan.

"I need you to handle the other two, Sebastian and Raphael. I can't tell either one in person. Besides I don't know if Sebastian still likes me and I don't want to make a fool of myself. Plus Raphael was so sweet and I don't think I can take him rejecting me after he finds out about the rest. So can you please talk to them on Monday?" She looks at Maia with her puppy face. 

"Yes of course I will. I will talk to them early so by the time you have classes with them they will know." Maia places a reassuring hand on Clarys shoulder.

"Thank you girls. I really appreciate this. (Izzy and Maia hug her) Let's just hope at least one of them decides I'm too much trouble and backs off." Clary hopes that's the case.

The girls pay for dresses and proceed to a shoe store. Izzy of course is in heaven. They shop for 3 more hours and when they get to the car they carefully load the car with their bags. Playing a game of Tetris with the car and their bags. When they finally cram everything into the poor car they head home. Clary tells the girls that they better unload quickly before one of the boys tries to help.

Izzy and Maia agree and all three girls carry as many bags as they can to avoid more trips. They take all the bags up to Clarys room and Izzy goes back to put Alecs car in their garage. She decides to leave his keys later. Izzy knows if she goes in she won't come back out for hours.

(5 in the afternoon)

Jon arrives at his house and hears the girl giggling upstairs. He forgot about that. He's happy his little sister has friends over and enjoying herself. He goes up to check on them. When he knocks he hears the girls shushing and rumbling sounds. He decides to open the door to see what his sister is trying to hide. _Good thing she didn't lock it._

"What are you girls . . ." He cuts himself off when he sees the mountain of clothes and bags everywhere.

"Jon don't freak out. It's not all mine, besides Izzy made me buy it." Clary point to Izzy.

"Hey! You're selling me out? Nice one Clary." Izzy slaps away her hand and places her hands on her hips.

"How much did you spend? Mom and Dad are going to kill you." Jon says looking at his sister in horror. Who knew she would break the rules. They weren't allowed to ever spend a lot of money. Their mother wanted them to value their things and not be wasteful.

"No they won't. Besides mom has been begging me to get new clothes and dresses for once so she will be happy. Plus this is my first time unlike you so I'll be fine." Clary says with a cocky voice and smiles at her brother.

"Fine, your funeral." Jon rolls his eyes not wanting to go down that road. He turns around when he hears Izzy 

"Tell him about them." Izzy pokes Clary in the ribs.

"Tell me what?" Jon turns and stares at the girls.

Clary glares at Izzy for a second and turns to Jon. "Nothing Izzy is confused. Go back downstairs and watch some TV." Clary smiles but he sees through it.

Jon doesn't want to cause a scene in front of her friends so he calms down. "Fine. But we will talk Clary." With that he walks out.

"Izzy what the hell!?" Clary half yells at her friend.

"You know you have to tell him. Better tell him tonight because if he isn't prepared for Monday he WILL kill all four of them. And although my brothers are annoying I still don't want them dead." Izzy says with reason in her voice.

Clary doesn't say anything. She knows Izzy is right. Jon needs to know and soon.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clarys P.O.V.

I know Jon needs to know but I don't think I can. He flipped when I told him about Sebastian. Jon wanted to strangle him when I told him. He was always around us in the first month. I felt like I was being suffocated. But he was nothing like our dad. Apparently being daddy's little girl means having a father who doesn't want you to grow up. He was relentless in questioning Sebastian when he met him. I thought it was cute until he did it for an hour. Sebastian looked so scared.

Izzy and Maia left the house around 10 ish. It was a little late but we had fun though. Jon gave Maia a ride home and Izzy simply walked a few yards. I felt bad for Izzy. I know her night is barely beginning.

I decided I had to have a long talk. I might as well get it done now before it's too late. There goes my sleep.

"Jon." I raise my voice so he can hear me call him. I know he would be near after the girls left. My brother is too predictable.

"Ok I'm here. Now spill." He walks in and goes straight to the point. Jon doesn't waste time. Ever.

"Ok. You might want to sit down for this. What I am about to tell you will piss you off to no end. (He stiffens as he sits on the edge of my bed) I need you to stay as calm as possible."

Jon is starting to breathe in heavily. He is probably having a flashback to when I told him about Sebastian. Oh well now it's four times worse. Here goes nothing 

**Yes I am leaving it there. I like to leave you guys in suspense and guessing. Plus reading your guesses is great. I hope you will all tell me what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

Let me know your hopes for what will happen and don't forget to vote on my poll in my profile page. Thanks


	12. Enemies Known Part One

**Here is the next part of Clary and Jon's conversation. Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy but I can't help myself. I just love drama, if you couldn't tell. I really have enjoyed writing this story and love all the positive things I have received in p.m. or reviews. You guys are awesome. So here are a few shout outs to some of the people who reviewed the last few chapters.**

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare.  
  
**divergentshipper10****: **I can't say who she will end up with just yet. But if you want it to be Alec don't forget to vote for him on my poll.

**NoahSteph**: Sorry that the recent chapters haven't been as long as before. I am trying to make them longer though. I promise to keep updating at least twice a week for a while. : D  
**  
Workitfierce:** I can tell you really like Alec. Lol. As for what you said about Alec and Raphael needing more action I agree. Most fanfics ignore them or there's a few one dedicated to them. Maybe the next them ill make will be all about Alec and or Raphael.  
**  
greygirl2358: **Alec is bisexual. He always thought he was gay since he has never been attracted to girls. He only realized this when he met Clary. Yes he has dated guys in the past but nothing serious like how he feels about her.  
**  
IAmTheRevelation: **One:Yes I know poor Alec  
Two: Yes Jace is an ass. I'm just showing him as the first book portrays his personality.  
Three: Jon does meddle a lot in Clarys business but that's how I made him. I wanted Clary to have the father and brother she deserved. Two men who love her and place her happiness above all else. I don't think you were ranting btw. I thought it was nice you like my story that much. It means the world to me.

PART ONE

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Ok. You might want to sit down for this. What I am about to tell you will piss you off to no end. (He stiffens as he sits on the edge of my bed) I need you to stay as calm as possible."

Jon is starting to breathe in heavily. He is probably having a flashback to when I told him about Sebastian. Oh well now it's four times worse. Here goes nothing.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jon's P.O.V.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Please don't tell me you have a boyfriend please don't tell me you have a boyfriend. Please god not this again she is too little to have another boyfriend._

"Let me just say first of all I don't have a boyfriend." Clary says.

(My entire body relaxes)_ Oh thank god. Thank you.  
_  
"Yet." Clary says inching away from me.

"WHAT! Who! When! Why! Clary no. Who is it?!" I can't help but yell at my scared little sister. She's growing up too fast.

"Jon please calm down or you won't find out. (I start taking deep breaths. She waits a few seconds then continues) I need you to not yell at the next part. (I can't help but stiffen. _How could it get worse_?) Oh god how do I start?" Clary starts pacing trying to collect her thoughts. Its not helping me one bit.

"Screw it. Jon I just found out four different guys like me. I already went out with two. One was a total asshole the other was a gentleman. The third guy was super romantic and the last one may be Sebastian. I still haven't confirmed if he likes me." Clary blurts out her entire speech.

She stands there staring at me afraid to move her body an inch. Something inside of me just snaps. I don't move though. My mind is racing trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to kill all of them and hide their bodies. No, ill torture them first, they should have stayed away from her. Clary is an angel and no one on this earth is good enough for her. I'm going to kill them all. _No you're not. You promised Clary you would back off. Remember?_ I really hate my voice of reason.

"Jon?" Clary asks in her low soothing voice.

I can't respond right now. The only thing keeping me from exploding is the death grip I have on her mattress. Clary has four guys after her. _Why did she have to be pretty? _

_Keep calm and don't freak out. You need to know who they are. If you start threatening people right away she might not reveal the other three. Ugh.  
_  
"I don't like this." I mutter under my breath still clutching her mattress. I can't say anything else.

"How do you think I feel? Jon I just don't like keeping things from you. So I should tell you the rest." As soon as she says that I put my head between my legs. Just when I thought it was over she pulls this crap.

(I groan)

"When I borrowed your car on Thursday I used it to go out with the first guy. (I groan louder. She used my baby for that.) Then Friday while you were at practice I went on a date with the second guy. (I groan even louder) And all four guys are going to be invited to my party next Saturday."

"Aaaaahhh. No Clary no. Stop." I can't take it anymore. I get up and start pacing around her room.  
"No! Why four? I think I would have preferred coming in here with you telling me you had a new boyfriend but not this. Who are they Clary? I need to know." I place my hands on her tiny shoulders and look at her straight in the eyes. She will tell me their names.

Clary won't stop fidgeting. I know she is arguing with herself in her head but even inner thoughts Clary knows I won't leave until I get their names.

"Fine. Sebastian Verlac, Raphael Santiago, Jace and Alec Lightwood." She cries out.

(My grip tightens)

_JACE LIGHTWOOD. Golden boy? On my team! Raphael! The mother fucking playboy? NO! And who the hell is Alec lightwood? Is he related to Jace?_

"Clary Jace is on the soccer team. He is one of the new guys. (Her eyes widen at her realization) And I warned you about Raphael. He's been with almost every girl in our grade and 11th. Now he's going after freshmen girls. And who the hell is Alec?" I need answers.

"Jace and I have art class together during last period. I met him there. And no I had no idea he was on your team. He's the one I dated first when I borrowed your car. It was awful and I left him there. (My grip relaxes. At least my sister took precautions) Alec and Jace are brothers. I have Alec for Chemistry and he and I are in track together. I went out with him on Friday. He was nice and never tried a thing. Plus we never kissed so chill. And as for Raphael I remember what you said. I stayed away from him but he insisted he would give up. (My body stiffens again) He however said he would be patient and not pressure me in any way. And he hasn't. He passed me the sweetest handwritten note with a pressed rose inside and it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever given me. (She blushes) So I'm torn between what you told me about him and how he treats me. I don't know if Sebastian likes me either but the girls seem to think so. So my feelings are all jumbled up and confused. Oh and Izzy is Jace and Alec sister. Oh and they live next door."

With that I finally lose it.

"WHAT! They live next door. Those two horn dogs live next to us! Do you really expect me to believe you had no clue?" I'm yelling at the top of my lungs now.

I instantly regret it. I see her crying into her hands and backing away from me. There's nothing worse than seeing her like this. Except maybe the fact that I'm the one who caused it.

"Shh. Clary I'm so sorry please stop crying. I'm so sorry Clare bear." I swoop her into my arms cradling her like when she was little.

"I'm so sorry I lost it like that but it's so much to take in."_ Fuck. I screwed up._

"It's ok. You're doing better than we thought. Izzy convinced me to tell you tonight. She said if you found out Monday or at the party things might end horribly." Clary nuzzles into my neck.

"She was right. Its better I know now. I'm just having a hard time with all of this. Especially since two of them live next door." Now I really wish she just had said she had a boyfriend. Now I have to worry of them coming over.

"I know. I just found out today. I never knew Izzy lived next door or that Jace and Alec are brothers. And now I just found out Jace is on your team. This day needs to stop surprising me." She huffs from exhaustion. I never stopped to think about how this is affecting her.

"Damn. I'm sorry Clary it's just so much. Look it's late and we both need a good night's rest and we will talk about this tomorrow. I need to sleep on it." I give her a smile and she me one back. This is why I love her. Even when I'm at my worst she calms me down. I need to protect her. Without her I would dive into the deepest parts of hell and never come back out.

"Ok, but Jon can you stay with me. I'm kind of afraid that if you leave my sight you might go next door and start a fight." She says with all seriousness.

"Damn you know me too well. Ok ill stay." We smile at each other. "Let me go change first. I am not sleeping in these jeans."

I walk out and go to my room to change. When I come back to her room she is already under the covers. I brought my own comforter because Clary never shares. She thinks she does but you will wake up frozen in the middle of the night.

"Jon I can share my comforter." She says glaring at me.

"No you can't. Now move over." I get in and cover myself. The last time I slept here was when she decided to watch a SAW movie marathon with Simon. Needless to say I stayed the whole night holding her.

"Goodnight Jon." She kisses my forehead and gets comfortable.

"Goodnight Clare bear." I kiss the back of her head and hold her.

We are going to continue this talk tomorrow but one thing is for sure. Jace and Raphael will not be coming near my sister. I'll make sure the guys help me out with that.

_No one will ever hurt you Clary. No one._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

No one's P.O.V.

Izzy walks into her house while trying to hold onto all the shopping bags. Her brothers are nowhere in sight but she doesn't doubt that they will make an appearance sooner or later. She gets to her room and there's Jace waiting for her. Izzy rolls her eyes too tired to deal with him. She drops the bag on the floor and goes to get a change of clothes to take a quick shower.

"Am I invisible now?" Jace asks since his sister has been ignoring him.

"I don't want to talk to assholes that treat the first girl who has been nice to me since we moved here like shit." Izzy spat the words at Jace confirming his thoughts of her now knowing everything.

"I didn't mean to. I have just never gone out with a girl like Clary before." Jace said apologetically.

"Oh you mean a girl who isn't a huge slut!" She spat the words out with as much venom as she could.

"Izzy I made a mistake. I want to make it up to her. I want another chance. Please tell me what she said to you about me." He tried to embrace her but she slapped him away.

"I am not going to betray Clarys trust. So if you're here for help then you're screwed because you won't get any. So why don't you forget about Clary and go back to that tart Kaelie. She's just your type, more ass than class." Izzy walked out with those words and proceeded to the shower. Her brother was not going to get a second chance so easily.

Right now Jace is the person she hated most. He was going to ruin everything with Clary. Izzy loves him but he only uses girls not love them. She was going to make sure Clary didn't become one of them.

(Knock knock knock)  
(Jace was at the bathroom door trying to talk to Izzy)

"Iz please don't be like that. I swear I didn't mean to act like that. Come on please talk to me." He was begging through the door.

"If I wanted to talk to an asshole like you, I would've farted!" Izzy yelled through the door.

"Well fuck. That was rude." Jace spoke to himself. He decided to leave and give Izzy time. She was definitely another minute away from bursting out of the bathroom and beating him purple with the blow dryer.

Jace decided to just walk away and try again tomorrow. Izzy just needed some time.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Texts between Alec and Izzy)

Iz what's going on? I heard you and Jace arguing. –A

everything is ok  
he just pissed me off. –I

ok. Is there any way we can talk about Clary? –A

We r  
but tomorrow I'm tired.  
u –I

Thanks. Love you too. Goodnight. –A

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Sunday Moring)  
(6 am)

Jace woke up bright and early as usual. He showered shaved got dressed and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. He spent the next few hours working out and occasionally watching a little TV.

The sound of footsteps came down the stairs and to Jaces discomfort it was Alec. The two share an instant glare of hatred, loathing, jealousy and remorse. They both know this isn't the other ones fault, it's just a sick joke of the universe. Alec goes to the cupboards and pulls out a bowl. He begins making his favorite breakfast. Anything Izzy hasn't made.

He goes to sit down in the living room while Jace just drinks his orange juice in the kitchen. A few minutes later Izzy comes down stairs fully clothed with her hair and makeup done. She doesn't like to be caught off guard.

"Good you're both up. I need to talk you each separately." Izzy says as she goes to the kitchen.

Alec gets up and follows her. He puts the dishes away and they both stand away from each other but close to her.

"It's obvious of what we are going to talk about but why separately?" Jace finally breaks the tension.

"Unless you're perfectly comfortable with knowing what Alec did on his date or Alec knowing what you did then I suggest you stick with my plan." She glares at him with a look that says 'I know how badly you fucked up'.

"Fine, I guess I'll wait in my room." Jace took his juice and walked up stairs.

"I'm going out for a few hours Iz so I guess we will talk when I come back." Alec told her as she started getting weird ingredients for her breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Izzy stops mixing mayo into her batter.

"I just need to go out. I need to clear my head. I'll see you later." Alec gets his keys and walks out.

Izzy still standing in the kitchen says bye as he leaves. She's concerned with her brothers' actions but decides he needs space.

After her pancake breakfast fiasco Izzy goes upstairs to Jaces room. He was waiting for her on his bed. When she enters he just goes straight to the point.

"Ok so how badly did I mess things up with Clary?" Jace just wants to know how big of an effort he has to start putting in.

"First of all you sorry sack of shit how dare you take Clary to where you're slut works! And then proceed to try and kiss her to make her jealous! What is wrong with you?" Izzy goes from calm to totally freaking pissed.

"I fucked up I know Izzy I just handles it wrong. And for your information I had no clue she worked there. Now please tell me." Jace was now standing in front of her.

"Fine but just know that I can tell you everything since I promised Clary. (Jace was about to open his mouth) I will not betray her asshole so don't even try or ill never tell you a damn thing. (He closed his mouth and put his hands up in surrender) Ok you fucked up bad. She is beyond pissed and I'm worse since you're my brother and now Clary might never talk to me again!" She gives Jace a poisonous glare.

"She won't do that. I fucked up not you." Jace tries to calm her off.

"Well I don't know that." She looked like she wanted to cry but Izzy wouldn't allow herself that kind of weakness.  
"Look, all I know is that she is considering giving you another chance. (Jaces eyes lit up) So if you actually like her then you better make damn well sure all this whoring around stops. No more Kaelie no more random sluts no more anything. And if you so much a try or think of even cheating on her I will shove my seven inch heels so far up your ass you will need a diving team to find it." The look on her face showed she wasn't kidding. 

Jace gulped at her threat.  
"I promise Iz I won't get near another girl. Is that all she said?" He wanted to ask more but he knew she would never tell.

"Oh yeah, She knows now you two are brothers and doesn't want to come between both of you. So yeah. Oh and by the way Alec isn't your only other competition. (Jace stiffened) Her ex is back in the picture. Maia and I told her he still wants her so there's him and there's another 10th grader who likes her and has already showed her how much. So out of the four guys who are after her you are obviously in last place since you screwed up." She delighted in saying that last part.

Jace thought for a moment about what he just heard. Not only was there two more guys but he was losing. HIM! Jace didn't like the blow to his ego at all. He has never needed to fight to get a girls attention this much before so the feeling was new. He had to come up with a way of making it up to her.

After a few more seconds of thought he thought it was better now. He would prove how much better he is by beating all the other guys. She would become more special. He would defeat the ex, the older guy and his brother. She is obviously a great girl if she has them drooling over her.

Izzy seeing his glazed look decided to leave him to his thought. Just as she was at the door she blurted out to him . . .

"Oh one more thing. Her birthday party is this coming Saturday and you and all the other guys will be invited. You won't really be allowed to close since she is telling her brother and he will more than likely have a wall of soccer players around her so yeah. Oh and she would really like it if you didn't pressure her since she now has to deal with all of you. So if you decide to back off she understands. Bye"

Jace stood frozen at Izzys words.

_JON KNOWS. Fuck_. Jordan warned him of what might happen and now he would find out first hand. But now he has a chance to make it up to her with a great gift at her party. Too bad Alec and the other guys will probably be there. Oh well, Jace knows none of them can measure up to him anyways.

Starting Monday he was going to put in motion a plan to win Clary. _This is going to be fun.  
_  
**Yes another cliff hanger. Sorry but I couldn't help it. But Izzy and Alec's convo will be a little longer. Plus it will also be Clary and Simon's day together. Besides they both have some things to discuss. So hopefully it will be up by tomorrow or Wednesday.**

Let me know what you guys are thinking in the reviews. 


	13. Enemies Known Part Two

**Here you go guys, the second part. Hope you guys like it. I loved your reviews and P.M. And I'm glad to see more people voting on my poll. **** It means the world to me that you are all enjoying my writing. I wrote this in a slight hurry so sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare.  


PART TWO

Izzys P.O.V.

It felt great to leave Jace like that. Too bad that Clary having more guys will make it better for him. He may be my brother but sometimes I wish he wasn't. The way he treats girls is horrible. I won't let Jace make Clary into one of his conquests. Besides I'm pretty sure Clary is a virgin and doesn't just give it up to a few pretty words.

_Ugh where is Alec? He deserves Clary not Jace. _

Hopefully Alec won't take long. I have a lot to tell him. Knowing him he is probably blowing off steam convincing himself he never had a chance. _I wish Alec would talk to me more._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alecs P.O.V.

When I left the house I couldn't help but want to go back inside and bash Jaces head in. I wanted to know exactly what he did on his date with Clary. The entire time I was with her I showed her nothing but respect and when I put my arm around her I noticed her wince. Jace must have crossed some sort of line for her to react like that. I swear if he touched her against her will I will personally shove my fist down his throat.

After a semi long drive I finally arrived at my happy place. It was an archery range towards the outskirts of Alicante. When my dad said we were moving here I decided to look for a new archery range. Thankfully this one was only 25 minutes away. The one I went to back home was an hour away.

I've never told anyone I come to these places. I feel like they might misunderstand me more. This is the only place I can unwind and feel at ease. Besides, I look pretty badass holding a bow and arrow.

I make my way inside and give the guy my member information. I pick out a white bow with an emerald green grip. Clary has already changed my choices in colors. I usually just get a complete black bow. Now every time I see something with the color of her eyes I have to have it. _If I could only just have her._

Two hours and many killed targets later I head home. Izzy will probably send cops to look for me if I take any longer. I finally feel ready to hear whatever Clary told her. I just hope she isn't going to reject me. But if she does I will never let Jace out of my sight. The moment he hurts her I will hurt him. Just because she isn't mine doesn't mean I can't still look after her.

When I walk in I head to my room but Izzy stops me at the top of the stairs and pulls me into her room. For a girl her grip is strong. When she's mad she sinks her nails in, it feels like a hawk is trying to rip your arm off.

She throws me to her chair and stands over me with her arms crossed. _Shit I'm in trouble.  
_  
"Where the hell were you? Don't you want to know anything about Clary?" she said.

"I was blowing off steam. Finding out about Clary and Jace going out is not exactly good news. I just didn't want to be around when you told Jace Clary wants to be with him." I look away from my sister not wanting to see pity in her eyes.

"She never said anything close to that. Alec Jace fucked up on their date. It didn't even last 15 minutes. He took her to some coffee shop where Kaelie works and he acted like a jerk." She said smiling at me.

Jace fucked up. Omg I still have a chance. This is great. I feel my body relaxing. Izzy notices.

"Wait there's more you need to know Alec. But you have to promise you aren't going to storm out. Ok?" There's concern for me in her eyes. _This isn't going to be good._

"Oh god what now? (She looks at me waiting) Ok I won't go away." I hold onto the chairs arms & wait for the worst.

"Thank you. Look Clary is obviously a great girl, she's pretty, popular, smart and nice, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that you and Jace aren't the only guys after her. (I stiffened) In total there are four guys. You, Jace, Sebastian Verlac and Raphael Santiago." She said. 

I couldn't take it after that. I jumped off the chair and just paced back and forth. I promised I wouldn't leave. "Ugh" _Four guys! Why did I think I would be anything special to her?_

"Calm down Alec let me explain things. Sebastian is Clarys ex and she didn't even know about him until recently. Maia and I noticed it first, besides Clary doesn't really seem interested in rekindling that old flame. The only real competition is Raphael. He has been sweet and super romantic. He hasn't pressured her in any way. I have heard things about him though, like he always changes girls every other day, he's kind of like the original Jace of Idris." The moment she called him the original Jace I saw red.

"Then why are you letting him near Clary?! How could you be so stupid Izzy? I thought you wanted to protect her. Guys like Jace and Raphael don't change." I was fuming. I was still competing with Jace. In a way.

"I'm not going to let her get hurt. Maia and I have a plan. We have been talking and we are going to team up with Simon and her brother to keep her safe. If any of you four mess up we will be right there to tell her. We don't want her to get hurt. Besides the thought of you and Clary being together make me happy. I would love her to be my sister." She looked sincere.

"Really? You really like the idea of us being together?" I can't believe Iz is on my side.

"Yes. I know you will make her happy Alec." She brings me in for a hug.

"Thanks Iz." I smile at her.

"Oh shut up. Look there's more." She says 

"Oh god not more guys I can't deal with that Iz." I place my head in my hands.

"No no no. It's actually a good chance for you to advance with Clary." She smiles and raises an eyebrow at me.

"How?" Now she has my attention.

"This coming Saturday is Clarys birthday party. She always celebrates it at the end of the month It was actually the 17 so don't worry about missing it. (I smile) So we are all invited. All the other guys will be there too though, even Jace. (I clench my fists) Calm down Alec he won't be near her. Actually none of you will. Clary is telling her brother and he is very protective so she will most likely not be allowed to have anyone of you guys around her for long. It's only fair." She waits for my response.

I hate to agree but she is right. It is only fair we are all there but not get to be alone with her. She must feel pressured to make a choice. I will make sure though to give her the best present. Jace will more than likely want to do the same. Bastard.

"That is good news Iz. Do you really think I have a shot with her?" I hope she says yes.

"Yes. Alec I don't just say it because you're my brother but because I know you're a great guy. Plus I would love to have her over all the time." A look of joy springs across her face.

"Thanks sis. Ok so I guess I'll just give her some space from now on. It's going to be hard since we have class together and practice three times a week." (I can't help but feel happy about that.)

"As long as you keep it light and not pressure her. Don't push your luck but be sure to make sure she knows you still like her." Izzy hugs me. "I would love to see you two together and happy."

"I would love that too." I kiss the top of her head. I have an awesome sister.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary wakes up and finds someone has their arm around her waist. She panics for a second before remembering Jon slept with her. She completely blanked on the events of the night before. Jon had been so angry with her. Well more like angry at what happened.

Oh well, he would have to get over it. As much as Clary hated to admit she did want to be happy and date. Jon apparently had been making difficult. Now he's screwed. With four guys after her it would be pretty hard to stop her. Too bad he has the team to rely on. Except for Jace.

(A smile draped across her face) that asshole was going to get his. Jon already knew about him and he more than likely won't like the betrayal of a team member. Clary could already picture all sorts of fun things Jon had planned for him. She wasn't going to stop him either. He deserved it.

"What are you thinking about Clare bear?" Jon's voice took her out of her daydream.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering when sleeping beauty was going to wake up on his own." She giggles at the look on his face. 

"Sleeping beauty? I'm that good looking. Now I'm happy." Jon stretches and gives his sister a peck on the head. "Come on let's make breakfast."

(One breakfast later)

Jon and Clary are washing the dishes.  
"So am I allowed to kill any of the four or do I have to wait until they fuck up?" Jon asks his sister. She nearly drops her plate.

"No Jon! Well only if they fuck up. (He smiles) Are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want you uncomfortable at my party."

She hears a glass break. Only then does Clary realize she never told him about all four guys being invited to the party.

"They what? What the hell Clary you mention this shit now?" Jon was furious.

"I forgot ok. We said we would finish our conversation today remember?" Clary wanted to hug Jon but was too afraid to. 

After a long deep breath Jon's body finally relaxed.

"Just tell me everything but do it fast before I lose it again." Jon closed his eyes and wais for her to speak.

"I asked Maia and Izzy to help me out by having them talk to the other guys for me so I wouldn't have to look at them in the eye. Izzy is telling her brother and Maia has Sebastian and Raphael. They are telling them the situation and if they want to back off that I understand and it's ok. (Jon looks up at his sister obviously happy if that happens) We also thought it would be a good idea to invite them to the party since One: Izzy and her brothers live next door and they might crash it. Two: It's not fair to the others. Besides it's my party and no one else can decide who comes and goes." Clary looks at her brother letting him know the last part was for him.

"Ugh. Clary all I want is to protect you. You are the only thing in this world that keeps me sane. My entire life has always been about keeping you safe and happy. It's not easy for me to just let this happen. I mean you know how dad was when Sebastian became your boyfriend. He flipped. He was never calm the entire 5 months you two dated." Jon says trying to not look like the thought of his baby sister dating doesn't make him sick.

"Jon you and dad have done a great job in protecting me. Hell too good of a job. I am going to keep getting older. Didn't you think that the day would come when I would get married and have kids of my own? Just like you are big bro." she says.

"I don't like to think about that. And as for me I will always be a bachelor. Do you think it's fair to deprive women of my awesome body? I don't think so." Jon has a smug look on his face which causes Clary to roll her eyes.  
"Back to my point. Clary I don't like it. Our parents will be gone and you will be surrounded by four horn dogs that could take you into any of the rooms and try to do something." He shutters at the thought.

"No they won't. I figured you would think that so I know Izzy Maia Simon and your wall of soccer players will be around me. It's always been like that when I go out with you and your friends. They treat me like a little sister." She crosses her arms on her chest.

Jon plastered a stupid smile on his face. "Yeah those are my boys. We all look out for one another. Too bad now we have that slimy piece of shit Jace to fuck up our close knit group. I knew there was something about him I didn't like. Well the good thing is that you know I won't allow them to be near you unless there are other people present."

"I know I figured. I feel safer that way too so it's a win win." They both smile. "Ok now you clean this up and I'm going to go get ready. Simon is spending the night here. Are you ok with that or did I need to run it by you?" she says

"No. Simon has gotten my approval after years and years of proving himself. So chill." Jon says sweeping the glass up from the floor.

"Simon isn't like other guys. He's better." And with that Clary leaves the room and goes to change.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Noon: Simon arrives)

Simon walks In with his backpack and a small duffle. Jon is watching TV with a bowl of what looks like instant noodles.

"Hey" Jon nods his head at Simon.

"Hey Jon. Simon glances at the TV and then goes upstairs to Clarys room. When he walks in he sees Clary at her easel near one of her windows painting with the help of the natural light. When she sees him she runs to him and jumps wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He stumbles back and they fall on the floor.

They are both laughing now. Simon shrugged off his backpack and rolled her on the floor and tickled her. Clary started kicking trying to get away. He knows her weakness.

"No. Stop Simon you suck." She says through her laughter.

"That's what you get for nearly making my head slam on the table." Simon tickled her sides and she kicked him off. She hates being tickled there.

She rolled him under her and pinned his arms behind him. She learned a few things from Luke. Now was the perfect time to use them. Simon had a shocked look on his face. Clary had never been able to do that. She could get free but never become the aggressor.

"Now it's payback." An evil look manifested itself in her eyes as she began to tickle Simon. His weak spot was under his arms. He started twisting and kicking trying to get his arms free. Laughing hysterically like a maniac. Clary was winning.

"Stop. (Laughing) Stop. (Laughing) Please I give I give." Simon finally caved and Clary got off him.  
She falls to the floor next to him.

"I missed you. It's been so long since I've seen you." She looks into his eyes.

"I missed you too." Simon has a sad look in his face.

"Why haven't you been around me as much as before? Are you mad at me?" She says

"No. I just wanted to give you some space to be with the girls. I know how much you have always wanted to have a girlfriend around. Maia is a friend but not a best friend. So when I saw you and Isabelle hitting it off I decided to give you two some time." He said. 

"Awwe. You should have told me. I kept thinking this entire week I did something wrong. Oh and she prefers to be called Izzy." Clary looked relieved. 

"No. I also kinda didn't want to be around Isabe- I mean Izzy. She makes me a little nervous. And I also didn't want to hear her and Maia talk about Sebastard being back in the picture." He looks away to not see Clarys angry face.

"Don't call him that! (She breaths out) Look there's something I need to tell you but I need you to just listen ok? (He nods his head) Ok. It's not just Sebastian who likes me, it's three other guys too. (He slowly turns to her with wide eyes) Yeah I know but it gets worse. Its Alec and Jace lightwood. Yes they are brothers. Worse they are Izzys brothers and they all live next door. Jace is in the soccer team with Jon and Alec is on the track team with me. The last guy is Raphael Santiago and Jon wants to kill him and Jace first. So yeah there." Clary braces herself for the storm.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? This is what happens when I back off for a week? What the hell. Why hasn't Jon done anything? They live next door! I hate this. Ugh! HER brothers both like you? God this is just great." He's on his feet and pacing.

Clary sits up on the floor.  
"What do you mean by HER? OMG you do like her. I knew that. You're just mad her brothers like me since it complicates things. Awwe Simon has a crush." Clary has a goofy grin on her face.

"Shut up. This is why I never tell you who I like." Simon looks at her.

"Oh come on. She won't care and neither should you. You should hang out more often here. Since she lives next door you might see her more. Plus you will know all the details of who to keep away from me." Clary gets up and hugs Simon. She looks up giving him a pouty face. He always caves at that face.

"Damn. I hate you. Fine. But I'm just afraid a girl like her wont like me. I mean look at her. She so out of my league. She on another galaxy." He slumps down on her bed.

"No she is not. She just has to get to know you and you two will be together in no time." Clary smiles

"Fine. Now let's get this day started. I brought DVD's and a lot of junk food. Let's start by watching 'Vampire Knight'" He says as her face lights up with the mention of her favorite series.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." She grabs his duffle and heads downstairs. Simon is right behind her. Their day was about to start.

**Awwe. Simon and Clary deserved their day together. The next chapter will involve some slight Sizzy time. Only a little, I wouldn't want to give anything away. **


	14. Sizzy

**Here is the anticipated chapter with SIZZY. It's not a lot but it's their start. Hope you like it and let me know in the reviews****. I worked really hard to make sure it came out how I wanted.**

Next chapter will have some juicy antics. Follow my story to be the first to find out as soon as it's posted.   
**  
Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

_Thoughts are in Italics._

(Three P.M.)

Clary and Simon have been 'binge' watching any and every anime series they can get their hands on. For lunch Jon ordered them two pizzas. Clary doesn't really eat much but the boys do. Jon would have eaten an entire pie if Simon hadn't helped himself.

Clary could eat like them but decided watching Simon and Jon fight for every slice was much more entertaining. It was her own personal type of 'The Hunger Games'.

A knock on the door got their attention and Simon went to answer it. In front of him stood Izzy looking as beautiful as always. She had on tight skinny jeans that looked like a second skin. She paired it with a sparkling blood red shirt and ankle boots.

"Hi Simon." Izzy said as she walked past him slightly brushing his side.

"H-Hi" Simon tried to regain his composure after his little stutter.

"Hey Clary I just came over because someone doesn't answer her texts." She emphasized the 'someone' while looking at her. 

"Oh sorry Iz It must have fallen out of my pockets when Simon dropped me to the floor." Clary says not thinking of how her words sound. Simon on the other hand caught her little slip.

"Whoa whoa whoa. He dropped you to the floor? What the hell." Izzy looked confused and pissed. 

"Oh god no we were play fighting. I finally won." Clary said beaming while Simon rolled his eyes.

"One time out of my hundreds. Don't get cocky Clarissa." He knows how much she hates being called by her name.

"Don't call me that!" As expected Clary gets mad at the mention of her name. Only her parents call her that when they are mad.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Simon turns to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Izzy pipes up sounding a little too eager.

"Just going to get her phone." Simon looks at Izzy and blushes slightly.

"Oh I'll get it. I have to change anyways. My shirt is covered in cheeto dust. Simon why don't you catch Izzy up to the series. I'm sure she will like it since it has vampires." Clary leaves before Simon protest.

"O-Ok." Simon realizes Clary did this on purpose. Of course his best friend would pull a stunt like this.

Clary reaches the top of the stairs and peers down peeking at Simon and Izzy. After a small awkward moment they sit down together and Simon begins to explain the premise of 'Vampire Knight'. Izzy actually looks interested since it involves vampires and the cast is extremely attractive.

Finally being satisfied with what she sees Clary goes to her room to give them some private time. _Hopefully Simon doesn't ramble on and on._ She knows Simon uses that to avoid any real conversations.

When Clary reaches her room she looks around the floor for her phone. It was under her bed. It was more than likely kicked there. Upon further inspection she notices 15 texts from Izzy. They are all about her wanting to know if she could come over and If Clary was ok since she wasn't replying. Clary thought it was funny that the one time she doesn't have her phone with her someone texts.

She scrolls through her texts and then just drops on her bed. Since she can't go downstairs she might as well kill some time. She begins to flip through her sketch book and comes across the sketch of Raphael. Even after only capturing a glimpse of him he is beautiful. Like the face of someone with unnatural beauty. The rose comes back into her mind. It now rests in its envelope in her locker. Clary can't help but blush at the memory of his words. It didn't matter how bad her brother said he was she didn't care. Hopefully he didn't turn out to be an ass. She has known people like that.

A while back Jon met a girl like that. She said she loved him but when he turned around she would be all over other guys. When Jon found out it broke his heart. Ever since then he hasn't had a serious relationship. It was like someone tore out his heart. So when he found out Raphael liked her he obviously projected his own experience.

Clary stared at Raphael's photo for a while. Then something in her window caught her eye. She looked to see if it was a bug or bird on the other side but there was nothing. It was from the house. Across from the window Clary could see Alec.  
He was half naked. (Clarys mouth dropped open.) She sat on the floor and hid behind the sheer curtain of her window. She knew spying on him was wrong but she didn't care. Clary wondered what he looked like without his clothes and now here he was with only boxers on.

Alec was picking through his clothes trying to find something to wear. Izzy had just left and he saw her go next door. So there was a microscopic chance of Clary coming over. He wanted to look his best. His confidence was shot to hell when earlier he saw Clary wrapping her legs around a guy and then falling to the floor and rolling around with him.

He told himself that was more than likely her friend and nothing more. But no matter how many times he told himself he couldn't believe it, especially after finding out about all the other guys that like his angel. So Alec decided to make more of an effort and try to dress up more. The problem was his wardrobe mostly consisted of black or dark colored clothing. He could ask Izzy for her help but she would turn a simple trip to the mall a 6 hour torture. Izzy means well but he isn't the type of guy to try on dozens of clothes for his sisters' inspection.

Alec begins to feel uncomfortable. For some reason he feels someone watching him. He looks around and outside his window. There's no one around. He shrugs t off and goes into his closet to rummage through more clothes.

Meanwhile Clary is now behind the wall avoiding the window. She is convinced he saw her spying on him. He looked right at her. There's no way he missed her. She gets the courage to look again but he is gone. Clary exhales in relief. Hopefully Alec didn't see her. But could he really blame her. There he was almost naked flaunting around in his underwear with his window wide open for the whole world to see. It would be rude not to look.

Alec had a Greek god's body. He has a perfect ripped body. His thighs and calves are muscular but not too much. His upper body is much better. His arms are big but she already knew that from try outs. His Pecs look hard and toned. He even has washboard abs that make her tremble. Who would have known that under those clothes was an amazing body. _Alec should show it more often._

Clary wanted nothing more than to be in front of him in that moment. To touch his chest gingerly. To move her fingers though every muscle in his body. To feel his skin against hers. She wanted to push him against the wall and clamp her legs tightly around his waist and kiss his lips with as much passion as she could muster. Clary wondered how he kissed, was it with passion, lust or delicately. She needed to know what he felt like against her.

Her boy was quivering at the thought of the almost naked Alec touching her. Her mind snapped back to reality when she realized her little daydream made her wet. All from just seeing Alec from afar. Surely it had to mean something. Alec had been sweet and a perfect gentleman to her but Clary was having sexual thoughts about him. Maybe there's more to him than she thinks. After all if he can make her aroused from afar who knows what he can make her feel up close.

She composed herself and decided to leave before Alec decided to make another appearance. Clary changed her clothes and left her room. Just as she was about to descend the stairs she heard giggling. Izzy and Simon where laughing on the couch. _They look so cute together. _Clarys hopes were coming true. She stomped her feet coming down the stairs to give them a heads up she was coming.

"What took you so long Clary?" Simon asked blushing slightly at the sight of his friend.

"Oh I got distracted with my sketches. How about you two? Did Izzy like DVDs?" She asked.

"I love them. Kaname and Zero are gorgeous." Izzy said gushing.

"I knew you would. You have a thing for vampires. Plus they are hot." Clary tosses her head back and fans herself.

"Ok gross. I'm going to go away now. I feel girl talk coming on and I know to make myself scarce. See you two in a bit." Simon left to go upstairs. He knows Clary and Izzy need a little girl time.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Izzy asked raising her eyebrow and a sour look on her face. Even like that Clary thought she was pretty. It's like Izzy can't look ugly.

"How can you tell?" Clary asked incredulous. Izzy needs to stop showing off her mind reading powers.

"Because he's all happy and playing around. It's obvious you haven't told him the bad news." She said as if Clarys question was idiotic.

"What bad news?" The girls turned around to see Simon at the stairs with a mad expression. They hadn't noticed he returned.

"I thought you went upstairs." Clary asked trying to change the subject. 

"I came back for my phone. Don't change the subject. What bad news? Is that why I'm here?" He sounded hurt. As if Clary had betrayed him.

"No, I wanted you here because we haven't spent any time together. I felt like you were pulling away. But we already discussed that. There's something else going on that I haven't told you about though. I was afraid to." Clary didn't want to have this conversation all over again with him. She didn't want to get him upset. Just like Jon Simon is very protective. That's one of the reasons Jon tolerates him.

"I'll tell him. I'm much better at getting to the point anyway. Just don't interrupt ok?" Izzy asks taking in a deep breath readying herself for a long speech. 

(Simon braces himself and nods)

(Izzy goes through the whole speech, four guys, who they are and how they are related and live next door, yes Jon knows and they are coming to the party.)

Simon stood there gripping the banister tightly. He has never been someone of great strength but right now it looked like he was about to snap the wood. His eyes were cold and fixed on Clary she didn't want to meet his gaze for fear of seeing the look in his eyes. He let go of the banister and went upstairs.

The girls heard a door close. They figured he must be in her room. Both girls approached her door and knocked. When they didn't hear anything they went in. Simon was on the bed face down lying across it with his arms open.

Clary and Izzy climbed in bed with him one girl on each side.

"Why couldn't you just be ugly?" He said.

They all burst into laughter. It was too much for all of them. Clary thought Simon sounded just like Jon. Izzy was happy Simon was taking it well. Simon was laughing because nothing is ever easy for Clary. They all felt better just laughing at the enormous situation. It wasn't going to be easy since they didn't know how each guy would deal with things. The only thing they each cared about was making sure Clary didn't get hurt.

"So in the first of high school you already have four guys after you. Two are brothers and brothers to your new girl-friend and they live next door. The other two is an ex and a notorious man whore. Perfect." Simon chuckled.

Clary punched his arm. "Ow" (he said) She didn't need captain obvious summing things up. Things were bad enough without his sarcasm.

"So are you actually giving that asshole another chance? By that I mean Jace not Sebastard." Simon smiled at Clary.

"Stop calling him that. Izzy and Maia say I should only give him a second chance and that's it." She said turning away from him.

"Of course Izzy wants you to give her brother another chance." Simon said looking at Izzy. She just gave him a glare.

"He may be my brother but I would be the first to shove my foot up his ass if he ever does something like that again. Trust me when I tell you the first thing I did was yell at his dumb ass." She narrowed her eyes at Simon. She wanted to make it clear his behavior wasn't encouraged.

Simon just smiled satisfied with what she said. "Ok now I like her." He immediately blushed and so did Izzy. "She puts you first and that's all that matters to me." He said looking at Clary trying to regain his composure. Clary nearly burst from their faces. Izzy was actually blushing. It was too cute.

"Now I know I love you two." Clary climbed over Simon and hugged both of them.

"Clary get off my hair!" Izzy screeched as Clary pinned her hair with her arm.

"Make me!" She couldn't help but anger her. It was too easy. 

The two girls started play fighting. Simon didn't know that's what was happening. He thought it was real. Throwing himself in the middle he tried to separate them.

"Stop. You're both friends." He said. The girls stopped and gave him a confused look. Then an evil smirk came across both their faces. Simon didn't like it one bit. He was right, both girls jumped on him and they landed on the floor.

"I'll grab his arms you tickle his ribs." Clary said.

A panicked look came across Simons face. He was outnumbered. Clary was now strong enough to hold his arms. Izzy started to run her fingers up and down his ribs causing Simon to laugh uncontrollably. He began laughing and yelling at the same time. "HELP." "STOP." "Oh dear god stop." It was too funny. Out of nowhere Jon burst in. Simon was on the floor with two girls tickling the hell out of him.

Jon simply laughed.  
"Help me." Simon begged.

"Are you nuts? They might come after me next. Sorry Simon you're on your own." With that he left as quickly as he came in. Clary and Izzy smirked at one another and continued their torture. Simon was finally able to roll and pin Clary under him. He grabbed both her hands with one of his and with the other he grabbed her sides. She began jerking and laughing. Izzy went to help Clary but Simon just grabbed her and twirled her face down and placed her sideways on top of Clary. He let go of Clarys hands and tickled both girls. They fought back but couldn't use their full strength. Simon made sure they couldn't get up.

"MERCY!" The girls said in unison.

"YES! I'm still the champ. Not even both of you could take me." He raised his arms up in victory. Izzy got off Clary and both were on the verge of hyperventilating. The bastard won. Izzy flipped him off which Simon feel even more triumphant. Clary just mouthed 'fuck you'.

He helped them get up. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the rest of the series. Izzy left before Clarys parents came home. She didn't want to impose. Plus since Simon was sleeping over there was no way she was going to risk him seeing her without makeup in the morning.

When her parents arrived from a late dinner they hugged and kissed them. Simon asked them about their day and helped Valentine take out the trash. He always felt at home with them. Clary and her mom were inside talking.

"So sweetheart how was your first week?" Jocelyn asked as she tidied up the kitchen from the junk food tornado.

"It was great. It's exactly what I thought high school would be like." Clary didn't want her mother to now everything. If her mother knew her father would know by midnight.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She gave her daughter and inquisitive look.

"Its good mom. Thankfully no one referred to me as 'Jons little sister' yet." Clary smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that love. Now you and Simon don't go to sleep too late. I don't want you to come home with a bad report card from sleeping in your classes ok." Jocelyn gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

"I promise. Now you and dad go to bed since you two go in before us." Clary nudged her mother.

"Okay. Make sure you three wake up early enough for breakfast. Love you." Jocelyn made her way to her room. Valentine followed suit a few minutes later. Clary and Simon picked up their mess. Jocelyn was nice but not when her house was unorganized by people capable of cleaning their own mess. When finished Simon went to the bedroom and took out his pajamas. If you can call a t-shirt and shorts pajamas.

By the time Clary reached her bedroom she heard Simon taking a shower. She gathered her clothes and knocked on the door. "Hurry up. I want to shower whiles there's still hot water." She called through the door. "I'm out. I'm just getting dressed. Wanna check?" Simon asked. "No I'm good." Clary rested against the door. When Simon finally came out she fell backwards on him.

"I didn't know I can make girls swoon at the sight of me." He smirks.

"Very funny Lewis. I was falling asleep waiting." Clary gets up and pushes him out of the bathroom.

"I don't take long. You practically live in there." Simon rolled his eyes and walked away.

By the time Clary was done Simon was already in bed half asleep waiting for her.

"Finally. She graces me with her presence." He throws his hand to his forehead exaggerating his impatience.

"You're just lucky to be on the bed. Don't make me 'accidently' push you off while I sleep." She says as she closes the sheer curtains and turns off the lights.

"Oh please you'll push me off anyways. I already put pillows on the floor. I know you Clary." He says.

Clary can't help but giggle. If there's anyone who truly knows her its Simon.  
"Fine. Goodnight Si." She gets into bed by the little light that comes through the sheer curtains. Simon places his arm under Clarys head and she turns towards him and places her hand on his chest. Simon always sleeps like this for her. She uses him like a giant body pillow.  
"Goodnight Clary." He doesn't mind. It's the same way it has always been. This way if Clary starts to toss and turn he can hold her more securely.

There was a time when Simon looked forward to their sleepover. He craved the feel of her tiny frame in his arms. The smell of her hair, the electric feeling she sends through his body when their skin touches. Now those feelings are subsiding. He knows his and Clarys relationship will always be like this. Secretly he prefers it this way. She brings joy and bliss into his world and he would never want to do anything to jeopardize that.

Besides now those feelings are being caused by someone else. From the moment he saw Izzy he felt his heart skip a beat. She will never even glance at a guy like him but it didn't stop him from thinking of her. His luck improved when not only did she and Clary hit it off but when she told him where she lives. Now Simon will practically live at Clarys house just to see her. _Goodnight Izzy._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Izzy going to bed)

After her shower Izzy slipped into her nightgown. (Yes someone as fabulous as her wears a nightgown) The entire time she was in the washroom she thought of what happened at Clarys house. She knew that when Clary left to get her phone she did it on purpose to conveniently leave them alone for a while. _How did Clary know I liked Simon? I told her I didn't but there's no way she knew I was lying to her._

Simon sounded nervous at first but when he started talking about the series he relaxed. _Damn I'm going to learn to speak geek. Oh well if I do learn it I would only become hotter. _She loved the main guys. Love triangles are always more exciting when you throw in vampires.

Then when the 'tickle Simon to death' game started she was secretly ecstatic. There he was pinned down and Clary telling her to touch him. Well tickle to be precise but Izzy only heard touch. She nearly moaned when Simon showed his strength by twirling her around and placing her face down. She liked that side of him and was hoping to one day bring it out more.

For now Izzy would just have to settle with her dreams. She settled into her bed covers. Finally comfortable she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _Goodnight Simon._

**Awwe. Aren't they cute? I decided it was time to let everyone know exactly what Izzy and Simon felt. Besides I was overdue for some SIZZY action. Let me know what you thought of SIZZY in the reviews. ******

I would also like to acknowledge the fact that I am in awe in how many people from different countries have seen my story. My most views come from: 1.U.S. 2. U.K. 3. Australia 4. Canada 5. Germany 6. Sweden. Thanks so much for following, fav, reviewing or just viewing my story.

Next chapter will consist of Clary going back to school with all four guys knowing what is going on. Will Raphael like the competition? How will he react when it isn't just Alec he has to worry about? Will Sebastian give up getting back with his ex? Will Jace hook up with girls on the side? Will Alec let his insecurities get the better of him? Who knows, you will just have to wait and see. 


	15. Angry Jon Part One

**First of all: So sorry I haven't posted in like a week. I have been stuck on this chapter. I finally finished it but it came out too long so I decided to split it in two parts. So don't hate me. I hope it's up to everyone's enjoyment. Let me know how it was in the reviews. I love to hear from all of you.**

As always the thoughts are in _Italics_** and I don't own a thing. Muah. **

"Kaname Kuran is a pureblood vampire, he's like royalty. Zero is a guard at the school and keeps the day class separate from the night class. He is Yukis partner. Are you with me so far?" Simon asks Izzy.

"So far so good." She smiles.

"Good. I thought it would be hard for you." Simon replies.

"Is it hard for me?" Izzy cocks her head slightly raises her eyebrow and places her hand on his thigh.

"U-um what?" _Oh dear god what is going on?  
_  
"You heard me. Is it hard?" Izzy nearly moaned her question. Simon couldn't believe his ears. Was Izzy really saying this?

"What do you mean?" Simon was hoping she would clarify what she is asking.

"How about I show you what I mean." Her lips crash onto his. Simon felt her velvety lips press harder on his. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Simon then realized she was on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her body to his. She moaned between kisses. Her moaning was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Simon gazed into her eyes and then kissed her back with as much passion he could muster. Izzy had finally seen him and he wasn't going to screw it up. She passed her fingers through his hair and tugged it. He moaned with pleasure and she did it again. He trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck. He lingered on her neck for a second and decided to bite her gently. After all she loved vampires so why not act like one.

That bite sent her over the edge. He pressed their lips together so she couldn't moan. Clary could hear and come downstairs. She was grinding on his lap now. His member was throbbing with being that close to her. He wanted to tear off his pants but he didn't want to push his luck. Izzy could kick his ass if he went too fast.

Izzy was to intoxicating to not touch. He needed to feel her skin against his. He lunged for her neck again and nibbled slightly. She trembled with pleasure. It made her breast bounce and catch his attention. Simon worked his way down to her collarbone slowly. With no red light he went further down. He kissed to top of her breast gently and slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed.

Izzy was moaning from the pleasure. She picked up head and looked into his eyes.  
"Wouldn't it be better if you took my shirt off?" Izzy bit her lip. Her breath was erratic from all the heavy breathing. Simon couldn't believe his ears.

He wanted to cry. He gave her a smile and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. Izzy lifted her arms up over her head encouraging him to take it off. His heart hammered against his chest. He slowly raised her shirt taking his time to appreciate her body. The pounding in his chest was getting louder. Just as he could see the lace from her bra the pounding snapped him back to reality.

The door opened and revealed Jon with an angry expression and a bad case of bed head.

"Will you two wake up already mom just left and breakfast is getting cold."

_Nooooooo_. Jon had woken Simon up. "We're going."  
Jon left leaving Simon hating him for waking him from a perfect dream. Simon wanted to go back to bed but he knew it wouldn't work. He looked down and noticed he was fully erect.

He hurried into the bathroom to avoid having Clary wake up and get the wrong impression. _Grandma, dead puppies, baseball, broken bones, vomit, cricket, politics, getting hit in the nuts._ (His erection was gone) _Finally. _Simon went back to the bed and shook Clary. Sometimes you need a bucket with cold water to wake her up and other times she wakes up if a cat sneezes a mile away. Today was 'a bucket of water' day.

"Clary wake up." He placed his hands on her side and shook her gently.  
"Come on wake up already" He shook her faster.

"mmimnomwanamm" she groaned.

"What?" He asked getting closer to better hear her.

"mmimdontmwannamm" she groaned louder.

"I don't care if you don't want to you are going to get up." He shook her violently.

Clary sat up and slapped Simon on the top his head. "No" Then she slumped back into her covers.

"Ow. Fine I'm getting Jon to wake you up his way." Simon got off the bed. He knew she would cave before he made it to the door.

"I'm up I'm up." Clary sat upright in a second. There was no way in hell she would let Jon wake her up. He never had any patience. Jon loved getting to school early every day. Clary believes it's because the sooner he gets to school the sooner people fawn over him. Popularity gets to his head.

"I'll change in the bathroom while you try to pry your eyes open." Simon grabbed his bag and walked into her bathroom. Simon wouldn't take long since they both showered last night. He always changes in a different room. One time when she slept over at his house he crammed into a closet to give her privacy. Clary loved him for just being him. He was perfect for Izzy.

Clary slowly made her way to her closet and began throwing clothes around. She had some fashion sense but mostly relied on Maia or her mom to pick out her clothes. Today she decided to go for sexy. _Might as well see if those guys think I'm worth the trouble. Maybe I'll give Jon an aneurism._

Clary picked out a high waist pleaded dark grey skirt and paired it with a black tank underneath a lace long sleeved shirt. She added some cute sparkly dark grey ankle boots and her outfit was complete. She was never a huge jewelry person so she rarely wore any. She grabbed her little gym bag and stuffed her P.E. clothes inside and her track outfit too. Simon walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a T.M.N.T. shirt with form fitting dark jeans and his black chucks.

His mouth dropped open when he saw her. His eyes gazed at her from head to toe. She never really dressed like that but obviously Izzy had influenced her. A smile crept on his lips, he knew what was about to happen next. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Clary didn't like that look.

"I can't wait to see Jon's head explode. This is going to be fun. (His smile turned into an evil grin) Oh can I tape it and put it on YouTube?" Eagerness overwhelming his expression.

Clary just glared at him and pointed to her door for him to leave. He grabbed his things and walked out the door with his hands up in the air as mock surrender.

Jon was no going to like her look but oh well. Clary was popular now and she finally had what she always wanted. Besides if she wanted her brother to stop hovering she would have to prove to him she can take care of things on her own. Starting with making him understand that she wasn't a child. Sooner or later he had to realize she would dress her age and for her body type.

During the summer her body changed for the better. She looked more and more like her mother every day. Jocelyn was beauty incarnate. To even have a fraction of her beauty would have been enough.

Clary may still be short but she thin with slight curves that made her look so fragile that it made every man in her life treat her like a porcelain doll. Now she had a fuller chest longer (less unruly) wavy hair that contrasted her skin perfectly. Tiny little freckles adorned her skin and gave her a younger appearance. She always hated them but now she grew to like them.

Clary took a deep breath and went downstairs ready for the commands her brother would yell for her to go back and change.

(In the kitchen)

Jon was heating up the rest of the food for Clary when he heard her step into the kitchen. He stayed keeping an eye on the food when he told his sister to come and sit down.

"So what do you want scrambled eggs or pancakes. Mom made both." Jon asked still having his back turned to his sister.

"Just eggs I'm not that really hungry." Clary looked at Simon who looked like he was going to die of anticipation. He wanted Jon to turn around.

"Ok one order of scrambled- WHAT THE FUCK CLARY!" Jon nearly dropped the eggs on the floor at the sight of his little sister looking like girl. Simon just laughed his ass off the chair and fell to the floor. He got the reaction he was waiting for.

Jon glared at the idiot. Simon got up but looked away trying to calm himself down.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this? My body is covered. You need to accept the fact that I will be dressing differently from now on." Clary folded her arms in front of her chest and stared down at Jon. He didn't falter from her gaze. He hated this with every last cell in his body.

_Please don't grow up. I'm not ready to let you go._ Jon hid a pained expression from his sister. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind or her clothes. That didn't mean he wasn't going to fight her every step of the way though.

"You could at least make a slower transition for my sake." He gave her a tiny smile to show her he was ok with it to an extent.

"Okay. I promise to wait a month before wearing fishnet stockings to school." She gave a mischievous smirk when Jon exploded.

"CLARY!" He roared at his sister.

"Kidding. Just kidding. I promise to never wear that." Clary hugged her brother. He took several breaths and fixed her a plate. Simon was silently laughing his ass off. After a minute of hyperventilation he rose from his chair and went to wait in the living room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Simon Clary and Jon arrive at school)

Clarys P.O.V.

When we arrive at school we are some of the only people there. Jon of course makes his way to the cafeteria for an early breakfast while Simon and I go to his locker.

"Do I really look ok Si?" I ask hoping he didn't let me leave the house looking too ridiculous.

"Yes Clary. Beside from almost killing your brother your outfit is perfect. I didn't think you would start dressing like this so soon but I knew it was coming." He said while stuffing his extra bag into his locker.

"What do you mean by that?" I place my hands on my hips and give him a stern look. _He better not mean snobby._

"Clary you're Clary Morgenstern, sister of arguably the most popular guy in school and daughter of very wealthy parents. Hell your dad probably defended the dads of many students here." He said as a matter-of-factly.

_Well that wasn't what I was expecting_. Apparently it had been obvious to everyone but me.

"I didn't know that entitled me to have automatic popularity." I tried to sound humble.

"It does and it doesn't. People like and respect you because you're kind, caring and an all around good person. Guys would love to date you but Jon scares the crap out of everyone."

We both laugh at that. Jon is pretty much boy repellent.

"Clary is that you?" Someone says from behind us at a distance.

Izzy and Maia are making their way to us. They both shared an ecstatic look when looking at me.

"You finally dressed with some fashion sense. Simon did you pick these out for her?" Izzy asked as she pointed at me.

"Hey! I picked this out myself. Thanks for the confidence boost." _Incredible, she can't believe I know how to dress myself. Did she forget the outfit I wore on the first day?  
_  
"Sorry I just thought you lived in jeans. Good to see you showing some leg." She smirked at me.

"Did Jon flip his lid when he saw you?" Maia asked. Simon tried to stifle his laugh. It didn't work.  
"Tell us what happened."

"Jon pretty much reacted the way you think he would." He said between chuckles.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You know he only does it out of love." I chime in before Si gets a cram.

"Well if that's the way he reacted imagine how the guys will react when they see you in this." Izzy said eyeing me again.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that. I will talk to the guys before lunch. Izzy I'm assuming you already told your brothers?" Maia asked Izzy.

"Of course. Do you think you will get through today Clary?" She said.

"Yes. As long as you two made it clear that I don't want any more pressure." I sighed. "Hopefully at least one decides I'm not worth the trouble." _Hopefully._

"Clary you are worth every obstacle in the world." Simon said as he placed an arm around my shoulders. He kissed my head and rubbed my shoulders. He always makes me feel better.

"Thanks Si." I say leaning on him.

We hear the bell and Simon and I make our way to 1st period. Waving goodbye to the girls and seeing Simon give Izzy a smile. _I knew it. Sparks._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The Lightwoods pull into the parking lot at school in Alec's car. Izzy turns to both her brothers.

"Remember no pressure. Neither one of you will ruin my friendship with her so back off and be on your best behaviors'." Izzy says to both but gave Jace an extra look. He's pretty much the idiot here.

Both boys nod and they all make their way into school. Izzy of course is running in since Clary is more than likely already there. Both brothers marvel at how she can run in heels.

When inside both boys part ways not wanting to be near one another more than they have to. Jace pretty much hates having Alec drive him to school and borrowing his car would now never happen.

Alec is trying to concentrate on what he is going to say to Clary both times he sees her today when he sees him. The same guy he saw the first day of school and yesterday in Clarys room. He had his arm around her and she was leaning in on him. _Who the bloody hell is this guy?_

He waited around the corner stealing glances to see if they were still there. After the bell rang and they went their separate ways Alec grabbed a hold of Izzy and pulled her to him.

"Alec what the hell is wrong with you? I couldn't have tripped." Izzy looked pissed.

"Sorry Iz I'm just a little peeved. Who is that guy holding Clary?" Alec tried to keep a straight face but it was useless. Izzy sees through him like crystal.

"Awwe you're jealous of Simon. That is so cute." She gave him a smug look. "He's Clarys oldest friend in the world. They are super close, he loves her like a brother and no nothing has ever happened between them. They just get each other." Izzy tried to sound reassuring. It worked. Alec's body relaxed.

"Promise that's all they are." He need more apparently.

"Yes. Now stop wasting time or you'll be late for class." She said shoving him out of her way. Alec walked away happy knowing Simon wasn't a real threat.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(3rd period)

Clary walks into class and for the third time all eyes are on her. Most of them are from guys eyeing her up and down. She quickly became used to it and began walking with more confidence. Girls kept complimenting her outfit guys did too but they did it with their eyes. Clary was sure they didn't say a word because of Jon. He has eyes and ears everywhere. It only made Clary want to 'strut' her stuff more.

She couldn't help but notice the eyes that bulged out at the sight of her. Alec composed himself in a second but that was all the time she needed. _One down three to go._

_Oh merciful heaven why is she wearing that. Look at those legs._ Alec had seen them before in track but now she just looked different. Her lacy shirt was completely see-through if it hadn't been for her undershirt he would have been able to see her bra. _Thank god I can't._ She only showed her arms but even that made it better. _It's like the less she shows the better. God help me._

Clary sat at the table in front of Alec as usual making idle chit chat with the girls who immediately complimented her. Alec froze. He wanted to talk to her but decided to wait after the bell rang. No sense in sounding flustered. He needed to compose himself better.

(Bell rings)

Alec gets up and is next to Clary before she is even done collecting her papers.

"Hey Clary. Can we talk?" Alec squares back his shoulders and tries to portray confidence.

"Hi Alec, sure. What's on your mind?" _Please don't be the one to give up. _Clary puts her things in her backpack trying to look busy so she doesn't have to see him in the eyes.

"Well Izzy filled me in on everything and I just wanted to tell you that I am ok with it. With taking things slow I mean." Alec hated his little hiccup.

"Really? I didn't think anyone would be. Especially you after the whole 'went out with your brother' thing. Sorry about that by the way. I swear I had no idea." Clary said making sure to emphasize not knowing they were related. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their relationship.

"It's ok. I have to admit I didn't like it at first but you didn't know and neither did he so no harm no foul. I do have to confess one thing though." He said as she rose from her chair.

"Oh. And what is that exactly?" Clary didn't like the sound of that.

"I kind of already knew you lived next door but I didn't know who you were until the first day of school. I saw you the first night I moved in. By the way our rooms are across the yard from one another." Alec made a 'please don't think I'm a creeper face' hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"You knew this whole time we lived next to each other?" Clary more shocked that he knew rather than him knowing their bedrooms were in view of the other. She already knew that from yesterday.

"I didn't want to say anything since I figured that we were bound to run into each other eventually." Alec shrugged and made Clary laugh.

"I get it. It's ok. As for the whole room thing I guess we can chalk that up to coincidence." Clary smiled at him and he smiled back. They walked out together and stopped just outside the door. "Well, I have to go to class with Izzy so I'll see you in track later."

"Sure." He smirked. "See you later Clary." They waved good bye to each other and parted ways. Clarys heart was racing a little. _Alec still wants to see me._ Internally she was spazzing out externally she oozed confidence.

Alec however showed his happiness with pride as he walked away. He smiled from complete joy of laying his cards on the table. A few girls looked his way and found him cute but he didn't pay them any mind. Clary was all he wanted. His angel.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Izzy and Maia and in Social Studies waiting for Clary to arrive to class. They are hoping that the reason she is running late is because of Alec. Izzy hopes her brother didn't mess up. When she finally walks through the door the girls wave their hands for her to hurry up to them. When she sits down the bell rings and the teacher asks them to sit down and be quiet. Maia and Izzy get upset.

"Don't worry after class I'll tell you both everything. Plus we still have lunch. " Clary winks at them and the girls perk up.

(Bell rings)

Both Izzy and Maia turn to Clary immediately as the bell rings not caring the teacher is still talking.

"Spill." They both say in unison.

"Alec was fine Iz don't worry. He said he was ok with the whole four guys' thing and that we should talk during track." She smiled at the girls who looked relieved. "Oh and that our rooms are across from each other." Clary decided to throw that in to shock the girls. It worked.

"What!" Both seemed pretty shocked.

"I didn't notice that when we were in your room." Izzy said as she looked back in her mind.

"So what are you going to do now? Peep shows at midnight?" Maia asked making Clary turn red. She wasn't the one giving peep shows but there was no one she was going to say a word.

"Maia. No. I just have to be careful when I change I guess. I hope Jace can't see me too." She said looking at Izzy this time who was hoping for the same thing.

"I don't know. But next time I'm in his room ill check discretely just in case it does and he hasn't noticed yet." She gave Clary a reassuring look and they all made their way out of the class that was now almost empty.

The three girls made their way to the cafeteria all while attracting to looks of guys and maybe two girls. Apparently they were becoming the hottest girls in school. Izzy was the only one who returned looks. Maia and Clary didn't need more attention.

Clary felt herself blush at the looks. She was losing her composure. Maia noticed she hardly missed a thing.

"Are you ok?" Izzy turned at Maia's question to make sure Clary was ok.

"Yeah, I've had eyes on me all day because of the outfit. I'm scared to think what will happen when we get to the cafeteria." Clary tried to regain her composure.

"Don't worry you will be fine." Maia said reassuringly.

"Yeah, besides they are only looking because you look so great. So take it as a confidence. Plus you can have fun with it." Both Maia and Clary looked at her at her last sentence with a quizzical face.

"How am I going to have fun with how I look?" Clary didn't really want to know the answer but her curiosity did. 

"Well if you were to I don't know maybe walk up to Jon from behind with all the soccer players looking at you like that maybe some of them won't be able to help but stare and cause Jon to freak out. I bet that would be fun to watch." Izzys idea was positively evil. Clary loved it. What better way than to mess with her brother than using the very guys he intends on having protect her.

A look of mischief made its way across Clarys face.  
"This is going to be fun." When the girls walked into the cafeteria guys stared. Some even licked their lips or whistled in a low sound to not draw attention. They all giggled at the attention. Clary loved it. They picked out their food and thankfully they served chocolate pudding Clarys favorite.

When they made their way to their usual spot Simon was already waiting. The girls sat down and looked at Clary expectantly.

"Well?" Maia asked "When are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Simon didn't like the look they shared. He knew something was about to happen.

Clary thought for a second for an excuse to go see her brother and quickly found one.  
"Oh nothing. I'll be right back I'm going to go see Jon." With that she rose and left the table.

Izzy and Maia moved to get a better view of where she was going. A smile across both their faces made Simon very uneasy. He looked in Clarys direction wanting to know what was going on.

Clary fixed her skirt as she rose and her hair. She wanted to look as best she could to really get under her brothers skin. She walked up to the table from behind Jon making eye contact with a few of the guys. They quickly began nudging their neighbors to look up. Some dropped their mouths open, it was too cute. She bent down slightly and kissed her brother on the cheek startling him.

Jon turned and found Clary behind him with a sweet smile on her face. Then he realized what the faces were for. He glared at the guys and they composed themselves looking down. A few brave souls took another look at Clary. Magnus was the only one with a smile of utter delight on his face. Magnus liked the way Jon turned red and stiffened when he saw Clary. _I like her more_. He thought.

"Clary what are you doing here?" He asked in a slight tone. 

"I just wanted to know if I could have your pudding. You know it's my favorite." She said trying to keep a smug look under control.

"Sorry I already finished it." Jon was happy he did. Now his sister could go away so he could yell at the guys for looking at her.

"Really? That sucks. I really wanted it." Clary softens her voice and tries to sound like a child. She then lowers her shoulders and gives Jon a pouty face of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Clary maybe next time." Jon rubs her arm and hopes she leaves already. Too many people are looking at her as it is. _Why does she have to look cute?_

"Here Clary. I wasn't going to eat mine. You can have it." Michael who is sitting a person away from Jon offers her his after seeing her face. She immediately perks up and takes the pudding cup from him.

"Thanks Michael you're so sweet." She places her hand on his shoulder and he blushes. Jon glares daggers at him hating his sister touching him. She turns to Jon who regains his composure and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you later Jon. Bye guys." She waves goodbye to the guys on the table who look at her and say bye back. Some just wave not wanting to look up.

"Bye Clary." Jon says. When she is out of ear shot he glares at Michael again. Magnus has his head in his hand trying so hard not to make a sound. He wants to hear Michael's last words.

"What she looked disappointed. You're the one who said we should make sure she is always happy and safe. So I gave up my pudding." Michael raised his hands hoping he didn't die. He sounded innocent enough. _Wow, he has some balls._ Magnus thought.

"As long as you didn't have another reason for wanting to make her happy then fine. She has enough guys around her as it is." At this the other guys looked up. They knew those words meant business.

"Guys? I refuse to believe we have more than one brain dead idiot dumb enough to try anything with Clary." Magnus spoke up. This was a chance he wasn't going to miss.

"Yeah it brings me to what I wanted to talk about so listen up." The guys put down their food and drinks and gave their full attention to Jon. "We apparently have a traitor in our midst." They all turned to look at Michael for his little stunt. He looked scared. "No not Michael, Jace the 'golden boy'. That asshole apparently didn't care she was my sister and took her out on a date." Complete and utter horror, shock and betrayal spread across the faces on the table. Apparently their unspoken rule needed to be spoken. Jordan and Magnus exchanged a look of terror since they had known Jace had been eyeing Clary and didn't say a thing. Hopefully Jon didn't find out.

"That's not the worst part." Looks of 'How could it be worse?' were exchanged among the guys. "Apparently on the date Jace acted like an ass to my baby sister. I for one don't think it should go unpunished. Don't you guys agree?" Evil glances and smirks were exchanged among the guys. Whatever was about to happen to Jace was not going to be good. "So, Jordan isn't your leg hurting?" Jon asked his friend while raising his brow.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it it does hurt." He said not knowing where his friend was going with this.

"Well maybe we should let the new guy take your post as goalie. We need to do practice shots anyways. Who better than the new guy to practice them on. Don't you all agree?" He asked as his players all smiled at another agreeing with his thoughts.  
_This is going to be fun._

**Yes my lovelies this is where the first part stops. I know it mean but it's too long if I didn't split it. Let me know what you all thought in the reviews.**

Don't forget to fav, message me, follow and vote on my poll in my profile page. Muah 

**P.S. I love getting reviews from you guys. ^_^  
**


	16. Angry Jon Part Two

**Sorry I haven't updated in like almost a week and a half. I was pretty much out of it. I had the chapter uploaded just not published. I spaced. Sorry guys. Don't like to keep people waiting. I only noticed because I noticed the reviews and the messages. So thanks to all of those who told me.  
**** So without much wait here is the second part.  
**  
_Thoughts are in Italics_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Cassandra Clare.**

"Well maybe we should let the new guy take your post as goalie. We need to do practice shots anyways. Who better than the new guy to practice them on. Don't you all agree?" He asked as his players all smiled at another agreeing with his thoughts.  
_This is going to be fun._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Jace was frantically dodging Kaelie and the other girls all day. He wanted Clary and no one else. Keeping away from all of them was going to be harder than he thought. Kaelie was ruthless her iron grip was hard to escape from. What was worse was her complete lack of hearing when he said he didn't want to be with her. She would simple scoff and act as if he was kidding. She was relentless.

When he finally managed to escape from her he ran into the cafeteria late. He picked up his tray and reality finally dawned on him. Where was he going to sit? He couldn't sit with Alec, bonding with him more is out of the question. He couldn't sit alone since surely Kaelie would find him. His last resort would be to hide in the library or face the team. Jon already knows and so would the team. Practice was after school so avoiding them was impossible.

Jace took a deep breath and made his way to the table. All the guys were there and no one seemed to pay him any mind. He chooses to take a seat at the end of the table and not look at anyone. He only a few nods with some of the other players. Jaces mind was racing to know if Jon knew. All the guys were uncharacteristically quiet. It was giving him a dreadful feeling.

Jon told the team earlier to act as if nothing is wrong and to not warn Jace. He made the very clear argument that it could have been any of their girlfriends or sisters. They all agreed to keep quiet. Jon was the only one who couldn't cope. Jordan gave him reassuring glances when Jace sat at the end of the table. Jon wanted to break his face in right there and then but decided against it. He didn't want his sister to see that. _Clary. _Thankfully when Clary came to his table Jace hadn't arrived yet. Surely he would have given her more than a simple look. 

Jon's body began to tremor at the thought of Jace mistreating his sister. No one had ever disrespected him before and the feeling was unbearable. He would have to be made an example of. Jon glared at the side of Jaces head for what seemed forever when Jace finally stole a glance. He poured every single ounce of hatred in his eyes. It was only a glance but he knew Jace received the message. _No one mistreats Clary._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Did you see his face?" Simon said to Maia and Izzy as Clary left her brothers table.

"That was priceless." Izzy replied while Simon and Maia laughed.

Clary approached her laughing friends and placed her pudding cup on her tray. Simon raised his eyebrow at the cup.

"I was halfway there when I realized I had no excuse to be there. So when I noticed his empty cup I figured I would ask for his." She replied to Simon's quizzical face.

"So that's why Michael got the death stare. You should have seen the faces the guys made when they saw you. I bet they don't see you as a little girl anymore." Maia chimed in remembering the faces.

"Good thing too. The bad part is that now they will all be on alert." Izzy said as she regained her composure.

"Yeah but I have always dealt with overprotective guys in my life so no biggie." Clary shrugged and opened up the pudding cup.

"That better not have been a jab at me." Simon said as he looked at Clary.

"What on earth would ever make you think that?" Sarcasm dripping from her words.

The four of them laughed as they told Clary the looks she was attracting when she was just walking to the table. Clary blushed at the thought of attracting other guys. She made a mental note of asking Izzy how she deals with it. The bell rang and they discarded their food and proceeded to walk to the gym together before splitting up to go and change. Just as they were about to get to the gym Clary stopped dead in her tacks.

"Crap. I left my gym clothes in my locker." She said mentally scolding herself for being forgetful.

"Its ok we are going to the locker rooms Clary." Maia said as if her friend lost her brain for a moment.

"I know that. I meant that I left them in my other locker. I usually keep like two or three changes in the girls' locker room but I forgot I took them to wash over the weekend. Now they are sitting in my locker by the classrooms." Clary explained to her confused friend.

"Oh then we can just go get them. I'm sure Mr. Garroway won't mind if we are a little late." Izzy said finally tearing her gaze away from Simon. 

"No its ok I can go by myself. I don't want to get you guys in trouble. I'll be back in a flash." With that Clary turned and dashed to her locker all the way on the other side of campus. She got there quicker than she thought it would take. _Yes no hall monitors_. She put in her combination code and took the gym bag out and subsequently pulling down some of her books with it. Papers scattered everywhere.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself. Now she had more to do.

"Need help Hermosa?" A smooth voice asked from behind and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"No. I meant to make myself late to gym by making a mess in the hallway." Clary gave him a teasing look that was rewarded with a sly grin.

"Then I guess mission accomplished." She chuckled at his retort. "So can I help or not?" He asked meeting her gaze causing her to feel the rush of blood invade her face.

"Yes please." With her reply Raphael bent to pick up her papers and books. His movements where graceful and agile. He moved incredibly fast but it felt slow at the same time. Clary had a few things in her hands while he had picked up all her books in seconds.

"You're fast." She said as he went to her locker to put her belongings inside. She handed him the papers she was holding so he could place them inside as well. When he finished he looked at the left wall of the locker and found his letter there taped. Surprise tinged in his eyes at the realization that his gestured didn't get overlooked.

"Thanks for the help Raphael." Clary said gratefully.

"No problem Hermosa." He said as confidently as ever after seeing that she help his gift close to her to where she could see it every day.

(The bell rings)

"Oh crap I'm going to be late. I'll see you in class." Clary said as she tugged the gym bag tighter on her shoulder.

"See you soon then Hermosa." He gave her a sultry looked as she turned to leave and he saw her cheeks enflame immediately. He could see the veins in her neck pulsating from her racing heart before she turned away to run to class.

Raphael liked the effect his look had on her. _I wonder what else can make her heart race._ Raphael thought of the many things he could do to make her blush, smile and embrace him. He wasn't thinking of how to bed her just yet. The idea of simply feeling her embraced seemed like enough. For now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Gym class halfway done)

Simon and Clary were much too happy when Mr. Garroway said that those who didn't want to play sports could just job around the court. Bothe of them were never much for sports. Simon was more of an online athlete and Clary already had training every other day. So the two decided to give their bodies a break and happily walk along.

"So how are you holding up on the whole guy thing?" Simon asked his weary companion.

"Well I didn't get a chance to talk to Alec during class but I know I will during practice. Right now Sebastian hasn't said a thing to me but I'm sure he will. Raphael is in my next class but when I saw him earlier he seemed unfazed. Jace is the one I'm apprehensive about. I can't really trust someone who sticks his tongue in every bimbo's mouth he sees." She nearly spat the last sentence out.

Simon nodded at her words and understood her predicament. She could always count on him to be sincere and straight forward with whatever troubles her.

"Well you have your work cut out for you. Personally I hope Sebastard gives up. (She rolls her eye at his jab at the expense of her ex) Jace can simply drop dead for making you so upset." He smiled at her causing her to smile back. Simon always has her best interest at heart.

After a couple of laps Simon decides to rest and goes to the bleachers. Clary is walking on her own blissfully unaware that Sebastian immediately went to her side the moment Simon was gone. Simon noticed this and hissed at his own stupidity for giving him a chance.

"Hey Clary, do you have a minute?" He said as he catches his breath to her pace.

"Hi Sebastian. Yeah, what's up?" Clary said as she slowed her pace to help him.

"Well I'm more than pretty sure you already know what this is about. Don't you?" He asked giving her an embarrassed sideways glance.

"I figured. I just didn't want to mention it in case Maia didn't tell you." She said looking at anything other than him. 

"Well she did and I just wanted to talk about it with you. Get your view on things you know. Do you mind if we go by the wall, I don't like the idea of talking and anyone jogging by catching a part of the conversation?" He asked hoping to be able to look at her in the eyes since jogging gave her too many distractions.

"Yeah no problem." They walked the rest of the lap until they reached a lone wall with no one around. It left no real privacy since they could still be seen by everyone else but no one could hear them.

"First off. Wow four guys in total." He gave her a dry chuckle. He didn't find it funny at all.

"Yeah." She cupped her neck with her left hand trying to not blush. Trying.

"Maia was right by the way. I still have feelings for you." He looked at her eyes and she bit her inner cheek to stop herself from gasping. He finally confirmed her friends' suspicions.

"I thought you and I ended on mutual terms. Plus I heard you were with Seelie." She desperately tried to look away but couldn't. She was going to have this conversation.

"We did and I did. But things with her were ok in the begging and then I just felt like we weren't meant to be. They were too hard. Our relationship flowed effortlessly and I missed that." His words sent a familiar tingle down her spine. A knot clenched in her stomach. Blood rapidly filled her cheeks against her will.

"I didn't know you felt this way. I just thought they were imagining things." His eyes pierced through her. As if they were desperately trying to find any indication of her feeling the same way.

"I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid of losing your friendship. Plus your brother might kill me." They both laughed at his last comment. Jon jumped for joy the day he found out they split up. Literally, he jumped for joy.

"I have no doubt in my mind he would have if you had told me on the first day of school. Now things have changed. Jon knows about everything. He almost lost his head but he says he will back off and let me deal with things on my own. Unless someone crosses the line in which we have already agreed he can go HULK on them." She giggles at the last sentence. Sebastian just smiles knowing how bad things can get for someone on Jon's bad side.

"Well that's good to hear. Last thing I want is a repeat of the interrogation I suffered at the hands of your brother and dad." They both laughed. She remembers his 'deer caught in the headlights' look.  
"So just to be clear, Clary, I still like you and I want to try again. That's if it's ok with you."

Clary knew what was going to come out of his mouth but it still shocked her. Sebastian has been through the complications to become her boyfriend once she never thought he would want to go through it again.  
"Yeah, it is. I just hope you are ok with Jon and Simon giving you dirty looks from now on." She smiled. 

"In case you weren't paying attention, they are already doing that. Jon passed by me this morning and gave me his best Darth Vader 'I'm going to choke you with my mind' look. Simon is currently glaring at me." He walks in front of Clary and positions his back to Simon to obstruct his view and allow Clary to see him. Clary chuckles. Simons face was hilarious. It's no secret he doesn't like him. 

_I cannot believe that son of a bitch is now blocking her from me. I swear to god Sebastard if you try to kiss her I will run over there and smash your head through the concrete wall and enjoy watching as Jon flattens out your body.  
_  
"Wow. He is just very overprotective like Jon. I think those two should have been born twins. When it comes to me I think they have the same mindset." Clary tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. Sebastian finds her adorable every time she does that.  
"I better get going before he decides to walk over here and starts acting more like Jon." They share a laugh and hug. He lingers slightly, remembering when he used to be able to hold her every day. The smell of her hair, her skin, the way her eyes sparkle when they talked about art. He wanted the hug to last longer. _Take it slow. She will be yours again soon._

"Bye Clary."  
"Bye Sebastian."  
They part and he walks to his group while Clary lingers in the same place. Memories of being with him flood back. She was always happy with him but never truly in love. _Maybe now it will become love._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Seelie P.O.V.

_AAAAAHHH  
I cannot believe he broke up with me for her! Why did it have to be Clary? She isn't prettier than me. That stupid little runt can't even reach me in heels. I definitely dress and look better so why the hell is it her! Sebastian was a perfect boyfriend but he never looked at me like that. It was Clary, it was always her. There's no way in hell I'm going to let that bitch steal what belongs to me. _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clary walked back to Simon who just sat a row above her placing his hands on her shoulders as he watched Sebastian. He wanted him to get a clear message that he would protect her. Simon always had a bad feeling about Sebastian. He was nothing but a gentleman to Clary as far as he knew but he still couldn't shake the feeling. Something about that guy always seems off to him.

After they changed Clary, Simon, Maia and Izzy gather their things and walk to their next class. Simon doesn't want Clary to go to class with Raphael but he can't stop her. It was bad enough Clary was beginning to be noticed more especially since Jon had let the others live but being with Raphael was going to be too much. Simon would stand by Clary no matter who she chose. He just hoped it wouldn't be Raphael. Guys like him can't be changed. And no matter how badly Simon would enjoy between the crap out of him it would only happen after he hurt Clary and that was a price he wouldn't pay. 

Clary walked into Spanish after hugging Simon goodbye. She could feel him linger for a second. She knows how he feels about her situation. She can't help but hate and love it. He and Jon have never ever stopped showing her how much they love her. She could never take their love for granted, even when it gets annoying.  
Now all she wants to focus on is what her next move should be. Her party was this Saturday and she has four guys coming over and she wants to choose right. It may end up being true love like Maia and Jordan or it might end up being just a simple 6 month relationship like what she had with Sebastian. All she knew for sure is that she needed to do was to get rid of some of the drama in her life.

Raphael saw Clary sitting down with a pensive expression across her face. It made her look cute. Like a little girl lost trying to find her way home. He didn't like thinking of her like that. Words like cute, adorable and sweet were replacing his usual thoughts of sexy, hot and fuckable. He didn't want to her to change him. She didn't notice when he sat behind her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She was startled to say the least.

When she turned in the direction in which the hand was coming from Raphael's world slowed down. Her turn was slow and beautiful, her hair gracefully cascaded down her shoulder and back. Her pale skin with a few freckles seemed to soften and her eyes mesmerized him. He was frozen in his tracks. Words wouldn't come out, he could only stare at her. The moment lasted for what seemed like forever but in reality was a few seconds. A small smile emerged from the corner of her lips and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Hi."

"Hi." The words left effortlessly from his lips. Still gazing intently into her eyes. He refused to hear the little voice in his head that told him to snap out of it. He wanted this moment.

"Everything okay?" A slight tilt of her head made her look concerned. For him.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you." He reached his left hand up and gently stroked her cheek. It was as if his hand had a mind of its own. The urge to touch her was too great.

Clary didn't flinch or pull away. She only smiled. A genuine smile with no indicating of judgment. Raphael pulled his hand away from a very intimate gesture that he had no idea he had just committed.

"What did you want to see me about?" That question finally brought him back to earth. He pulled back and sat up straighter to regain his composure.

"I just wanted to let you know as I did to Maia that as far as I'm concerned the news of the other guys wasn't a shock." A confused look came across Clarys face. None of the other guys had reacted like that. Seeing it he decided to explain. "I have always known you are beautiful. So the fact that other guys are interested in you wasn't a shock. I was shocked however to see you with a guy on Friday." Clarys eyes went wide for a second at the realization that Raphael had seen her with Alec. "By the look on your face I'm guessing he is one of the four."

"Yeah. His name is Alec. He's in 10th grade like you." She wanted to look away but felt she might lose her composure if she looked away first.

"Okay." Raphael stiffened his legs not wanting her to see his jealousy. He would have to keep an eye out for Alec. "So he can take you out but I can't? That's cold Clary." He wanted to guilt trip her but it would be a low blow. Raphael was just mad that his strategy had failed.

"So I'm supposed to say yes to every guy? I would have a date with a different person for months." She gave him a smirk and got one back. Trying to reduce the tension would be hard. 

"As long as I'm one of the guys its fine." Raphael could feel her uneasiness so he decided to give her a break. After all he would have to play it differently if he wanted to keep her.

Clary decided to just give him a wide smile with a giggle. She wouldn't say yes but she wasn't going to say no. He would have to prove he isn't another jerk. She learned that lesson the hard way.

The teacher walked in and Clary turned without another word. _Thank you god_. The distraction couldn't have come at a better time. The rest of the class Clary wrote in her notebook nonsense and doodled. Her mind was a million miles away. She couldn't concentrate on a word the teacher was saying. She just kept coming back to her predicament.

The bell rang and Raphael stayed back and helped her gather her things. He seemed to genuinely like to help her out since what happened at her locker. She would still keep her guard up though. No sense in being careless.

"Ill see you later Hermosa." Raphael said as he left her side.

She rolled her eyes at the 'Hermosa' part. "See you later Raphael."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Camille P.O.V.

"You were right. He has been talking to the same girl in our class every chance he gets. After class he stayed behind with her to help her with her things. They were also having a very intense conversation before class started." Carla said to Camille.

"Intense? Intense how?" Camille kept a calm face as she seethed inside. She could always remain expressionless making it nearly impossible for people to read her face.

"They kept looking into each other's eyes never looking away. He even touched her face. (A flash of bitter jealousy and rage flashed in Camille's eyes) It didn't look like a thing two people who don't like each other do. I don't know how to describe it but it kind of looked like the way my dad looks at my mom. Like love." Carla waited for the storm to hit but it never came.

Camille stayed perfectly calm. Never giving away what she was feeling. It made Carla nervous. After a moment she finally spoke.  
"Thank you Carla. You can leave now."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Carla left not wanting to be near her another second. She knows all too well what might happen.

Camille has a presence around her. She is beautiful and young but when she speaks she does so with authority and wisdom that comes with age. She can make anyone listen to her side of the story. Twisting words and creating half truths. She is cunning and uses her looks to her advantage. The best ally to have but the worst foe to make.

Clary has now become Camille's number one enemy. She has been in love with Raphael since she was little. His reputation and lust for 'company' never bothered her since she knew they never meant a thing. She has tried desperately to gain his favor but to no avail. He seems completely unaware of her presence. A first for her.

A thin smile creeps upon her lips. She knows exactly what to do now.  
_Get ready Clary.  
_  
O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jace sat in his original chair that faces Clary. He didn't want to drive her further away by sitting next to her. Plus this way he can steal glances of her in a much more discreet way. He had already spent the better part of the day avoiding clingy Kaelie and her grabby hands. It seems making out with every girl he could was beginning to backfire.

The last thing Jace wanted was to have Izzy shove her heel where the sun doesn't shine. Jace would never admit it but Izzy sometimes scares the hell out of him. Now he has to watch everything he does. Good thing he was mostly a jerk since some girls avoid him. Others still don't get the message. 

Clary walked into class expecting the arrogant 'golden boy' to be by her side. Thankfully to her relief he was on the side. It seems she would get a break today and be able to relax and enjoy her class before having to come back to reality.

The class was everything she wanted. The teacher gave a small presentation and then they began using charcoals for shading techniques. Clary finally had a small slice of heaven. Jace felt the same since he was able to look at her in perfect light. He would settle for a few glances, for now. 

When the bell rang Clary slowed her pace down considerably. She knew Jace would talk to her one way or another so it was better to just get it over with.

"Hi Clary. Can we talk?" He rubbed the back of his neck acting awkward.

"Yeah. I can't be late for track so do you mind walking with me?" She said as she placed the last of her items in her bag.

"No problem. I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened. I just can't say how much I'm sorry for how I acted. It was wrong and childish. I just hope you will give me another chance." Exhaling with a bit of relief Jace hoped his words would be heard.

Clary took a moment to consider his words. With each passing second Jace grew increasingly worried.  
"After talking and thinking it through I have decided that I will give you another chance." Jace smiled at finally getting the green light. "But . . . . If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will happily let Izzy take care of you. Then my brother can have you." She smirked knowing full well what Jon is capable of.

"You won't regret giving me another chance Clary."

"I hope not." They smiled at one another. 

"As for the whole Jon thing I think he is way ahead of you." She gave him a confused look. "When I sat down at the table I could feel his glare at the side of my head. When I finally stole a glance he pretty much gave the 'I hate you with every fiber of my being' glare."

Clary burst out laughing catching Jace off guard. He was a little hurt she was enjoying his fear.

"That's Jon. I expected nothing else from him. I actually had to make him stay with me the whole night when I told him to stop him from going over and killing you and Alec. But mostly you."

"I could have used a heads up if he did."

"At that moment I wouldn't have shown you mercy.' A wicked grin crept across her face.

"Well it's nice to know you didn't let him kill me. Let's just hope I survive practice.'

They arrived at the back of the school near the locker rooms. They exchanged their goodbyes and parted ways. Jordan was around the corner watching. If Jace slipped up or tried o kiss her he would immediately report it to Jon. He wasn't about to let Jace ruin his friendship. Loyalty was a big thing to Jordan.

Jon was already dressed and on the field with the guys getting ready. They were all going to enjoy practice. He made sure to tell them to not go overboard since he didn't want him too injured. But mostly he didn't want Clary mad at him again. Being the cause of her tears was torturous.

Magnus and Michael brought out all the soccer balls they could manage. He asked the coach for a favor and won them 10 minutes. It wasn't much but he would enjoy each and every second.

"Jace you're finally here. We can start now." Jon said with an ominous look.

"So what are we doing today?" He tried to convince himself the look wasn't for him.

"Well we need to run practice shots but sadly Jordan hurt his leg. So since you're late you get to be the temporary goalie.' Jon's mouth was watering at what was about to come. 

'Okay." He went o the goal post. "Give it your best shot guys."

"Oh don't worry we will." Jon signaled the guys who all had a ball in their hands and got in position. Jace started to feel tense. He didn't know who was going to kick first. They were all in a ready position. Then his eyes went wide at his own stupidity. Of course they are all in position. The object wasn't to score a goal. It was to hurt him.

"Oh and Jace." Jon appeared in the center with a ball by his feet. "Never hurt my sister again."

The first ball hit him hard on his forearms. He was able to block Jon's shot but it still stung like hell. Then cascades of soccer balls were starting to descend on him. He block some but not all. He mostly hurt his arms, stomach and back.

After his 10 minutes were up the coach appeared again with a coffee cup in hand. Practice started and everyone acted as if nothing happened. Jace would have to rethink a few things but after Jon's display he decided to pursue Clary even more. There was no way he went through that for nothing.

Jon continued the rest of the practice with a giant smile on his face while Jace sat on the bench doubled over in pain. Jordan made a miraculous 'recovery' and went back in. This was going to be a long 4 years.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**  
Again sorry guys for the length but I had to divide it. In the next one I will write about track with Alec and what happens when they all go home.**

**Don't forget to review, comment, fav and follow. **


	17. The Bitch Clique Is Born

**This isn't a very long chapter but it's the start of what's to come. Hope you all like it and enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you think in the reviews, p.m. and fav and follow the story. Thanks guys. ******

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm sure I have made that clear by now.

_Thoughts are in Italics_

Jaces P.O.V.

_I cannot believe I didn't see that coming. Of course something was wrong. They don't eat in the cafeteria in silence. They were planning this from the beginning._

The only good thing about this is that none of those bastards got me in the nuts. No way in hell am I going to give Jon the satisfaction of seeing that.

I never even bothered to get up from the bench for the rest of practice. Coach didn't care. I don't want to think that he was in on it but when he didn't ask questions I knew something was up. Jon's reach apparently extends to the faculty. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that since our championship winning team receives booster donations which accounts for a big chunk of the schools budget.

The rest of practice zooms by. Jon has the biggest smile on his face the entire time_. Enjoy it while it lasts_. I leave a few minutes early and get dressed. There's no way I want to be caught alone with them in the locker room. As I'm leaving to guys start arriving. The ones with decency ignore me, the others have smug looks on their faces. _Bastards! _I go and wait by stupid Alec's car. I'm still dependent on my brother for god knows how long. Hopefully Maryse and Robert get me car and soon. 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alec is stretching trying to appear busy when in reality his mind is racing faster than he can comprehend. Clary is the only thing he can even remotely concentrate on. He never thought a girl could make him feel like that. When he finally saw her she was walking towards him in a much more conservative outfit. Sadly for him she was in an underarmor shirt with running shorts and black running shoes. She could be wearing a jacket with sweat pants and he would still think her the most beautiful girl in the world.

_She is so pretty. Oh crap she's coming straight towards me. Focus. _

"Hey Alec. You wanted to talk to me?" She stands in front of me with her hands gently behind her back while looking up at him expectantly.

"Hi Clary. Yeah I did." He tries to keep a composed look but it doesn't work. "I just wanted to know how you are with everything. It can't be easy." _Good flip it on her. That should buy you some time._

Clary tensed for a moment. She wasn't expecting that. "Well I wasn't handling it well at first. After talking it out I feel better. It's also a relief that I have friends who always have my back. Plus knowing my brother isn't going around trying to kill people." She chuckled at her last sentence but he knew it was forced.

"Well that's just good news for me. I have come to like my face you know." They both laughed genuinely that time.

"Oh trust me, you're face wouldn't have been the only thing he would have disfigured." She smirked at his reaction.

"Ok I will try to avoid meeting your brother for as long as possible." He smiled. "Then again I will have to meet him at your party so it might be pointless."

"I forgot about that. Just to let you know there's no way anyone will be near me for too long. Jon is already freaking out as it is so I might have guards around me at all times. Wow I can't believe I have a brother who is so overprotective sometimes." Clarys eyes went wide at her realization.

Alec chuckled. "It's not a bad thing to have a brother like that. I used to be like that to Izzy but I soon found it taxing given the amount of attention she attracts. So I only show it to those who get her attention for more than a week."

"Yeah she will never run short on attention. Plus I'm sure you will soon have to show it to a guy she has her attention on." Clary wanted to 'poke the bear' sort of speak.

"What. Who? No wait don't tell me. I might do something stupid and Izzy is crazy enough as it is on her own." Alec said rubbing his temples while Clary watched with an amused look.

"Don't worry I know the guy and you have nothing to worry about. Besides they still aren't there yet so you have time." Clary eyes him trying to be playful.

"As long as they never get there then fine. But we are getting away from the point. I'm glad to hear you are ok with everything that has been going on. Most people wouldn't like all the attention. But you handle it well." Alec said as they both began to warm up.

"Thanks. I didn't really see myself handling it well but I could be worse. Now let's get going before comes and makes us run until we puke." Clary said running ahead so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't risk his best runner, and by that I mean me." Alec said with a chuckle.

"Oh really? First one to make it back wins."Clary darted forward the track making Alec speed up to catch her.

"You're going to lose Morgenstern." Alec yelled as he gained speed and started to pass her.

"Oh you are so dead." Clary picked up her pace knowing he was going to exert himself. The rest of the team took notice and started cheering them on. Some took Alecs side others Clary. Coach noticed and decided to leave them to their fun. They are pretty much coaching themselves now.

(Practice ends)

"I kicked your ass Lightwood." Clary said out of breath. 

"You got lucky Clary. Next time I won't go easy on you." Alec said sounding cocky.

"Mh-hmm. We both know you lost.

"Rematch Wednesday then." Alec said smiling at her.

"Oh no. I'm keeping this win. Besides I don't want to embarrass you anymore." Clary said with an ever bigger smile on her face.

They both laughed and went to change. Practice hasn't been boring so far. Most of the team likes their new coach. Mr. Garroway is very well liked and having a championship wining team helps. Clary emerged from the lockers and decided to leave. She didn't want to push her luck and end up in an awkward conversation with Alec. Halfway to the field Clary heard someone yell her name. Jon apparently saw her coming and ran towards her grabbing his bag along the way.

"Come on lets go." Jon said steering his sister away from the field.

"Why? Why did you run over here when I could have met you there? I know your practice runs late sometimes. I could have waited." She said trying to figure out why he ran over.

"I'm starving. I want to swing by Burger House and get us something to eat. I didn't want the whole team hearing and only going because of you. Did you not see how they looked at you when you came to our table?" Jon asked her with widened eyes as he remembered lunch.

"I didn't. I was only looking at you." Clary said with an incredulous voice. Hopefully Jon won't see through it. "I told you the whole being noticed by guys' thing is still new to me."

"Well they were. Let's get going." Jon ushered Clary towards his car and headed towards Burger House.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After Cheerleading Practice

"Camille where is everyone else?" Kaelie asked as she looked around Camille's living room.

"Yeah I thought we were having a meeting." Seelie said as she looked at herself in the hall mirror.

"We are having a meeting." Both girls looked at her confused. "This meeting concerns us and only us." They looked at each other and couldn't reach a conclusion.

"What do you mean?" Kaelie asked.

"We are going to join together and get rid of that bitch Clary." Camille practically spat Clarys name out.

Seelie and Kaelie looked at each other in disbelief as if Camille had just uncovered a secret.

"That slut has Jace, Sebastian and Raphael wrapped around her finger. I've seen her with all three. That bitch can't be happy with one so she is taking all three!" Camille's face remained calm as if she was made of stone. Rage only poured from her eyes and her voice. She looked flawless even when angry.

"SHE HAS ALL THREE!" Seelie screamed. "She couldn't be happy with Sebastian so now she goes after all three? The nerve of that whore."

"I cannot believe Jace actually thinks that tart has anything worth a second look. She can't hold a candle to us. Kaelie seethed.

"That's why I believe between the three of us we can destroy her. There's no way we will allow her to take what belongs to us. We can ruin her reputation and make her a laughing stock among our school." The girls eyed Camille eagerly. They slowly started to smile as what she said was becoming more and more appealing.

"I'm in." Kaelie said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Seelie chimed in.

An ominous little smirk emerged on Camille's face. "Good. Let take the bitch down."

**There you have it guys the 'Bitch Clique' is born. No that is not what they will call themselves but it's what the others will. Just my way of adding gasoline to the fire. Let me know what you all think. I am working on her party and I hope I don't let you down. **


	18. Party Plans

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you all think of it.  
In two days it will be two months since I first published a chapter. I never expected this following and I'm so happy that I took a chance and decided to write. **

_Thoughts are in Italics_

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

Today was finally my day. Nothing interesting happened. I can't believe my luck that all guys decided to leave me alone all day. We still had class but no one pressured me or flirted or looked at me in a weird way. It was an amazing day. Sadly the afternoon won't be that lucky. Izzy told me during lunch that she would be coming over to make party plans with me. I told her Simon usually handles things but she insisted. How could I possible argue, or even win for that matter. She may say she wants to help but I'm pretty sure the moment Simon said he was in charge of planning Izzy just wanted an excuse to be near him. Plus a little girl input would be nice. Last time my mother decided to put hers and I almost ended u with the girliest glitter pink party ever. I love my mom but she does not know what I like when it comes to that. 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Simon goes home with Clary and Jon from school. He already knew Izzy would be coming over at any time after she 'gets ready'. How could she not be ready he will never know. He feels seasick every time she is near him after his little dream. It's hard to look her in the eyes now.

Clary might know something is going on but she has yet to say anything. Simon is thankful for it and proceeds to sit in the living room with the brother and sister. 

"Ok so let's make sure we have everything we need for the party on Saturday." Simon takes out his notebook and a pen as he speaks.

"Let's count off what we already have and then work on what we need." Jon says settling in next to Clary. He knows he will need her close if he is to control his temper at the mention of four party guests. Plus he wants to leave enough room for Izzy next to Simon.

"Shouldn't we wait for Izzy? She wanted to help." Clary asks while texting her at the same time.

"Yeah but lord knows how long 'getting ready' is going to take." Simon says.

(Door bell rings)

"Well that was fast." Jon says and makes no move to get up while looking at Simon with a raised eyebrow. Clary told him about what she thinks is between them and he was all too happy to help. He likes Simon and over the years he has gained his trust. But he would still feel better if he had a girlfriend. Big brothers never change.

"No don't get up. I'll get it." Simon rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the door.

"Thank you." Clary says as he lightly punches her brothers' arm. He just chuckles.

"Hey Simon." Izzy says when he opens the doors.

"Hey Izzy come in we were all about to discuss the party plans." Simon steps back and allows her to walk in and then closes the door. He can't really see any difference. She is still as beautiful as the day he met her. She could be in sweats and he wouldn't care.

"Hi Iz come on I want to make sure we have everything ready for Saturday. No time to make mistakes." Clary says enthusiastically. Jon fidgets as to why she is so excited. He turns Clarys slightly sideways on the couch and has her lean back onto him while placing one arm around her. It makes Clary put her legs on the couch and almost fully recline on Jon. It also forces Izzy and Simon to chare the loveseat.

Clary smiles at him knowing full well the two reasons as to why he did that.

"Ok so what do you have done already?" Izzy asks getting out her tablet.

"Well Simon knows about this stuff better than I do. All I know is to show up and make sure my party isn't overflowing with pink." Clary smirks at the look Izzy gives her.

"What is wrong with pink?" She asks sounding angry.

"Nothing if you're ten and wearing a tutu." Clary says smiling wider at Izzys face.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Pink is not a good party color for her." Simon cuts in seeing the situation.

"Fine, no pink. What is the décor?" Izzy asks changing the subject.

"The party is going to be localized in the downstairs area. All upstairs bedrooms will be locked for precaution and so will the closets. Last year some people got to comfortable for the Morgenstern's tastes." Simon says as he looks at Jon.

"How is it my fault some of my guests decided they felt horny. I still don't hear the end of it." Jon tilts his head back in exasperation.

"We know better now and since mom and dad trust us to be alone we have to make sure nothing is stolen broken or defiled while they are gone. Otherwise I will never be allowed to have another party in my life." Clary says as she squeezes Jon's arm.

"Ok so no one is allowed to sneak off into some corner. Not much fun but I see your point. So what else? You guys don't have a pool but the deck is beautiful and it would make a perfect outdoor area." Izzy says as she recalls the backyard.

"Yeah we were thinking of that. Since its better to keep the dancing inside for the noise we thought we could set up the food outside to minimize the mess inside. Plus it's easier to clean up." Simon looks at Izzy who is listening intently and surprisingly looks impressed.

"Wow you really do think ahead for everything. Nice Lewis." She types away and Simon smiles. He doesn't know if Izzy saw it but from Jon's and Clarys view she did. "So what music will be playing and what about the food? Is someone going to grill or is it catered?" Izzy asks this time looking only at Simon. Its clear Clary decides but Simon is the one with the plan.

"The party will have a D.J. and there's already a list of songs that were pre picked by all of us and sent to him. I'll give you his email so you can send him your picks but he already knows Clarys choice in music plus he is bringing all the equipment to turn the great room into a mini club. He did a great job last year plus we have attended others he was working at and Clay liked them so were good there. As for the food it won't be catered but there will be two people who tend to the food and refill the drink dispensers as needed. They are hired separately since the food is a mixture of thee of Clarys favorite restaurants. She wanted variety. Plus her dad insisted since he doesn't want any of us to lift a finger." Simon shows Izzy the notes he has and the company information.

"Wow Clary I have never seen someone so organized when it comes to party planning. Simon how do you put all of this together?" She asked looking at Simon intently.

"Well Clarys parties have always been a big deal since we met. So it was easy to pick this stuff up. Plus most of this planning comes from her mom. She is always involved and loves to make sure things are perfect. She also helps my mom with my parties. She plans so many benefits for her gallery that it's like second nature to her to be prepared." He smiles at Izzy who still can't believe how much effort is being applied to her party. She heard people at school talk about it and she thought they were exaggerating but now she has no doubt of Clarys influence.

"Then let's go through everything we can possibly think of before the day is over. Can't have last minute fiascos now can we?" Izzy says as she looks at Clary and Jon who are snuggled together on the other couch watching them in amusement.

If all goes well Clary knows they will stay talking and planning until their parents come home. 

(Two and half hours later)

"Clary Jon we're home." Jocelyn calls out as she and Valentine enter the house.

"Were in the dining room." Clary calls out. They decided to move to better go through all their notes.

"Hello I'm Jocelyn and this is my husband Valentine." Jocelyn says to Izzy who is still next to Simon. Valentine stands behind Jocelyn to see who she is introducing herself to.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern I'm Izzy." She speaks with confidence even though Clarys dad looks scary.

"Please just call us Valentine and Jocelyn. It's a pleasure to meet you." Valentine says to her in a sweet tone so he won't scare her. He tends to sound angry when he speaks according to his children.

"Okay." Izzy smiles at them and returns her attention to the task at hand.

"So kids how was school. Anything I should know about?" Valentine asks as he eyes his children.

"No today was great. We're just going over last minute details for the party." Jon says as he fidgets with some notes.

"Good. I want everything perfect for my princess. Do you need anything?" He asks while looking at Clary.

"No so far we are on track and everything is perfect." She smiles as she scrolls through Izzys tablet. 

"Good. Your mother and I will get dinner started. Will you two be joining us for dinner? It would be a great opportunity to go over some of the things we want to discuss about the party." Valentine asks as Jocelyn proceeds to make more noise in the kitchen.

"Um I could call my parents and ask but I think they will be ok with it." Izzy says as she takes out her phone.

"You know I'm already staying so I'm good." Simon says smiling at Valentine who smiles back. To anyone who doesn't know him they might think his smile is fake but he only looks scary from years and years of dealing with the scum of the earth.

"Good. I'll see you all in about an hour." He walks away into the kitchen to help his wife.

"What do you think he wants to discuss with all of us?" Simon asks while looking at Clary and Jon.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Jon replies as he puts his arm on Clarys shoulder who has a concerned look on her face.

"No one has said a word about 'the four' right? No one speak the subject he has the ears of a bat." Clary says in a low voice.

"No" Simon says.

"No" Izzy replies.

"No" Jon says.

"Jon. Please tell me you didn't." Clarys eyes narrow as she looks at her brother.

"I swear I didn't I know he is way worse than me and I don't want your party to get ruined if he decides to stay so I'm keeping quiet. Plus I figured once you pick it would be better if he only found out about the one." He says in a pleading voice. Clary may be small but she can still hurt.

"Okay. I believe you. I guess that would be better but I still don't like how he reacts. Well both of you. Actually three of you. You two passed the habit onto Simon." Clary crosses her arms on her chest and pouts.

Jon and Simon chuckle. She looks too cute to be taken seriously right now.

"What do you expect when we see you as a little girl? Besides I'm all too happy to know Simon is still looking out for you. Thanks Si." Jon says his last statement while looking at Simon who looks pleased with being praised for something he does out of love.

"No problem." He says smiling wide like an idiot.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
Alecs P.O.V.

_What on earth is taking Izzy so long? She has been over there for hours. I can't take it anymore. I want to know what the hell is going on. It's so hard being near Clary and not talking to her. I might as well pave the way for Jace and his big ass ego.  
__  
_Alec paces back and forth in his room in the dark with the curtains wide open. Since Clarys room is bright it should minimize being noticed in his. He keeps hoping and praying she goes to her room soon or that Izzy leaves soon. _It's almost dinner and she still isn't here. Mom and dad are going to kill her. _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jaces P.O.V.

Where in the hell is Izzy and why won't she reply my damn texts. I swear she is ignoring me on purpose now. She just wants Alec to be with her since she thinks I'm going to fuck up.

(Beep Beep)

Jace rushes to his phone at the sound of an incoming message. His heart is pounding with anticipation hoping its Izzy when he sees the id. 'Kaelie' _Oh great another text from her._ All he has received since the weekend are nothing but I want you texts from this psycho chick who can't get a clue that he is no longer interested. He fucked her once and it was quick.

"Leave me alone." He groans at the phone.

Jace Lightwood does not rush to his phone over a girl. But she wasn't any girl. This was Clary.

(Beep Beep)

He checks again and again its Kaelie.

**Jacey I miss u**

Do u wanna get 2geter again?

DUR that day? It was 2G2BT

He rolls his eyes and just ignores her. The one girl he wants won't come easy and after Jon's little lesson he know feels like shit. When Kaelie cornered him and hugged him he nearly screamed. She squeezed the hell out of his sides. _Another reason to want to be away from this chick._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Dinner at the Lightwoods)

Maryse Robert and the three boys are sitting down for dinner when Alec finally speaks up.

"Aren't we going to wait for Izzy?" He says while helping serve Max.

"No she called earlier and asked to stay for dinner at her friend's house and we said yes." She replies as she sits down for dinner.

Jace sighs under his breath and begins to eat.

"Alright." Alec replies and doesn't utter another word. The rest of the dinner goes on with idle conversation between their parents and Jace. Alec just smiles and nods every so often.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(Dinner at the Morgenstern's)

Everyone was already at the table enjoying the delicious meal Jocelyn and Valentine had prepared. It took long enough since they kept kissing and making their kids want to puke. They have always been like that when they were together. As mean and vicious Valentine was in the courtroom he was completely different at home or when he was with Jocelyn. She is the only person on earth who can tame the savage within him. 

"So how are the plans coming along? Have you missed anything Simon?" Jocelyn asks Simon with a small smirk to show him she is kidding.

"No, everything is running smoothly. Izzy is helping out too. We haven't found anything wrong yet and we have backups just in case." Simon says proudly and Izzy smiles.

"Good, I would hate to kill you if you ruin my little girl's party." Valentine says in a deep aggressive voice while glaring at Simon. Izzy stiffens at the predatory gaze in Clarys dad's eyes.

"Me? Never, besides I value my life too much to risk getting yelled at by Clary." Simon says in mock terror.

"So you're saying my daughter is scarier than me?" Valentine eyes Simon and Jon is too amused to look away. Simon has long stopped being afraid of Valentine since he earned his trust enough to sleep in the same room let alone the same bed as her and not do a thing. Izzy just looks on in horror.

"Yes. She may be small but she is scary as hell." Clary gets mad. "Ow." She kicks his shins from under the table. "See. Evil in a convenient travel size."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Even Izzy has let go of her fear of Valentine.  
"I swear I hate you sometimes Simon." Clary says before almost chocking from lack of air.

"You still love me anyways." He smiles at her. "Even when you get scary."

"Careful she might hold you to that." Jon says as he recovers from his laughing fit.

"I'm so sorry you have to see this Izzy I swear my family is never this crazy, they're usually worse." Clary said embarrassed by their little display. Plus a while earlier Izzy looked downright scared.

"It's fine better than mine." Izzy smiles but there's a flash of sadness in her eyes that Clary notices but doesn't say anything. 

"Ok I think we should get back to the party plans. Your father and I will be here for the first part of the party." Jocelyn said as she took a bite.

"But I thought you guys would be out on a date." Clary asked sounding slightly disappointment. 

"We are but we want to give you your present before we leave. Besides why would we want to miss that?" Valentine said with a slight smile that reassured Clary that they do trust them.

"Can I get a hint?" Clary asked enthusiastically.

"No you just have to wait." Jocelyn said as she stopped Valentine from speaking. He can never deny her anything.

"Fine." Clary pouted and sighed. Valentine wanted to speak but one look from Jocelyn made him reconsider.

The rest of the dinner went on with chatter about school, the party and the new gallery exhibit Jocelyn is putting together. As usual Valentine couldn't talk about his work but he did complain of having to deal with annoy people all the time. Clary was happy as she looked around the table. She has all she could need to be happy. Whether it lasts or not is yet to be seen.

**The party chapter will more than likely be really long so it may be split in two. I am working on the next chapter as we speak or read. So hope you all enjoy it. ****  
Don't forget to follow, fav, message me or review. **


	19. Sabotage Part One

**Hi guys I'm back. I know its taking me longer in between chapters but I think they are worth the wait. Thanks for the suggestions and funny reviews about The Bitch Clique. They all made my day. Feel free to message me or write a review if you have something in mind. Anything I can do to make it better for my readers is welcome. ****  
Let me know what you guys think. Just a heads up. This is going to be split in two since it's so long.  
**  
_Thoughts are in Italics_  
**  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Except for Clare, She is mine. **

Sabotage Part One

Wednesday morning

Clary stretches as she wakes up in her bed. She looks at her clock and she is 3 minutes ahead of her alarm. She leans over and turns it off. She has been looking forward to this day. Another day gone and another day closer to her party. Her parents are killing her by not giving her a single hint. She tried to get near her dad but her mom always shows up. She can usually get something out of him but for now she knows she won't be able to.

Clary sighs and rises from her comfy bed. She swears she can almost hear it calling her back. She reluctantly walks away and stretches a little. Just as she is about to reach relaxation a car alarm blares just outside her window. It's the neighbor car from across the street. That car is sensitive. Clary walks to her window and is about to close it when she spots Alec.

"Alec?" She says a little too loud. It was supposed to be in her head.

"Hey Clary. The car alarm woke you up to?" Alec asks as he gets in a more comfortable position.

"No I was already awake, it was just annoying." Clary smiles and he smiles back.

"Well I'll let you get ready. See you in third period." Alec says as he grips the window. 

"Yeah. See you then." Clary closes the window. Then goes to close all of her curtains to make sure he can't see her change. When she finally gets to the bathroom her eyes nearly pop out of her head. She completely forgot what she was wearing to bed.

A clingy cami that barely covered the outlines of her bra and small boy shorts to bed. It was a hot night but a nice breeze came in through the window so she slept accordingly. Then it hits her. He probably got an eyeful when she bent down to close the window. _DAMN IT._

The last thing she wanted was for Alec to think she was giving him a show. Even though he already gave her one. The thought of that day came back and Clary found herself blushing again. His body looked amazing and it made her want to see more of him. _Damn these teenage hormones._

(Beep beep) 

Clary picked up her phone and looked at the text Izzy sent her.  
**  
I texted Maia and we agreed that since we all love Mean Girls we should wear pink today. Please say yes.**

Clary rolled her eyes but she loved the idea. What better way for them to pay homage to their favorite movie.

**Ok. I'm in.**

** YAY!**- Izzy replied back.

Clary made her way to her Closet and looked through her clothes. She never really embraced her girly side but thankfully she had just the pink skirt since going shopping with Izzy and Maia. They probably planned this ahead. Knowing Maia she wouldn't put it past her. The skirt is a bright pink that goes to her mid thigh but it's not too revealing. It has a sheer pink fabric over it that is long in the back and short in the front. When she walks it creates a stunning visual effect. She pairs it with a layer black lace tank that completely covers her. Strappy heels she can actually walk in and they give her a few extra inches. Then an oversized bag to carry most of her supplies since a backpack would clash.

When she looks in the mirror she is happy with the result. _Izzy and Maia would be proud._ A few minutes fixing her hair and makeup and she's done. Clary feels like she could use something more so she adds a pair of diamond stud earrings and a couple of black and silver bracelets. She grabs her phone and heads downstairs. In the hallway mirror she takes a picture and sends it to her mom whom she knows will appreciate the outfit.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jaces P.O.V.

_I cannot believe his room is right across from hers. Why in the hell is everything going so great for the guy who likes guys? He probably has never even been with a girl. I know how to make her happy. He probably doesn't know what a girl looks like naked. She should be across my room._

I really hope Robert didn't choose his room on purpose because of Clary. He would probably push her onto Alec with everything he has. She comes from a rich family, she's pretty and most importantly she's a girl. Robert and Maryse would probably start planning a wedding if he ends up with her. I know nothing would make Robert happier to have Alec end up with a girl.  
  
"Ugh!"  
_  
I did not go through all of this to lose her to my confused brother. If I have to cheat then fine. Jon already crossed the line so I don't see why I shouldn't. _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jon doesn't like what he sees when his sister comes downstairs but it's better than the outfit she had on yesterday so he drops it. He just wished Clary would have stayed in the dark about her looks a little while longer. Still he has to admit that she is beautiful. She is the image of their mother, only smaller. Clary looks more fragile than anything else. It only fuels Jon's need to protect her.

They take their time to eat breakfast while in the kitchen. That is mostly due to the fact that Clary keeps texting their mom. She is elated to see her outfit. When they finally get to school there is only four minutes left before classes start. Maia and Izzy are waiting for Clary in front of the school when they arrive.

"OMG Clary you look so hot." Maia gushes as Clary twirls around.

"I am so happy for 'Pink' day." Izzy says as they talk about each other's outfit.

"So you all decided to wear the same color?" Jon chimes in when he sees them all.

"It's a girl rule. On Wednesday's we wear pink." Clary says and all the girls giggle.

Jon just rolls his eyes and holds the door for them. As soon as the girls walk in all eyes are on them. Maia to the left, Clary in the middle and Izzy at her right. Jon can feel all the guys eyeing them which is why he is right behind them staring right back at anyone whose eyes linger for too long. _I really hate this._

When Jon sees Simon he is relieved to have someone on his side. By the look on his face he can tell why Jon is feeling apprehensive. Clary has started to dress her age and it's not helping at all. It's not slutty or revealing otherwise he would never let her leave the house but it's enough to get attention. The party is going to kill Jon.

"Hey girls. What's with all the pink?" Simon asks as he watches them with curios eyes.

"It's an homage to our favorite movie. Mean Girls. So we just decided that from now on we will wear pink on Wednesdays." Izzy says as she bats her eyelashes at Simon.

"I'm sure you and Jon would look great in pink." Maia says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Is that a challenge?" Jon says from behind the girls who immediately turn to look at him. 

"Oh please. You and Si would never have the balls to wear pink next Wednesday with us. I know you Jon, you would never put your macho look at risk." Clary said folding her arms at him.

"Did you hear that Simon? She doesn't think we have balls." Jon feigns being hurt by her words.

"I think we should make Wednesday our pink day too." Simon walks next to Jon and crosses his arms too.

"Yeah, hell knowing my influence I know more and more people will start wearing it just because we are." He knows he's right. He has started a few trends since last year. He was the most influential freshman.

"Ok. I want to see you two wearing AND accessorizing in pink next Wednesday. Let's see how many sheeple follow." Maia says adding the part about accessories knowing they won't know what she means.

"Done." Jon and Simon say at the same time.

(The bell rings)

Clary takes Simons arm and they walk to class together. Maia and Izzy go their way as well leaving Jon to watch them all go. He is reluctant to go but he knows Clary is in the hands of someone he trusts so he starts walking to class.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Clarys P.O.V.

The first two classes were pretty much boring.  
1st period was ok since Si was there and it was pretty funny to watch him watch me being watched by other guys. Apparently news of Jon relaxing on the fact four guys are pursuing me has spread and more guys have started getting brave enough to actually look at me.

Simon hates it because of the looks I'm attracting. I know he means well but I can't help but laugh when my usual sweet laid back friend nearly growls like a wolf to a guy who licked his lips when he saw me walk in. Si barred his teeth and hissed. The poor guy looked so scared. It was so sweet but mostly funny.

I swear for a second I almost saw fangs. It was too much. Si spent most of his time glaring at any guy in the room who looked my way. Thankfully they got the message but still stole glances. A few girls talked to me and asked me about my outfit and why I and the girls were all wearing pink and I told them it's our new thing. After that all I heard was buzzing sounds from texts going on all over the room.

2nd period was alright. Izzy and I kept getting leered at but in a much more subtle way since people have now learned Izzy doesn't appreciate lewd comments at all. We had girls fawning over us and asking us if we were really going to wear pink every day. Izzy and I just stared at each other and cleared up the misunderstanding. Apparently somehow people think we are going to wear pink because a) my mother has breast cancer b) we will wear it until breast cancer is cured c) we just love pink. I thought it was ridiculous since it had only been one class.

Izzy and some other girls convinced me to get a twitter and Instagram account to dispel all rumors. I had no idea I already had one. Apparently someone made a fake one saying all kinds of mean things about other girls in school. I would never say such things. Izzy was angry when she saw the twitter profile. I convinced her to leave it and that my real page would dispel all those untruths. Within the end of the class I had over a hundred followers.

Most of the girls and guys followed me on both ages upon finding out I just made one. I'm pretty sure Jon is not going to like this. I had Izzy and some of the other students spread the word that these were my real accounts. I just hope whoever made those stops before more people believe I would ever do such a thing.

3rd period was a relief. I know that here I can always get a break. The girls I sit with are always nice but mostly quiet and Alec is here too. It's easy to talk to him and Raphael out of the four. They make conversing easy, I never get awkward pauses or uncomfortable topics. Except when Raphael won't stop making me blush.

Thankfully I'm a little late and the only seat available is next to Alec.

"Hi Clary. Nice outfit." Alec says as he looks at me. Thankfully he doesn't do it in the pervy way.

"Thanks, I assume you already figured out your sister Maia and I coordinated." I tell him smiling.

"Yeah kind of figured it out when Izzy pretty much kept quoting that movie over and over again and saying yes she's in at the top of her lungs." He said chuckling in the cutest way. He is dressed in all black again. He really needs a splash of color but it suits him. He looks so hot. _Wait no think straight._

"She what?" I said to flustered to think of anything else.

"Yeah ever since she came back from having dinner at your house she has been in high spirits. She won't stop talking about party plans and saying how surprised she is someone named Simon is so prepared." Alec said with what I think to be a hint of anger or jealousy when he said Simon's name.

"Oh yeah. Simon is my best friend since forever. He and my mom have had the reins on my parties since I can remember." I tell him and he visibly relaxes a little.

"He is your best friend? I thought he was more than that by the way he acts around you." Alec looks like he has been holding that one in for a while.

I laugh. "We get that a lot. Simon and I have always been close. He and my brother pretty much along really well since they bonded over who can be overprotective. Heads up, Jon always wins. Besides Simon and I have only ever been friends, ask anyone who has known us since elementary." I look at him with a smile. "Did you think he was my boyfriend or something?" I have to ask. Alec more than likely thinks what everyone else thought in the beginning. _I have to clear this up._

"Yeah, when I saw you the first day I saw him hugging and holding you really close. I thought you two were together. But when you said you didn't have a boyfriend I figured you two broke up." Alec says almost hesitantly as if he didn't want to talk about this.

"No. We have always been friends. Besides he did that because I was dying of nerves on the inside. I thought I was going to fall if he let go. It was the first day of high school after all." I say hoping this is the end of it.

"Yeah I get it. I was the same. I hate being the new person in school. Let alone the new person in town." Alec has a sad look on his face now.

"Did you guys move a lot?" I ask hoping it's not a touchy subject.

"Yeah, it was pretty much because of my dad's job but he promised us we could stay here for a while as a way of making it up to us for all those times we had to move. Besides after how Izzy and you have bonded I doubt my dad will be able to move us again." Alec said smiling at me. I think he really doesn't want to move away from me now.

"Good, I don't think I could fathom the thought of Izzy leaving me now. I really like your sister. She is so easy to get along with." We bought smile at that. I'm sure Alec is more than happy that I'm close to his sister.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

4th period becomes the best class so far. The girls are so happy for all the positive feedback from everyone. So many girls and a few guys have told them they like how they are making it their own thing.

"I'm sure that by next Wednesday more than 15 girls will be getting pink. It's all over twitter, facebook and Instagram. Some people even took pictures of us and they are being shared like crazy." Maia says ecstatic that they are the main topic all over the school. 

"I heard even some of the senior girls like the idea of making Wednesday an official pink day." Izzy squeals. "Who knew we could start a new school trend." She is scrolling through her phone at all the comments on her outfit. 

"I guess we underestimated the power we have here. Oh hey Maia did Izzy tell you about the fake accounts?"Clary asked knowing that if anyone in the entire school would know who is behind it I would be Maia.

"She did. I was so mad when I went through them. Nothing but negative tweets and pictures about us but mostly you Clary. I can't believe it hasn't even been 2 weeks and someone is already being a hater." Maia says placing her hand on Clarys shoulder for support.

"Maybe you should make a tweet stating that those aren't your pages and that people should stop following them. They should know you have nothing to do with those mean comments." Izzy says thinking of how to best handle this situation.

"You're right. I'm not going to let someone come in and make people believe I'm saying such horrible things about them." Clary pulls out her phone and begins to write.

**To everyone who has is (link to both her fake pages) following these pages please stop. These are not mine. I am sick to find out someone is making such rude and mean comments about people while pretending to be me. I would never say those awful things. Please stop following them immediately so no more people will have to see those awful comments. These are my real pages, (links to her actual accounts). Thanks for spreading the word.  
XOXO – The real Clary**

"What do you guys think?" Clary asks her friends as she posts.

"Perfect." Maia and Izzy say at the same time.

"Great now can you guys please share that on all your accounts and ask everyone to do the same. I hope the more people know the better." Clary asks as she sees her friend's fingers move at the speed of light.

"Already on it. I'm sending it as a mass text to so everyone will know." Izzy says not looking up from her phone. "Besides once this is out you will have more followers than you know what to do with." Iz smiles up from her phone.

"Oh great. I don't have anything interesting to say and now I'm gong to have most of the school anticipating an update from me." Clary sighs and leans back onto her chair. 

"It's not like you have to update all the time unlike Izzy who is addicted to posting pics of herself."  
"HEY" Izzy cuts in.  
"As I was saying just a few posts and pics of your day will be fine. Or you could post a pic every morning before coming to school of a piece of your outfit to keep people guessing on what you are going to wear." Maia says as she puts down her phone.

"I never thought of myself as someone who updates her profiles every day. I barely made a twitter and Instagram account today." Clary says covering her face.

"Don't worry that's what we are here for anyway. Just try to keep me off of them." They all laugh at Izzys statement knowing full well she isn't kidding.

The rest of the class goes by fast with mostly everyone else in the class sharing Clarys pages with everyone they can. Some people are relieved to find out the truth. They couldn't believe someone could be so nice in person but so mean online. It never matched with Clarys personality.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(The bell rings for lunch)

"Did you see the post that is being shared by everyone?" Seelie asks Kaelie.

"Yes. I don't know who told Clary but now she made her own accounts and ours is losing friends and followers by the hour." Kaelie huffs in anger. They thought their little plan to make Clary out to be a bitch online would work. They didn't count on anyone catching on after a day.

"This is just our first attempt. The next will yield far better results." Camille says startling the two girls not knowing she was nearby.

"Camille you scared us." Seelie said clutching her chest exaggerating as usual.

"Next time we will make sure we cause some damage. We wouldn't want her party to be a hit now would we?" Camille asks the two girls flanking at her side.

"No, we wouldn't." Kaelie said as the wheels in her little head start turning.

"Lets get to work." Camille said as they all entered the cafeteria.

**Yes they are behind the fake accounts. Who else would it be?  
Well I hope this first part was enjoyable I will be posting part two soon enough. :-P  
Don't forget to let me know what you all thing. **


End file.
